Surprise!
by PrInCeSsJeNn
Summary: Reworked and Updated! Crossover with Stargate Atlantis and Roswell well kind of I am only borrowing Liz Parker...After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life....but the higher ups have other ideas. Cs
1. More Carters?

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter One: More Carters?

Colorado: Just outside Cheyenne Mountain:

"That's not Sam's is it?" Cam asked referring to the Black SUV sitting in Sam's driveway as he and Daniel pulled up.

Daniel shook his head, "Nope. Don't recognize it." '_Can't be. Could it?' _Okay maybe he did recognize it.

Cameron quickly patted his side not knowing what was coming. _'Gun. Never leave the SGC without it.'_

Both men exited Daniel's truck and proceeded cautiously toward Sam's front door. Cam turned the key in the lock and they walked into the house. Upon entering, they noticed a few duffle bags sitting to the left of the door. Toys were strew about the livingroom.

Out of nowhere, a little blonde spikey haired boy appeared at their feet.

"Cairo Alexander Carter!" a voice yelled from the hallway, "I thought I told you to..." She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the two men in the doorway standing in front of her son.

"Liz?" Daniel mumbled. _'Jesus, haven't seen her since she was a teenager.' _Her appearance had changed drastically since he'd last seen her.

"Daniel," she replied with a smile as she practically leapt over the boy to give him a hug. Seeing her sister's best friend put her at immediate ease. _'Finally a familiar face.'_

"Ah em." Cam piped up from beside them. He was puzzled by a few things. One, the fact Daniel seemed to know this girl pretty well. Two, said girl was obviously staying in Sam's house. And three, it was clear that this girl was a bit younger then them. He guessed about ten years younger by the looks of her. So he was completely baffled. _'Who is this girl?'_

Daniel disentangled himself from Liz's grasp. "Sorry Cam. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Elizabeth Parker."

"Actually it's Carter." She said with a wink towards Daniel as she extended her hand to Cam. "Nice to finally meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you."

"Carter?" _'Color me confused. She cannot possibly be..'_

"Yeah."

"So you finally.."

She beat Daniel to the punch with a smirk to match his own. "Yeah finally gave in and took Dad's name. Sam said it was about time."

Cam shook his head in an effort to sort out the confusion. _'Carter? Dad? No way. They look nothing alike.' _"D-dad?"

Liz turned to examine the man beside her. _'So this is the dirty little secret my sister has been hiding all these years. Just like Sam said. Tall, handsome, southern accent and gorgeous eyes. I approve. Go Sam.'_

"Sorry. I guess you don't know. I'm Liz Carter. Sam's little sister."

Sam never really talked much about her family. The pained looked she had anytime family came up, kept him from pressing her about it. He knew that she had a brother and a sister; he even knew that she was the middle child. But she never mentioned the fact that her sister was at least a decade younger than her. All he knew as that she wasn't as close with either of her siblings as she'd have liked to be.

He eyed the short brunette carefully searching for any hint of Carter-ness. She looked nothing like her sister really. Where as Sam was blonde and average height and weight, Liz was short and brunette with crimson highlights, and a twig; well in his opinion anyway...he preferred his woman to have some meat on her bones like _Sam_. She was also much darker than her sister complexion wise. Liz had four earrings in each ear. Her tongue and labret were pierced and she had a small stud in her nose. And she had a few tattoos. There was a small ECC on the side of her neck and on her back at the base of her neck was a black crown with purple butterflies in it. On her left arm was a series of small symbols, with a similar set on her right arm. It almost looked like.._'Could that be ancient?' _The only thing that the Carter sisters had in common was the fact that their eyes were blue and even then Liz's were an unusual shade he'd never seen before.

Meanwhile Daniel felt a tug on his pants and look down to find two toddlers. The little boy had short, spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. The little girl however had long brown hair like Liz with an almost unnatural shade of green eyes. Both children had lopsided grins on their adorable little faces. With a grin to match theirs, he couldn't resist bending down so that he was eye level with them.

"Hi. I'm Daniel," He told them as extended his hand. Both children put a tiny hand in his.

"I'm Cairo," the little boy piped up, "and this is my sister Aleera."

"Nice to meet you both."

With that he stood and faced Cam & Liz. Neither of them had spoken a word. They were simply studying each other, sizing one another up. He broke the silence.

"Like I have to ask, but, Liz, they yours?"

"Yep."

The little girl, with the exception of her eyes, was a spitting image of her mother. Daniel knew the little boys face. He had the same face as his father. "Michael's?" He was 2 for 2 with the dumb questions now.

Neither man missed the far away look that crossed her face at the mention of Cairo and Aleera's father. Daniel chose not to acknowledge it at the moment but filed it away for later. She looked like she could use someone to talk to.

"How old?"

"They'll be three in October."

"Does Sam know?"

Liz shook her head in shame. "Daniel if you don't then you know that Sam doesn't. Sam and I haven't talked much in the last few years. So much has happened. Dad. School. Me moving overseas. I let life get in the way. A fact I'm not proud of."

It was hard to miss the sadness that suddenly claimed the woman in front of them. Daniel hadn't seen her since she was 16. And she had changed so much.

He, Janet and Jack had accompanied Sam to Liz's graduation. She had been so proud of her little sister. Like Sam and Jacob, the youngest Carter was extremely intelligent. But she wasn't that innocent teenager he had met nearly nine years ago; a fact that was entirely too hard to miss.

Liz had happily introduced them to all of her friends. They had stayed in Roswell for the week. They were planning on staying longer but the Tokra needed SG-1 to help with one of their missions.

He remembered that Sam had hated to leave Liz. Once the sisters had been introduced, a bond had formed almost instantly. Sam loved her sister and Liz looked up to her. She felt even worse the following week when she got word that Nancy and Jeff Parker had been killed in a robbery gone bad. Sam had been granted literally enough time off to go to the funeral and nothing else.

Knowing an 'adult' conversation was coming, Liz turned to her children. "Guys why don't you go outside and play with Aurora."

"Okay Mom." "Yes Momma." With that the pair skipped out the back door hand in hand to find Sam's dog.

"Come sit down." She told them as she moved to sit on one of Sam's couches.

She waited a few seconds before starting. "So, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

It was Daniel who answered her. He was still surprised to find her here, even though Sam had told him that she had a key. But last time he had talked to her, she said she was in Egypt. But then again that had been a few years ago. "We came to check on Aurora like Sam asked us to."

"Oh. I suppose you can't tell me where she is."

Daniel shook his head with a frown. "Fraid not Liz. You know."

She nodded but rolled her eyes. "Top Secret, I know."

Cam, after having got over the initial shock finally found his words once more. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that _you're_ Sam's sister." He still couldn't quite grasp it. They looked nothing alike. There was no indication what so ever that Liz was a Carter. He'd heard of siblings looking different, but this was ridiculous.

"Mitchell." Daniel admonished him with a 'watch your mouth' tone.

"It's okay Daniel." He had been like a big brother to her since Sam had introduced them. She had kept in touch with him just as much as she did with Sam. And as of the late, that wasn't too much. Regret made its way to the surface of her heart.

Liz stood and stared out the front window. "See, I'm the Carter family's dirty little secret. Sam's mom and dad split for about two years. My mother and Jacob Carter were good friends. He came to visit her in Roswell. Next thing you know, it's a girl! Mom knew that Jacob had a family back home so when she found out that she was pregnant with me she kept it from him. I didn't meet any of them until after Sam and Mark's mother had died. In the mean time my mother had married Jeff Parker. Everyone assumed I was his so I went by his last name. According to my birth certificate however I am Elizabeth Claudia Carter. I finally started using my dad's last name after we left Roswell. After my parents died. Sam and I keep in touch but Mark wants nothing to do with me. He thinks I've ruined the family."

"But you didn't."

"Well Daniel, you know that Mark doesn't see it that way. He will hang up on Sam at the mere mention of me. Every letter I've tried to send him comes back unopened. I gave up before the twins were born." Again sadness ruled her features. Liz had wanted so desperately all these years to connect with her half-brother, but Mark would have none of it. He'd called her some downright nasty names and often referred to her as 'Dad's little mistake that won't go away'.

Cam decided a subject change was in order. "Where we're they born?"

"Cairo. Michael and I had gone to school there for about a year in an exchange program. I had just finished my Masters degrees when I found out I was pregnant with them."

That got Daniel really interested. "Degrees?"

"Mm hm. Three. Elementary Education. Special Education and Ancient History."

That made his smile even wider. "Good girl."

She smirked knowing that she'd gotten his interest. "I thought you'd like that."

Their conversation was cut short by Aleera's shrill cries from the backyard. Without any thought Liz was off the couch and out the door. Both men weren't too far behind.

The scene before them was one that they'd never forget. Aleera was laid out on the grass, tears streaming down her little face. Cairo was leaning over his sister. His hands were around her bloody knee.

All at once Liz dashed over to her kids and crouched next to her son. Cam & Daniel's jaws dropped to the floor. They said nothing but eyed the exchange in front of them very carefully.

Failing to remember that they had company, Liz's hand joined Cairo's and healed Aleera's leg. She then proceeded to check her daughter over for other injuries.

Cairo sat back. He felt the confusion coming off their guests and screeched in shock. "Mommy, I'm so sorry." He started to cry and threw himself into his mother's arms. He had done the one thing that his mother had asked him not to. To use his powers in front of others.

It was because of her son's remorse, that Liz remembered that they had company. She locked eyes with Cameron as she stroked her son's hair and muttered "it's okay. We're gonna be okay."

Daniel turned to Cam "Well things just got interesting. Don't you think?"

Mitchell simply nodded. It was the second time in twenty minutes that he had been at a loss for words. _'I could count on one hand the number of times in my life that I've been speechless.'_

Daniel in turn, dug in his pocket reaching for his phone. "Better call Jack."

As soon as Liz saw Daniel going for his cell phone she panicked. "No." She yelled.

Cam, seeing the abject terror in her eyes, walked slowly down the deck toward them. "Hey, it's okay. He's just calling our boss."

"General O'Neill?" Aleera squeaked. If anyone had stopped to pay attention they'd have realized that she had read someone's mind.

Liz didn't say a word. She simply tightened her arms around the kids. "W-w-why would he do that?"

He knelt near Liz and the kids. "Because, you're not the only one with secrets Carter."

His smile and casual use of her last name put her at ease a bit. She sensed no malicious intent in this man. If her sister trusted him enough to call him friend than she needed to trust the fact that he wouldn't hurt her or her children.

Aleera crawled out of Liz's lap toward Cameron. She, like her mother, sensed that he would do them no harm and only spoke the truth. She moved into his lap. "He's telling the truth Mama. He no hurt us." She told her mother as she touched his face.

Cam didn't touch her for fear that he'd scare her. He simply studied the little girl in front of him much the same way he'd studied her mother only minutes before.

Her green eyes reflected such a blatant trust in him, that it nearly took his breath away.

Liz looked to her friend with a helpless look in her eyes. "Daniel? Please don't take them." Tears were streaming down her face. All of her greatest fears were coming true.

In all of his life, Daniel Jackson had never seen so much terror in one person's eyes. _'She really thinks I'm going to take them away. What is going on? What are they? I mean, they're children but not normal children. So what are they?'_

He shook his head. "No Liz. I'm not going to take them. We're actually gonna take you guys somewhere safe so we can talk. Trust me when I say nothing is going to happen to you or the kids. I swear on Sam's life."

In that simple statement, she knew he was telling the truth. To swear on the life of his best friend meant he wouldn't go back on it. She could also sense it along with a myriad of emotions from the both of them. Anxiety. Wonder. Confusion. But strangely enough no fear. They knew more than they led on.

"W-w-where?"

Cam stood up with Aleera in his arms. The little girl laid her head in the crook of his neck with hesitation. He stared down at her in wonder before answering her mother. "Cheyenne Mountain."

Liz nearly fell back down on the ground. In she hadn't been holding Cairo, she would've. "As in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex?" She looked to Daniel for confirmation.

He nodded.

Her world dropped out. "You kidding?"

Cam shook his head this time. "Nope. I work with Jackson and your sister. Trust me you're gonna be fine and no one's gonna take the kids from you." _'What the hell is she hiding? Apparently all the Carters keep life interesting.'_

They walked back into the house; Cam and Liz still holding the kids. By the time they got towards the front of the house, a black Suburban was already pulling up. With a deep breath, Liz followed Daniel and Mitchell out the door.

The ride took less than ten minutes. Which was all the time Liz needed to go back into panic mode.

Sensing their mother's discomfort, both children laid a hand on her from each side. Instantly she felt better.

Both Mitchell and Jackson watched the three youngest Carters. It was hard to miss how Liz suddenly calmed back down at her children's touch. They merely glanced at each other. Little did they know, they were thinking the same thing. _'What are they?'_


	2. And The Bottom Drops Out

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter Two: And the Bottom Drops Out...

Atlantis:

Sam:

Sam sat out on her balcony staring at the ocean. It had been years since she had seen something this beautiful. Hell it had been years since she had been anywhere on 'vacation'.

Too bad she didn't feel at peace.

Being gone for almost a month hadn't changed that.

Ever since they had come back from that whole Asgard/Odyssey mess, she hadn't felt the same. Something was different. Off. Clearly not right.

Teal'c flat out refused to tell them what had gone on those four years other than what was necessary. Even after her and Vala begging at the same time, he still wouldn't budge. So much so that he wouldn't even tell Ishta.

At first she didn't think anything of it. If she couldn't remember it why bother?

Every now and then she'd get brief flashes. She wasn't sure if they were memories or just her subconscious showing her what she really wanted.

----

_He laid behind her with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Nuzzling her neck he whispered, "I love you."_

_----_

_Two pairs of blue eyes locked as he moved above her. She had never felt so complete before. His mouth came crashing down on hers as they cried out in sweet release._

_----_

_His hand cupped her cheek as he forced her to look at him. "You have no clue how long I've been wanting to touch you like this."_

----

Surprisingly she'd turned to Vala. She'd really had no choice. Teal'c wasn't spilling the beans. Daniel was way more distracted than normal. And Cam, well that had hurt the most. Cam had completely pulled away from her. Team nights ceased to exist. He would make every excuse to get out of it. And he flirted with every female on base. After two weeks of it, she'd had enough. She couldn't bear to be around him when he so clearly wanted nothing with her. When the offer to go to Atlantis for a couple months came up, she'd taken it.

Her heart broke even further when he hadn't even come to see her off. And he had known full well she was leaving too.

----

_Hesitantly, she raised her hand to knock on the door to his on base quarters._

"_Come in." was the muffled reply she received._

_Again the trepidation set in. Why was she even bothering._

_She couldn't quite bring herself to look at him. "Hi."_

_He seemed startled by her presence. "Sam. Hi."_

_Silence hung between the two of them for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke._

"_What brings you by?"_

'_Here goes nothing.' "I, ah, wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Atlantis for a couple of months."_

_He nodded. When she finally chanced a glance in his direction, it seemed that he found something on the wall beside her fascinating._

"_Yeah. Jackson told me. When do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

_He was wearing an expression that she couldn't quite pin down. "Wow."_

"_Yeah."_

_He turned away from her. "That's great. I hope you enjoy it."_

_Somehow she had expected more than that from him. But it was clear that she wasn't gonna get it. The realization brought tears to her eyes that were threatening to fall. She decided that she needed to get out of there and quick. "I will. Take care Mitchell." Using his last name provided a small shred of emotional distance. She turned and shut his door without giving him a chance to answer._

_As she exited his room, her lungs felt like they were collapsing. Thank god that no one had been in the hallways for they would've seen the Great Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter losing her composure._

----

Neither of them had come to see her off. Her best friend or Cam. Well what exactly was Cameron Mitchell to her? She wasn't quite sure. They'd been friends for years. And she'd had an infatuation with him since the day they met at the Academy. But, regulations aside, it had seemed that she wouldn't even get the chance to figure it out. He avoided her like she had the plague.

And she felt lost.

No make that lost AND confused.

Confusion set in big time at the beginning of the week.

---

_Her new partner in crime had appeared in her quarters bright and early that morning. After about an hour of begging, she had convinced her to tag along on her excursion to the infirmary._

_Both of them had been feeling sick since just before they had gotten to Atlantis._

_But no one else knew it._

_So here she was sitting on a gurney next to Vala._

_Carson had taken so much blood that she was beginning to think that he was a closet vampire._

_And in he walked with two clipboards in his hands looking somewhat unsure of himself._

_Oh this wasn't good._

"_Well lassies. I know why ye' been sick."_

_Vala had her hand in a death grip._

"_Ye' both pregnant. Of course I'll have to do sonograms to determine just how far along ye' are."_

_She watched as Vala dashed out the door. Knowing that she was already an unstable wreck, she threw on her jacket and hopped down. She mumbled a "thanks Carson"_ _and was out the door in an instant._

----

After that, she was a wreck herself. Later that night she had cried with Vala for the better part of a couple hours.

And one question lingered.

_Who_ was the father of her child?

Well maybe two.

Was_ he_ the father of her child?

----

Vala:

Broken. That's how she felt.

Here she was , in the City of the Ancestors, surrounded by such beautiful scenery. There was so much to do and yet she didn't feel like enjoying any of it.

Something was missing. Make that someone.

Daniel.

She had taken Sam's offer to join her in Atlantis for the next five months.

She'd had no other choice.

_Daniel_ had left her no other choice.

He'd blown up on her the week before they left.

----

"_Knock, knock darling." She said as she stepped into his office. She'd missed him. They hadn't really spent any time inside or outside of work together these days. She couldn't seem to figure out why._

_He didn't even look up at her._

"_So what are you working on?" She walked around his desk to stand behind him hoping she could understand what he was currently studying._

_Once again didn't look up. "Nothing much."_

"_Want to go grab some lunch?" She was hoping that he'd say yes. Even though there was nothing actually going on between them, she missed his companionship. _

"_Ate already."_

_Well there went that plan. "Want to go to the surface for a little while with me?" _

_Again he didn't look up from the book. "I'm busy."_

_She was confused by his short answers. Even if he was busy, he usually said more than that. "Oh okay then. How about later?"_

_He slammed the book shut. "Dammit Vala!"_

_She jumped back in shock. Daniel had never yelled at her like this before. She didn't even say anything and didn't dare look up at him._

"_Why is it that you can't leave me alone?"_

_She simply shook her head as she felt tears well in her eyes. He looked at her as if she was the least desirable thing in the universe._

"_No really, why is it? How come you don't respect my personal space at all?"_

"_I-I-I just..." she trailed off at a loss for words. This was a side of Daniel she had never seen. No matter how much she had driven him nuts in the past, he had never snapped at her like this before._

_He looked at her incredulously. "You just what Vala? You just want to drive me insane? You just want to bother me?"_

"_Never mind." She started to make her way towards the door._

"_Give it up Vala." He ground out._

_She turned to face him. The look on his face almost took all the oxygen from her lungs. "Give what up?" She asked honestly through her tears._

"_This," he made a gesture between him and her "This nonsense. You have to know that none of this would ever go anywhere. You can possibly believe that I'll give in to you."_

_Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Did he, after all this time, really think that little of her? He couldn't have possibly known how much she felt for him. How much of her heart she was simply willing to hand over to him if he had just asked. "I don't know what you're talking about Daniel."_

"_Oh quit feigning innocence. I'm really tired of your shit. I. Don't. Want. You."_

_The venom in his voice had her backing out the door before the sobs broke out. "I. Get. It." She told him and turned to run down the hall towards her quarters._

_----_

That was the last time she had spoken to him. It had been over a month and still the pain hadn't lessened.

It had only gotten worse.

If she didn't have Sam to turn to, she would have lost it.

In fact the news they received at the beginning of the week had thrown them both for a loop and she almost did lose it.

----

_The two of them sat side by side on a gurney in the infirmary. They had both secretly been feeling sick since before they had left for Atlantis. She had finally gotten tired of meals coming back up and talked Sam into coming with her to get checked out by Dr. Beckett._

_Yes, she, Vala Mal Doran actually wanted to see the doctor._

_This had to be bad._

_After various samples were taken from the both of them, they sat and waited._

_And then the ball dropped._

"_Well lassies. I know why ye' been sick."_

_Vala had Sam's hand in a death grip._

"_Ye' both pregnant. Of course I'll have to do sonograms to determine just how far along ye' are."_

_Vala felt like she was going to pass out. She dashed out of the room._

----

It had gone downhill from there. Sam had shown up that night at her room and the two simply cried on each other.

And the worst part was that she didn't know who the father of her child was.

Well for sure that is.

Life just sucked.


	3. Wanna Run That By Me Again?

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter Three: Wanna Run That By Me Again?

She wasn't quite sure where they were. What she did know was that they were far underground. Everyone they had walked past had stared at her and the kids like they'd never seen a stranger before. And what was that ring with the hieroglyphics on it? Was that the _Stargate_ that Sam had referred to in a mumbled conversation she had overheard her sister having with Daniel eight years ago. _Deep Space Telemetry my ass._ She always knew her sister was up to something more.

Liz sat nervously in the briefing room with the kids. Daniel and Cameron had gone to go get them something to eat while they waited for their boss.

It didn't click with her until just now just who their 'boss' was. The Airman who had brought the kids food had mentioned that General O'Neill would be in shortly. The panic was back.

----

Meanwhile:

The General's Office:

Jack O'Neill stood just out of Liz's line of sight with Daniel & Mitchell. He let out a sigh. "So the Junior Carters did what?"

Surprisingly, he hadn't been that shocked that Sam's little sister reappeared after so long. She had been in Egypt for quite some time. He had gone with Sam to see her off. But the fact that she now had two kids in tow, _had_ peaked his interest. He guessed that Sam's niece and nephew were around the age of his own children. Jack O'Neill now had two little troublemakers compliments of his wife. Madison and Kyle O'Neill were almost four and the light of their parents' lives.

The father in him led him to wonder where exactly these kids' father was. It was clear for all who knew or had ever met Michael Deluca to see, that the two toddlers sitting in the briefing room were his. So where was he? Liz never went anywhere without at least one member of her clan of misfits. So where were they all? How come Liz was here-in Colorado Springs- by herself?

Cameron was slightly amused at the General's new found nickname for Liz and the kids. "Cairo and Liz healed Aleera, General. Jackson and I both saw it with our own eyes. Her hand covered his and suddenly Aleera's leg wasn't bleeding anymore."

"The kids obviously know what they can do Jack. Cairo cried hysterically when he realized he'd done it in front of us."

"And Carter?" It wasn't that hard to fall into calling Liz, Carter. He'd done it with her older sister for as long as he'd known her. And while neither of the sister's bore any resemblance to each other, Liz's attitude and the way she carried herself had always reminded him very much of a certain blonde Lt. Col. / ex-girlfriend of his. Just like Sam, Liz was a tough little thing wrapped in a deceptively beautiful exterior. He'd witnessed it firsthand, all the times he'd accompanied Sam to see her.

"She freaked too when she realized that we had seen the whole thing. She begged me not to call you and not to take the kids from her."

"Why?"

"We're not sure General. We didn't get that far yet. We kinda figured you'd want to be there for it."

'_General O'Neill to the Gate Room. General O'Neill to the Gate Room immediately please.'_

He motioned for Daniel and Mitchell to follow him.

"What is it Walter?"

"Ask Chatham sir. He asked for you as soon as he got here."

He turned to the Tokra in question"Well?"

"As you all know I'm Antarian by birth."

They all nodded.

"I am sure that you are aware that my home world was completely destroyed four of your Earth years ago."

Again they nodded.

"I was under the impression that my sister and I are the only survivors of our race."

Cam could practically feel his eyes start to roll as boredom set in. "Chatham no offense, but, I'm kinda waiting for the punch line."

O'Neill snicked and the Tokra merely looked confused at Mitchell's attempt to get to the point. He liked Mitchell more and more every day.

"As I was saying I sense there are three Antarians on your base._"_

All at once Jack, Cam and Daniel looked at each other and replied "Liz."

"Cha my friend," Jack said as he slapped him on the back "follow us."

The four men made their way back to the briefing room where the 'Junior' Carters were busy eating their lunch.

Even though they had their backs to him when he entered, it was hard to miss the fact that they were instantly aware of Chatham's presence. All three of their heads snapped around in his direction.

"Guess that answers that one kids." Jack broke the silence.

Chatham, much to everyone's surprise bowed to Liz and her startled children.

He then turned back to General O'Neill. "I was correct. However I did not realize they were of noble blood."

Daniel coughed and Cameron choked.

"Cha? Noble? Do explain." O'Neill replied with an arched eyebrow.

Chatham turned to Liz "Milady, are these not the children of the Commandant, Lord Rathander?" The colors of her royal seal and the little boys face gave away their lineage.

'_I will not hurt you.' _He told her in their minds. _'You and your children are family. Rathander was the son of my father's sister.'_

For her part Liz looked like she was ready to pass out. The air about this man was familiar. He looked a bit like Ashley with his blonde hair, intense green eyes, and well built physique. Much like any other Antarian man she had ever met. He also had that same regal presence about him and she could sense no malevolence in him. Yet she still felt like she could pass out none the less. She grabbed her children's hands in the hopes they would sense it and fix it. They did and she could only nod.

"And you, their mother?"

"Yes."

He once again turned back to the men. "Not only are you looking at the only other survivors of my race. They are the only remaining members of the House Natares, the ruling House of Antar. Which makes her," he said as he motioned to Liz "the Commandantess. And them," he motioned to Cairo and Aleera "the Count and Countess."

Chatham's words set in Liz's brain. _Only surviving members._ She knew in her heart Michael was dead but to hear it voiced made it final. She practically fell back into her chair and tears pooled in her eyes.

Daniel was by her side in an instant. "It's okay."

She motioned for him to go back by Jack and Mitchell. "I'm fine."

Chatham had realized that his words had affected her deeply. "Milady, I am sorry. Did you not know? Did you not feel?"

'_This is new. I guess since she knows we're not alone a non-disclosure agreement isn't necessary. Wonder how the big man is gonna like this one?' _Jack thought to himself. "Excuse me, feel?"

"Yeah." Liz replied with a shaky breath. "Antarians cannot have a child with just any person. Only with their mate. Once a child is conceived, a bond is formed between not only the child and the parents but between the parents that is unbreakable. If one should die, no matter how far away they are, the other feels it."

Mitchell found himself feeling very sorry for Sam's sister as well as her niece and nephew. The heartache could clearly be seen in her eyes.

"Well I guess that answers some of my questions. So Liz how ya been?"

Liz couldn't help but smile slightly at the General's attempt to lighten the mood. She was used to it. Anytime she had ever seen him, he was like that. His sarcasm reminded her a lot of Michael.

"Well Jack, I've had better days."

Cameron raised an eyebrow a la Teal'c and turned to Daniel and mouthed 'Jack?'

Daniel's only response was to laugh. "Don't forget he dated her sister for a while Cam." He whispered.

Cam nodded but had no retort.

"So I've heard. Would ya care to share the story with the rest of the class?"

She gave him an impish grin. "Only if you can wrangle someone up to entertain my kids. Cairo, Aleera say hi to Jack. He's another one of Aunt Sam's friends."

They dashed to the other side of the table so that they could say hi. Now it was Jack who's jaw hit the floor. He didn't expect either of them to say hi let alone come over to him.

Cairo touched his hand and turned to his mother. "He nice man Mama. He no lie eitha."

Aleera nodded in agreement with her brother.

Liz had to laugh at the shocked looks on the faces of all the men in the room.

Teal'c chose and appropriate moment to walk into the briefing room.

The children were immediately interested in him. His expression said that the fascination went both ways.

He then looked to Liz. Then to Jack. "O'Neill, is this not the other daughter of Jacob Carter?"

Cameron choked again. "T, it took you less then 5 seconds to figure out what I'm still trying to wrap my mind around. How the hell did you do that?"

"It is a gift that you do not posses Colonel Mitchell."

The rest of the adults in the room laughed.

"Hey T, do you think you can take the kids down to Dr. Lam," Jack asked as he looked to Liz "with your approval of course."

She nodded. "As long it's okay with, them it's fine with me."

Teal'c bowed to them and held a hand out to each child. Without question the kids took Teal'c's hands and waived at their mother on their way out.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Jack said as he clapped his hands together. "Shall we," he gestured to the table for everyone to sit down.

Liz was the first to speak, "Well this is definitely not what I was expecting."

"Yeah we get that Carter. Wanna explain why."

Liz eyed Cameron carefully. _'So this is the man my sister is head over heels for eh. I take it back. We'll have to see.'_ "I was fully prepared to have to take the kids and go on the run again."

'_Run again?' _"How come?"

Liz regarded her sister's best friend. He was far more outspoken than when she'd seen him last. And he had changed far beyond that. His hair was now short and spiky. And he had clearly been working out. If she didn't already see him like a brother, he would of been in trouble. "Daniel what I'm about to say might shock you."

"Carter," Jack chimed in, "somehow I doubt that."

Liz shook her head. "Okay. The crash in Roswell in 1947 really happened." When they didn't exactly look shocked, she knew that they did in fact know more than they let on.

The three men nodded and Chatham just observed. He would chime in when or if it was necessary.

"There were four pods that were sent to Earth by the Antarian government. The heads of their Royal family had been slaughtered by a warlord. They were recreated and sent here until the time came that they would be able to return home and reclaimed their throne. They didn't emerge from the pods until 1989. The four of them were adopted after being found on the Highway 89 by the Sheriff. Jack, Daniel, you've met them before."

Neither man said a word but both of their expressions told Liz she needed to continue. "The Antarians sent their King Zander, their Queen Avaria, the King's sister Princess Vilandra, and the King's right hand man Lord Rathander, the Commandant of the Royal Armed Forces. Here they were Max Evans, Tess Valenti, Isabel Evans, and Michael Deluca. We all lead relatively normal lives until the summer of 1999. There was a fight that broke out in my step-father's diner, the Crashdown. A gun was pulled and the next thing I know, I got shot. Max healed me. And after that things got weird. It was a good week if the Special Unit wasn't trying to get one or all of us."

"Can I interrupt for just a second?"

"Sure _Mitchell_."

Jack laughed. _'Another Carter has his number.'_

"Special Unit?"

"Of the FBI. Not officially sanctioned of course. Once they kidnaped Max and tortured him. They tried to take me twice when we were just starting college. At that point it was decided that none of the eight of us would ever be caught alone. We were stronger together. Power of two is better than power of one."

"Power?"

Liz locked eyes with Daniel. _'More power than you can imagine. This is just the tip of the iceberg.'_ It was directed at Daniel but she made sure Jack and Cameron heard it too. It made Cam spit out his water.

Liz laughed as Daniel clapped him on the back.

"As I was saying we all had powers. Telepathic, telekinetic and the ability to heal, among others. I obviously had them cause Max healed me. Maria, Kyle and Alex got them because they had to be healed after we were in a bad car accident in Massachusetts."

Another question fell from his lips. "Maria, Kyle and Alex?"

"Maria Deluca, Kyle Valenti and Alex Whitman. My three best friends. Maria's mom adopted Michael. Kyle's dad adopted Tess and Alex's Father's best friend adopted Max and Isabel. We all grew up together."

Daniel decided that as much as he didn't want to bring it up, he needed to.

"Liz, what happened to them? Where are they? It's not like you to travel by yourself."

Sadness appeared in her blue eyes. "They left just before my 20th birthday. He was supposed to come back for me."

"Michael?"

She nodded solemnly. "We didn't even know I was pregnant. I didn't go with them cause I wanted to finish my last two finals. The Prime Minister himself who was also Michael's brother, came to protect me until I could join them."

Chatham's eyes lit up. "Ashley? My cousin lives?"

Liz nodded with a small smile. She was genuinely happy that another of their race had survived. She thought of the Antarians as her race too. Ashley had once explained to the group how being healed had changed them in every way, right down to the most basic level. They were just as Antarian as the Royal Four. And they were gonna go back with them to Antar to repair all of Khivar's damage. A new government and strong leaders were what the planet needed. And Antar was about to get eight of them. By Antarian tradition and law Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael's significant others were now Royals too. Maria would be seen as the King's mate, Alex as the Queen's, Kyle would be a Prince, and she would be the Commandantess alongside Michael. A rather large contingent had been sent to Earth to see that everyone would receive the training necessary to fill their respective roles. The people were more than welcoming and accepting of their new Royals. It was being heralded as the beginning of a great new age for Antar. But then something happened.

"Everyone had already been told and given a chance to say their good-byes. Sheriff Valenti and Amy Deluca went with them. I had just finished my English Lit final when I felt it."

"The end Milady?" Chatham asked.

She nodded. It was not lost on anyone that she struggled to take a breath before speaking.

"It felt like the air had been sucked from my lungs." A visible shudder ran through her as she recalled a memory that, for years, she'd tried so hard to bury. The pain that she went through that had almost been her undoing. "It had been a long time since I had that kind of deafening silence in my mind. I have never ever felt so lonely in my entire life. So cut off."

She gripped the table and willed the tears to stay at bay. The four men's gazes were locked on her but she didn't dare meet their eyes. That would mean she'd give in to the emotions that came careening forward anytime _it_ was recalled. Losing grip right now wouldn't help anyone. A maelstrom of emotions swept through her as she struggled to continue.

"All I remember is falling to my knees and Ashley taking me back to our house. I cried for three days straight. I wished I'd died with them. I felt suffocated. My soul was empty. I was not used to feeling _-being-_ so alone." Her demeanor suddenly snapped from sadness to a bright smile with her last sentence. "But then Ashley told me something that forced me to snap out of it."

All but Cameron stayed silent. They seemed content to let him ask all the questions. "The twins?"

Liz nodded. "I figured we'd be safe cause we were in Egypt. No one of consequence knew I was there. And I was untraceable cause I had finally started using my father's name. I was content there until they found us."

"They?"

"The Special Unit. Or it could have been Khivar's men. I still don't know for sure. I just know that one morning Ashley handed me plane tickets, a cell phone, credit cards and told me to go. We've been bouncing around since."

"How long ago was that?"

"About eight months. We ended up in Rio de Janeiro but I was too afraid to stay in one place too long. After that it was Argentina, Mexico, and Canada. Two weeks ago, I finally got up the courage to return to the States. But I was still so scared. If any of them got their hands on the kids..." She couldn't bear to finish that sentence. It didn't matter they got the point.

Daniel and Jack both winced. How she had managed to survive on the run for that long with two kids in tow amazed them. And yet, it didn't because she was a Carter. If anyone knew how to beat the odds, it was them.

Continuing his role as inquisitor, Cam asked "Who was that man you mentioned?"

"Khivar?"

"Yeah."

She straightened up and took another shaky breath. Even after nearly four years, it _he_ was hard to talk about. "He was the one who had murdered Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael the first time around."

Chatham saw his opportunity to speak. He bowed his head as if to ask permission to speak. She bowed her head in return. "As did he this time Milady. At least, that's what we believe. But you needn't worry. He was eviscerated along with the rest of our people." His voice was a whisper as he finished speaking. He knew that it wasn't any consolation.

To her, it wasn't any solace. The knowledge that they truly were the last of Antarian race was sobering. Her children would never know their father's home world. "How, Chatham?"

He once again bowed his head in acknowledgment to her before explaining. She was used to it. Antarians took respect to whole new heights. Before everything had gone wrong, when there'd been a literal calvary on Earth, people would bow everywhere she went. They didn't make eye contact and _no_ _one_ dared called her by her first name. It was 'Yes Milady' 'Of course Lady Elizabeth' or her personal favorite (not really) 'As you wish Commandantess'. For a small town girl from a dead end town, it was overwhelming. It was nice to be respected, but she really didn't want anyone 'falling' at her feet. It was one facet of Antarian culture that boggled her mind.

"We're still unsure. The Tokra have not been able to raise Antar's Stargate but all surface scans show the entire populace is gone and the planet is uninhabitable."

Teal'c who up until then had been standing at the door listening, came in.

Liz without having to say a word gave him a look that seemed to inquire as to the whereabouts of her children.

"Cairo Carter and Aleera Carter are with Doctor Lam, Liz Carter."

She nodded. She'd had enough of the whole reminiscing thing for now. Right now all she wanted was to see her kids.

Daniel seeing the unease on Liz's face turn to Mitchell, "Cam do you think you could take Liz to the kids?"

Cam nodded and held out his arm for Liz, "Milady," he said with a smirk.

Liz, in turn, rolled her eyes and took his arm.

"I shall go with them," Chatham declared eagerly as he followed the pair out.

Teal'c took Liz's vacated seat next to Daniel.

"Well kiddies, wasn't that enlightening? Thoughts? NID perhaps?"

"I don't know Jack. I just know that she doesn't feel safe out there. And if it is the NID, they probably won't stop until they have her and the kids."

"Suggestions?"

"Perhaps O'Neill we should send Cairo, Aleera, and Liz Carter to visit Colonel Carter."

Jack shook his head. "It sounds like an idea T."

Daniel suddenly seemed very uncomfortable in his chair at the mention of anything close to Atlantis. And there was a time where he would've danced on the table if it meant he could go to the 'Lost City'. But the mere mention of the place where Sam and Vala had vacated to made him extremely uneasy.

Jack knew and decided he'd had enough. They'd been driving him steadily insane for nearly a month now with all of their pouting. _'Plan A here we come.'_ "The Concordia will be leaving tomorrow for Atlantis. Space Monkey, pack your bags."

"Jack, I-"

"No buts Danny Boy, you and Mitchell are now officially on Carter watch. You will be accompanying them to Atlantis. Make sure you're ready because the Concordia leaves 0800 tomorrow. I'll have someone take you and Mitchell to get your things and Liz's things from Carter's house."

He got up from the table and turned around. "Oh and before you say a word, Teal'c is _not_ going with you. He's leaving tomorrow on vacay to see Ishta." With his patented smirk, he left the room.

Teal'c stood. "You will have some groveling to do when you reach Atlantis, Daniel Jackson. You and Colonel Mitchell both."

"Teal'c could you-"

"For the last time Daniel Jackson I will not reveal what happened during those 4 years. If things are meant to be then they will happen again. However I am growing weary of seeing you and Colonel Mitchell wander the halls like zombies."

He simply bowed his head and left to go in search of General O'Neill.

Daniel sat in deep thought for nearly twenty minutes. For some reason a conversation he had with one of the 'AU' Mitchells popped into his head. That was another incident (read: headache) that had the whole surreal feel going for it.

----

_He sat opposite yet _another_ Cameron Mitchell. This one had come through the gate with, you guessed it, _another_ SG-1. _

_This SG-1 however, was very different in terms of personnel. This team consisted of himself (well not him obviously), Teal'c, Major Evan Lorne, and of course Mitchell._

'_Mitchell' made a face and clucked his tongue. "Well this is awkward."_

_He found himself nodding. "Oh yes. And yet, not so much. So, um, I got a couple questions for you."_

"_I figured as much. Do we have any idea as to how to fix this? Cause my wife will have my head if I'm not back soon." he asked anxiously._

_Daniel's eyebrows shot up at the mention of a wife. Cam, for as long as he'd known him hadn't shown interest in any one other than Sam. Not that Sam knew it. His friend, like him, was very good at keeping secrets in check. "Wife?"_

'_Mitchell' shot him an incredulous look. "You're kidding right? I guess that means that your Cam isn't married."_

"_Nope can't say that he is."_

_The other man simply ran a hand through his hair. "Sucks for him. As I was saying, I need to get home within the next few days or the Misses is gonna kick my ass around the SGC. And I'll be damned if I miss this the second time around." His face held a rueful smile._

"_Miss what?"_

"_The birth of our daughter. I was on P3X-222 when Caiden and Danny were born. She'll have my head if I miss out again. And Lizzie'll kick my ass if she has to endure having her hand broken this time around cause I wasn't there. I'm not sure I want her to either. My sister-in-law is kinda scary for such a small thing." He chuckled._

_Daniel couldn't hide the shock that ran through him. "Lizzie? As in Sam's sister Liz?"_

"_Of course Liz. Do you know anyone else named Liz?" He shot Daniel another 'you've got to be kidding' look._

_It suddenly clicked. "You're married to Sam?" It was more a statement than a question._

'_Mitchell' held up his left hand revealing a white gold band with the symbol for Earth on it. "Going on six years now. We got married a couple months after I was released from the hospital. I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm gonna guess that your Cam got messed up badly in Antarctica too."_

_Daniel nodded but said nothing._

"_Sam was by my side through the whole thing. Once I got better, I proposed and lucky for me she said yes. We were married two months later. About another month after that we found out she was pregnant with Caiden and Danny." He pulled a photo out of the inside pocket of his BDUs. The photo was of him and Sam sitting side by side with two obviously giggling, blond haired, blue eyed toddlers across their laps. Behind them stood a smiling Liz and..._

"_What's Major Lorne doing with his arms wrapped around Liz?"_

'_Mitchell' laughed. "C'mon Jackson I know you're not that dumb. Take a closer look at the picture."_

_An obviously pregnant -how had he missed that the first time around- Liz had her arms wrapped around the Majors' neck who was smiling down at her as if the camera wasn't even there. They both had wedding rings on. "They're married?"_

_He nodded. "Sam wasn't too keen on it at first ya know. Considering he's almost twelve years older than her and Liz was only eighteen at the time. But she got over it. She really wanted Liz away from her ex and Lorne was the best way for it. Evan joined the SGC just before they had got hitched and Liz moved here to be closer to him and Sam. She's teaching at one of the local elementary schools. This was taken a couple months before Nadine was born. She'll be five next month and their son Connor just turned a year two weeks ago."_

"_Wow." Words escaped the linguist at the moment. He was a bit-okay maybe more than a bit, but let's not split hairs- shocked._

"_Yeah. They're really happy. He takes good care of her. That went a long way to Sam warming up to the idea. She really loved the idea of having Liz literally down the block. She was happy to at least have one close member of her family."_

"_I guess that means Mark's an asshole in your reality too?"_

_A scowl appeared on 'Mitchell's face at the mention of his brother-in-law. "Yeah that's putting in mildly. He's a prick. Tried to blackmail Sam into keeping Liz from attending Jacob's funeral. He told Sam that if Liz came he'd take Sam to court to have their father buried at Arlington instead of the Colorado Springs Cemetery like Jacob had asked. I have never been so proud of Sam as when she slugged him." He laughed._

"_Damn things aren't that different. Mark did the same thing here. Liz acted as if she couldn't get a flight out here in time. It tore Sam up that Liz didn't get to say a proper good-bye."_

"_I'm sure it did. Sam hasn't spoken to him since. That doesn't stop him from sending Christmas cards with pictures of his brats though. It's okay. Sam and Liz got the good genes I guess cause they pop out the pretty kids. I mean I may be a bit biased but my sons and my niece and nephew are damn cute."_

_Daniel chuckled. This Cam was pretty amusing. Family man Cam seemed more relaxed than his own. _

"_So are Sam and I even?"_

_He shook his head. "Nope. Been dancing round each other for years. And with the regs being the way they are.."_

'_Mitchell' cut him off. "Ya mean you guys still have the stupid frat regs in place? General O'Neill and President Corland did away with them a long time ago. I mean we still have to be discreet and all. It's not like Sam and I can traipse the halls holding hands or anything but we're allowed to be together. If we weren't I woulda left the SGC a while ago. Her and the kids mean too much to me."_

_He nodded. "So that's where Sam is. Where's?"_

"_Vala?" 'Mitchell supplied for him._

_He had a dumbstruck look on his face as he nodded again. "I am a bit curious."_

"_She's on maternity leave too. Your little girl's gonna drop any day now."_

'Wow that was _not_ the answer I was expecting.' _"My what?"_

_He let out an exasperated sigh. "Mary and Joseph. Are you two not together here either? Jeez what is wrong with all of you?"_

"_We're?"_

"_Yeah you two got hitched last year. Bout damn time too. Won Teal'c a lot of money."_

"_I. Uh. Wow."_

"_Yeah. Thank god the two of you, well the two of them, got their acts together. I love Vala don't get me wrong. But, I wasn't exactly disappointed when she moved outta the house."_

"_She lived with you guys?"_

"_Yeah, she stayed in one of the spare bedrooms. Sam extended the invitation. I was told to either put up or shut up. And I wasn't exactly wanting to take up residence in one of the other rooms so I agreed. Vala lived with us for nearly two years. Don't get me wrong it was nice having a babysitter on hand at all times."_

"_You let her watch the kids?"_

"_Why not? She's great with em. Otherwise we wouldn't have made her Danny's god mother. I don't know about your Vala, but our Vala learned to blend into Earth culture really well. She's Sam's best friend."_

_Daniel sat back in his chair. The knowledge that he and Vala were married with a child on the way in another universe was interesting to say the least. He couldn't picture Vala exactly being the happy homemaker type. He wondered if his Vala (well she wasn't _his_ but that's not the point) could be like that. If she could, well than maybe they could... _

----

Meanwhile:

Commissary:

Liz sat across from Cameron sipping her coffee. As soon as he'd mentioned it, she nodded eagerly. It'd been forever since she'd had a decent cup of coffee. Chatham had gone ahead to see the kids.

"How come you're not all mother hen right now?"

"Because if anything was wrong with my kids, they'd tell me. Or I'd feel it. Right now they're perfectly content."

"Freaky."

She shook her head. "Yeah not so much. So I suppose you can tell me where my sister is now?"

"Atlantis."

She gasped. "As in the Atlantis of myths, Atlantis? The lost city."

"Apparently it's not so lost anymore. Just in another galaxy."

Somehow, in the grand scheme of things, that really did not surprise her. "I see. So what's Sam doing there?"

His expression faltered for a split second and she managed to catch it. Yep. _'He probably didn't even realize he did that.'_ She decided that she'd eventually get the real truth out sooner or later. For now, whatever story he fed her would be enough.

"Um, ah, she's visiting for a couple months. Kind of a vacation. A bit of a long story." _'Hey it wasn't a lie, was it? Granted it's not the whole truth either.'_ He was kinda glad that it wasn't a lie. He didn't really think he could get past her if he had to.

"Okay then." _'Liar.'_ Her inner voice singsonged to him _'Liar.'_

Silence. They sat there in it until Liz made Mitchell speechless for the third time that day.

"So how long have you been in love with my sister?"

He couldn't hide his shock. _'Damn she does not pull any punches does she.'_ "I-I-I-"

'_Oh no. You had your inquisition. I will have mine.' _She smirked at the stammering man across from her. "Don't even try to talk your way out of it. I can see on your face and feel it in your soul. Your mind is practically screaming out for her. I've been doing my damdest to block it out but it's so strong. So, I'll ask again, how long?"

"We can't." He replied unconvincingly.

She shot him a dubious look. It was quite clear that the man in front of her was head over heals for her sister. And she knew that Sam had wanted him for a long, long time. She had confessed her feelings for him to Liz years ago. Liz couldn't say that she blamed her sister really. He was definitely easy on the eyes. But what she couldn't figure out was why they weren't together. Regs aside. If they really wanted to be with each other, they'd find a way. So what was keeping them apart? "Oh give me a break. Don't go spouting that protocol and regs crap to me. That's a convenient excuse to hide behind don't you think?"

He nodded, staring at his coffee like it was gonna save him from the conversation.

She stood up from the table. "A word of advice Cameron. Don't ignore it. Life is too short and there are no guarantees so you have to hold on to what you've got; who you've got with both hands. Grab at every opportunity you can. Think about it."

He did. Until his head hurt.

----

Jack's Quarters:

Teal'c had located General O'Neill in his 'home away from home': his room at the Chateau de Stargate.

"Hey T. Come on in."

He sat across from his friend with a bemused expression on his face.

"O'Neill, I believe you are enjoying my suggestion immensely."

"That I am T. That I am."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Well T, it's like this. See I've been looking for a way to get Doc and Dopey to our fair not so Lost City. You and Miss Lizzie gave me a convenient excuse."

"Again, may I ask why O'Neill?"

He gave Teal'c an all knowing smile. "See. I know that something big happened in those four years. And I also know that it isn't public or common knowledge that the regulations have changed drastically. Meaning they don't know."

"And just who is this they that you refer to?"

"See I don't buy it that you don't know. Cause you were there."

"Are you speaking of Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter?"

Jack nodded vigorously at his best friend. Both men's smiles were wide.

"Like I said I needed an excuse to get Doc and Dopey to get their heads out of their asses. I don't know what went on before Carter and Vala left. But I do know that all four have been moping around since."

"Has there been word from Atlantis, O'Neill?"

"To borrow a phrase from you, indeed. I talked to Weir yesterday. Seems our girls are trudging around like kids who've had their candy stolen."

"And it is your belief that Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell are to blame."

"One hundred percent. Hell maybe one hundred and ten percent. She also mentioned that Carter and Vala had gone to see Dr. Beckett at the beginning of the week. He didn't say why, but as of now, they're not allowed too much in the way of gate travel."

"So your plan is to get Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell to Atlantis to repair their mistakes?"

"Yep."

"Well then I have one question."

"What's that T?"

"May Ishta and I not accompany them to the city of the Ancients?"

Jack's response was to laugh and clap Teal'c on the back. "If you want to T. But don't you need to ask the ole ball and chain?"

"She has expressed interest in seeing the city of Ancients, O'Neill. I am sure that she will be most pleased."

"Well then by all means join the party. Be sure to take some pictures and write home for me will ya."


	4. We're Off to See the Wizard

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter Four: We're Off to see the Wizard...

Two Weeks Later:

The Concordia: Odyssey Class Ship:

They had been aboard for about two weeks now. Only the original five it was supposed to have been turned into eleven of them. Beside Teal'c and Ishta, both Chatham and his sister Reille had taken a brief respite from the Tokra to see the city of the Ancestors. Then there was Ashley, of course. He had been pleased to hear that his 'sister', niece, and nephew were all well and more than safe. Not only that but two of his cousins were alive. Liz had insisted that he be allowed to go with them. She explained that he had no one else and that she couldn't in good conscience leave him on Earth while she gallivanted among the stars. And then somehow, the kids managed to talk Jack into allowing Sam's dog, Aurora, to go with them. So the gang was all there.

It also gave Liz the chance to have some chats with Daniel and Cameron. Even though she was only on the base for one day, she had heard through the grapevine Dr. Lam that something had gone down between the members of SG-1 following their whole stuck for four years on the Odyssey deal.

Yeah she knew about it.

Teal'c had explained in great detail. Well okay maybe not so great.

Anyway she had gotten to Daniel first. She got her answers. But not before he given her some news.

----

_She yelled for who ever was at the door to come in._

_Daniel stepped inside. _

_She knew this was her chance to ask about what happened. But she suspected he wanted to speak first. This was gonna be a long conversation of that she was sure._

"_Hi Daniel. Please sit down."_

_He sat on the bed across from her. He seemed almost unsure._

"_Daniel?"_

"_Where are the kids?"_

"_Oh they're with Teal'c and Ishta. Seems my children are very taken with your Jaffa and his wife."_

"_I think it's mutual. He seems rather fascinated by Cai and Eera. And I think Ishta's getting the baby itch."_

_She smirked. After not even knowing the kids for two days, her friends, both new and old, had begun to call the children by their given nicknames._

_He took a deep breath. He wanted to get down to business. "Liz you know they did some tests on you guys just before we left Earth, right?"_

"_Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"_

_He shook his head. "No. But..."_

"_I don't like buts. What is it?"_

"_The tests revealed that you and the kids have enormous amounts of what are referred to as ATA genes."_

"_Jack mentioned it. What exactly does that entail?"_

"_The ATA genes are what allowed the Ancients to control most of their technology. Now I'm sure as you can well figure out, Atlantis is an Ancient outpost."_

"_Meaning what?"_

"_Well, you and the kids tested off the charts compared to anyone else that we have. Meaning they're gonna want at least you to test some things."_

_She nodded. "I think I can live with that. It's not like I don't already have unique abilities. I'm Antarian for crying out loud. I can read minds and move objects without touching them. Playing with some new toys might be fun."_

_His brow furrowed. "See and here I thought you were going to freak out."_

"_Nothing really freaks me out these days Daniel."_

"_I see that. You know Sam is gonna freak though right?"_

_She nodded. It made her sad that she had to lie to her sister for so long about something so important. Missing Sam was one of the worst things that tugged at her heart._

"_How come you never told her?" _

_He asked yet he felt he already had the answer. But the fact of the matter was Daniel knew she needed to talk. Needed to get it out. _

_All of the pain he went through after losing Sha're had bubbled up at one point because he refused to talk about it. Sam had forced his hand on it and he ended up crying on her for hours. After that, when ever he needed to talk she was always there. They had been best friends ever since. _

_So being Sam's best friend, he took it upon himself to look after her little sister as best he could. Granted she wasn't so little anymore. So much pain and heartbreak littered the heart of the now grown woman before him. He had spent a lot of time with her and the kids since they had boarded the Concordia. The kids had taken to calling him, Cam, and Teal'c 'Uncle'._

"_She was safer not knowing Daniel. If it was the Special Unit and they knew that I had a sister, imagine what they would've tried to do to her."_

"_Nothing would've happened to Sam. She's too important. And I'm pretty sure Stargate Command has friends higher up than that of the Special Unit."_

"_I didn't know that back then. I was trying to protect my sister. She was all I had left." She answered as the tears began to well in her now blue eyes. They had changed once her Antarian side had exerted itself._

_He pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "You're not alone anymore you know. You've got all of us now. And Jack is gonna find out who was after you. You won't have to run ever again Liz. Hell now you're part of the most powerful family on Earth too."_

_She smiled gratefully. Emotions didn't need to be read to tell her that every word that had come from Daniel's mouth was the truth. It would take some getting used to but they were finally gonna be okay. Her and the kids. There would be no more running. Ever._

_Daniel pulled back and looked at her. "That still doesn't change the fact that Sam is gonna freak when she sees you and the kids."_

"_Yeah I'm sure. Not only does she not know that she's an Aunt. She's Aunt and sister to alien royalty. And there is that whole business of me now knowing what she does for a living." She chuckled before getting to her main objective. "And I'm sure seeing you and Cameron will be a bit of a shock to her and Vala."_

_This time it was Daniel whom she made speechless. He tried not to give it away in his expression but failed miserably. One's eyes bulging out of one's head tends to give the game away fairly quickly._

_She shook her head and clucked her tongue at him. "Now, now Doctor Jackson. Feigning ignorance will get you nowhere."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_See I fail to believe that. And your body betrays you. I can tell that you're lying Daniel. Humans have different colors for different emotions. And right now you have a hue of black that surrounds you which tells me you're lying. That and I heard some things."_

_He couldn't look at her because she was right. "From who?" He mumbled._

"_Oh a certain birdie who happen to be in the Infirmary when I went to get checked out."_

_He rubbed his face in his hands. "Carolyn."_

_She nodded with an all knowing smirk. "Your Doctor Lam is quite up to date on all things gossip in the SGC. She told me of how you and Cameron seem to have had a falling out with Sam and Vala. So what happened?"_

"_Well I'm sure she's upset that neither me nor Cameron came to say goodbye to her."_

"_I wasn't talking about Sam, Daniel. What happened between you and Vala?"_

_He didn't know where to start._

"_The beginning would be good."_

_He shot her a look. She had read his thoughts._

"_Sorry," she told him as she threw her hands up in mock surrender. "I can't help it. I need to teach you and him how to not broadcast your personal thoughts so loudly. It's hard for me to ignore them. And I'm good at ignoring others. So, shall we?"_

"_Liz, I-"_

"_Save it. You're not getting out of this. Don't worry I'll get Cam too."_

"_Oh that just makes me feel so much better thanks."_

She chose to ignore his sarcasm. "_Yeah I'm sure. So what happened? I know that it all started after you guys got back from the Odyssey. Teal'c told me that much."_

_She was good. "You got Teal'c too?"_

"_I didn't get specifics. I just got the general story."_

_He sighed deeply. He hadn't even really discussed it with anyone. Not even Cam. That wasn't to say that he didn't want to. He just couldn't._

"_Vala-"_

"_You love her. Don't try to deny it. It's written all over you're face, body language and soul at the mere mention of her. Same with Cam and Sam."_

_He didn't even bother to try and look shocked at her statement. Shit. She was real good. Had them pegged real quick. What did he expect though. She was a Carter and they aren't exactly slow on the uptake._

"_I do. She's come a long way since she joined us."_

"_Tell me."_

"_When she first came through the Gate, I really didn't even want her here. She infuriated me. She could hardly manage a word of truth. And then she destroyed that first Supergate. That whole time she was missing, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I refused to write her off. I hoped and prayed that somehow she'd come back to us. Back to me. When she finally came back she was different. More subdued. Less likely to act impulsively. Actually telling the truth. And she really wanted to help us and be apart of SG-1. I was so taken with her. I was always kinda taken with her."_

"_So what happened then? Why are you here and she's there?"_

_He took his glasses off for a second and rubbed the bridge of his nose as a sigh of frustration escaped his lips._

"_After the Odyssey, I kept getting these flashes."_

"_Flashes?"_

"_I think they might have been latent memories that survived."_

"_And?"_

_And he blushed. "Some of them were of us together."_

_She smiled to herself. Only Daniel could blush like that. "Still not seeing a problem."_

"_The problem is that we're on the same team. We're-" The familiar excuse shot from another mouth._

"_Oh cut the shit Daniel." She stood and faced him with anger flashing in her eyes. "What's the real reason?"_

_Her sudden outburst left him a little bit disturbed. He had never known Liz to have any sort of temper. But maybe protecting two Intergalactic toddlers might do that to a woman._

_Maybe what bothered him more was the fact that she was forcing him to spill his feelings. It was something he didn't like doing that often. And even then he only spilled to Sam. But here was the other Carter sister offering her shoulder. He supposed it was only fair considering that he had done it for her. "I'm afraid okay. Is that what you wanna hear?"_

_She shook her head in dismay. "Afraid of what? Feeling again?"_

_Yeah she had known that he had lost a wife a long time ago. He was only a little older than her when Sha're was killed. He had told her about it once but left out the interstellar details. Jack had filled her in on the rest the night before they had left for Atlantis. They had a sort of Stargate Q & A session after everything died down._

_This time he stood and found himself at the window staring among the stars. "After Sha're's death, I thought I'd never be able to go on again. I was fine by myself all that time. And then Vala came. She managed to knock down every wall I had built up for the seven and half years prior to that. I want to be with her." As he turned to face Liz he remarked, "I really do."_

"_I'm sensing a but here."_

"_But I'm afraid. I'm afraid to feel again. I'm afraid that I'll lose her."_

"_Like you lost Sha're?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That still doesn't tell me what happened Daniel. Jack said that Doctor Weir told him that Vala and Sam have been wandering around Atlantis in a daze. What did you do?"_

_He turned back to the window. "I fucked up. Plain and simple. I fucked up real bad." He shook his and examined his reflection in almost disgust._

"_How?"_

"_It's complicated."_

"_Well, you can show me. I mean if you want to that is."_

_The sincerity in her voice made him turn to her again. "How?"_

"_All you have to do is think about it and let me in. Just that memory. As long as that's all you concentrate on, I won't see anything else. I promise."_

_He nodded hesitantly. "Okay. But you're not gonna like it."_

"_I already know that. I just need to see so I can understand. So that I can know what I'm up against."_

_He ignored her last comment and opened his mind to her._

_----_

_He had been sitting in his office attempting to work. The dreams had been coming more and more frequently. He had avoided Vala as best he could. He wasn't sure if he could resist the temptation to pin her against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. _

"_Knock, knock darling." She said as she stepped into his office. _

_He didn't even look up at her. He couldn't bring himself to. _

"_So what are you working on?" She walked around his desk to stand behind him. He could smell her perfume and her proximity to him was unnerving._

_Once again he didn't look up. He hoped short answers might give her the hint and she'd leave. "Nothing much."_

"_Want to go grab some lunch?" He could hear the hope in her voice. He knew that she missed his company just as much as he missed hers. But it had to be this way. At least for now._

"_Ate already."_

_She still hadn't left. And her leaning over his shoulder didn't help much. Well there went that plan. "Want to go to the surface for a little while with me?" _

_Again he didn't look up from the book. He'd been tortured before and never given in. This was a form of torture he wasn't sure he could withstand. "I'm busy."_

_She seemed confused by his short answers. Even if he was busy, he usually said more than that. He knew that she knew that much. "Oh okay then. How about later?"_

_He slammed the book shut. Her being so close was killing his resolve and he'd had enough. He was sure he would spontaneously combust. "Dammit Vala!"_

_She jumped back in shock. He had never yelled at her like this before. She didn't even say anything and didn't dare look up at him. He knew he was on the verge of going off and yet he couldn't stop himself. It was like all his pent up frustration surfaced and was coming out in the worst outlet possible. His mouth was moving without the consultation of his mind._

"_Why is it that you can't leave me alone?"_

_She simply shook her and he could've sworn that tears welled in her eyes. His angry expression probably didn't help matters much._

"_No really, why is it? How come you don't respect my personal space at all?"_

"_I-I-I just..." she trailed off at a loss for words. This was a side of Daniel she had never seen, and he'd never demonstrated. No matter how much she had driven him nuts in the past, he had never snapped at her like this before._

_He couldn't help but look at her incredulously. "You just what Vala? You just want to drive me insane? You just want to bother me?" Only she didn't know just what he meant by that. She never 'bothered him' these days. But insane she did drive him, in a good way._

"_Never mind." She started to make her way towards the door._

"_Give it up Vala." He ground out. It was like someone had taken over his body and hit the cruel switch. He was so worn out from putting a front up._

_She turned to face him. The look on her face almost took all the oxygen from his lungs. "Give what up?" She asked honestly through her tears._

"_This," he made a gesture between him and her "This nonsense. You have to know that none of this would ever go anywhere. You can possibly believe that I'll give in to you."_

_His heart shattered into a million pieces; and here he was breaking hers. He hoped in the back of his mind that, after all this time, that she knew he didn't think that little of her. She couldn't have possibly known how much he felt for her. Or how it scared him to the point of running. "I don't know what you're talking about Daniel."_

"_Oh quit feigning innocence. I'm really tired of your shit. I. Don't. Want. You."_

_The venom in his voice had her backing out the door before the sobs broke out. "I. Get. It." She told him and turned to run down the hall towards her quarters._

_He sat back down at his desk and dropped his head. He felt like crying. He had just been the biggest bastard possible to the woman he loved. Or course he couldn't admit that to anyone._

_And what bothered him more was her reaction. He had expected some sort of nasty quip to escape her lips at his outburst. She like the rest of them had a knack for hiding real feelings behind sarcasm. But no well placed retort ever came. The fact that she hadn't said anything made him feel even worse. He knew how much she must have been hurt by his words if she couldn't find any of her own. Who ever said that silence was golden was an idiot._

_----_

"_Jesus, Daniel what the hell is wrong with you." Liz backed away from him angrily. "What the fuck would posses you to talk to her like that?"_

"_I told you. I was so horrible to her. She didn't speak a word to me after that. I didn't know that she had even left for Atlantis until Cam told me two days after they left."_

"_Can you really blame her?"_

_He finally gathered the courage to look her in the eyes and wondered briefly if her abilities included looks that could kill. Cause she was sure as hell giving him one._

_She gasped. Daniel had a broken expression and she could swear there were tears in his eyes. Her expression softened._

"_Daniel, you're in for a hard time when we get there. I don't even have to know Vala well to tell you that. But what I will tell you is this: If she loves you as much as you love her, you will eventually be okay. You were horrible and it's gonna take a lot of work. I hope it's worth it."_

"_It is Liz."_

"_Is it really though Daniel? Tell me are you gonna go running the next time you feel so strongly? Not many people are lucky enough to get a second chance at love; let alone a first chance. You of all people should understand me when I say that a chance like that is once in a lifetime. Some of us should only be that lucky."_

_This time it was Liz who had tears in her eyes. He quickly enveloped her in a hug._

"_You'll get yours Liz."_

"_I don't think so Daniel." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm damaged goods. I have two kids. I have abilities that would make most men turn and run the other way."_

"_That doesn't make a difference."_

"_To someone like you it wouldn't Daniel." She told him as she dislodged herself from his arms and swiped angrily at her tears. After the twins were born she swore that she wouldn't cry any more._

"_You have to believe it Liz. Otherwise you'll give up on it."_

"_I don't know if I can ever put myself on the line like that ever again. Michael and I were together for what seemed like a lifetime. We went to hell and back. I stayed with him even when I shouldn't have. And it's not like I can go sharing with just anyone what I am."_

_He hugged her again. "You're an amazing woman Liz. Hell If I didn't love Vala-"_

"_If you don't want me to hurt you, you won't finish that sentence Daniel. Now get outta here." She laughed as she pushed him towards the door. "Go think about how you're gonna get your woman back." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him out of her quarters._

_----_

She hadn't really badgered Cameron about it until now; just before they were due to arrive in Atlantis.

----

_They were taking a break from sparring. She sat to his left and he passed her a water bottle. This had become a daily ritual for them since Cam had learned that she could fight. Ashley had let it slip-who was she kidding he did it on purpose- on their second night on the Concordia. Cam had hauled -yes hauled, there was kicking and screaming- her off to the gym with him the following morning. He had been shocked by how good she was. Liz explained that Ashley, the Antarian High Council and Michael had more than made sure that she could defend herself mentally and physically. She received countless hours of physical, mental and weapons training. After all shouldn't the second highest ranking military officer be able to do everything that was expected of her troops?_

"_Cam?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What happened with you and Sam? How come you guys barely spoke before she left?"_

"_Um,"_

_She shook her head at him. "I'm just curious and nothing you say to me is gonna go any further than this room. If it makes you feel any better I already got Daniel." She told him with a smile._

"_It doesn't but thanks."_

_She hit his shoulder with her own. "C'mon. I'm serious. Tell me what happened."_

_He pulled his knees up so that he could rest his head on them. "I'm not sure exactly. After we came back, I kept having these dreams."_

_She had heard Daniel say the same thing. After her conversation with Daniel, she had cornered Teal'c and simply asked him if the dreams were actually memories. He merely smirked at her, bowed his head and replied 'Indeed.'_

"_Dreams?"_

"_Of Sam and I. They felt so real. And they just kept getting more and more intense. Being around her became almost suffocating."_

"_How so?"_

"_I couldn't look at her with seeing some of them flash through my head. Being around her and not being able to do what I wanted to do started taking its toll on me. I started avoiding her."_

"_Yeah I heard."_

_He glanced up at her curiously. "From who?"_

"_Jack."_

_Now he was confused. "The General?"_

"_Yep. He mentioned something about all of you wandering around like puppies who had been kicked. His words not mine."_

"_You seriously discussed this with General O'Neill." He couldn't believe that Liz had, had that kind of discussion with the General; with Sam's ex._

"_Well it's not like I could really talk with anyone else."_

"_C'mon Carter, the General?"_

"_Does it bother you because he's your boss or because he's Sam's ex?"_

"_Both."_

"_I see. Well anyhow, we're getting off topic. So you started avoiding her?"_

_His head went back to his knees. "Yep. I avoided team nights. I avoided being alone with her."_

"_And?"_

"_IwentonasmanydatesasIcouldtogetmymindoffofher."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I went on as many dates as I could to get my mind off of her. I kept hoping that these feelings would go away."_

"_But they didn't?"_

"_You know they didn't. I've been head over heels for her for a long time now."_

"_How long?"_

"_Since the Academy," he mumbled._

"_Why haven't you ever acted on them?"_

"_Back then it was because she was one of my best friends. It seemed like she didn't see me that way. And she was with that Frankie guy for a long time. While she was at Area 51 it was because she had been seeing the General. Now I suppose it's because of the rules."_

"_And?"_

"_And what?"_

"_Oh come off it Cameron. It can't simply be because of the rules that you hide from her."_

_Damn this girl was good. Who knew such a small frame could hold such a powerhouse?_

"_She doesn't need someone like me. I'm a hot headed, loose lipped, pain in the ass."_

"_So?"_

"_So I'm no good for her. She deserves better than me. Always has."_

_It never occurred to her that Cam saw himself as unworthy of her sister's love. If he only knew just how deep Sam's feelings for him ran. "What if she didn't want better than you?"_

_He shook his head. "She has to."_

"_But she doesn't." It was the truth. Even when Sam had been engaged to Frankie, she confided in her that she didn't feel as much as she should for him. And when she dated Jack, well it was obvious that the chemistry stopped at friendship. And she was the ONLY one who knew just how much Sam really cared for Cam. She was really good at hiding it. Even if she couldn't be with Cam, she said that having him around on a daily basis would have to be enough. _

_He searched her eyes for anything to tell him that she was toying with him. He couldn't help the feeling of hope that settled in his chest. It seemed that Liz knew something he didn't. What if Sam really did feel something for him in return? "How would you know?"_

"_I just do."_

"_Well that's reassuring." He bit back sarcastically. "Unfortunately that still doesn't change the fact that there are regs."_

_Her response was automatic. "Fuck the regs."_

_She was met with a shocked expression._

"_What?"_

"_I said fuck the regs. If you love her so much, isn't it worth fighting for?"_

_He nodded slightly._

"_So then you do what needs to be done to keep it off base then. Nothing more nothing less."_

"_I'm not sure that's even possible anymore. I ignored her for weeks and didn't even say goodbye."_

"_So then you'll just have to kiss some serious ass and convince her it's worth it. Trust me. Love is worth fighting for. You're lucky to have it." She told him with a wistful expression in her eyes._

_He heard the tone in her voice change. "God Liz. I'm sorry. Here I am droning on about my problems and you.."_

"_I am fine. Michael's been gone a long time now. If the Gods had meant us to be together, than we would have been. Our time was short but he left me with two of the most amazing gifts I will ever have in my life. And if I'm only meant to see them through this crazy journey we call life, then so be it."_

"_You are like your sister you know." He told her with a smile._

"_Oh yeah. How's that?"_

"_You're both gorgeous as hell and so smart it's scary."_

_She smirked at him. "Gorgeous huh?"_

"_Yep. But unfortunately for you I prefer blondes." _

_He got up and offered his hand to her. She stood and faced him. He seemed a little bit more confident than she had yet to see him. She sent a silent prayer to the Gods that her 'pep talk' had helped him. Both he and Sam deserved to be happy. And she really wanted to see them happy together. "Thanks Liz." He gave her a peck on the check and left the gym. _

_----_


	5. Not Quite the Entourage I Was Expecting

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter Five: Not Quite the Entourage I was Expecting

Atlantis:

Briefing Room:

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Major Evan Lorne, Major Keegan Gutierrez, Ronan Dex, and Doctor Rodney McKay sat across from Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

"We're going to be receiving some guests tomorrow. They're aboard the Concordia." She told them. In her hand was an interesting email from General O'Neill. He had briefly explained about some of the new would be residents.

"Is that really why you called us here Elizabeth cause I have experiments to do."

"Rodney shut up would you," John admonished him as he regarded his fiancé carefully. She looked perplexed as she scanned the papers in front of her.

Ronan too noticed that Dr. Weir looked a bit confused at the paperwork. "Doctor Weir?"

"Well," she said as she pushed one paper in particular towards Rodney_ "_it seems that some of the people on their way here have tested off the charts for the ATA genes."

_Elizabeth I'm sending you some people to look after for the moment. Atlantis seems to be the only place to send them for now. Among them you'll find three in particular that will be of some interest to your fair city. According to Doctor Lam, they have levels of the gene that we have never seen before. Hope Sheppard isn't too upset that he's not numero uno in the gene department any more. I also hope that you all are taking good care of my girls. Keep an eye on my kids, would ya. Enjoy._

_Jack ;)_

_PS: Take a look at the attached report if you don't believe me._

_PSS: As per our most recent conversation, don't tell my girls that Doc, Dopey and T-man are coming would ya? I kinda have a plan. Oh and don't mention the recent changes to certain policies. And I know you know what I'm talking about. They don't know yet. Let them figure it out for themselves. I'm sure that won't take too long. So when am I gonna have to start calling you Doctor Sheppard anyway?_

She had almost laughed out loud at the last few lines of his Email. In the data transmission had been an attachment containing the report in question.

"When do they arrive Elizabeth?"

"Around 0900 tomorrow."

Rodney's sudden eagerness had Ronan snatching the papers from the quirky scientist. He noticed something that Rodney hadn't. It made him glad that Sheppard had taught him to read and write English a while back.

_Carter, E: 7/26/1983_

_Carter ,A: 7/29/2004_

_Carter, C: 7/29/2004_

"One of them is my age." Ronan, at 26 was the youngest member of the entire expedition, with the exception of the Athosians. Since he'd decided to stay, he sometimes was teased about it particularly by Rodney. Sure it was great being on Atlantis' front line team. But he found it hard to really relate to anyone. That usually meant that Sheppard or Teyla were his only company. The prospect of someone, a woman, none the less, around the same age was intriguing. When he wasn't off world or sparring, he was extremely bored. He could only pray that it would soon change.

"Yes well. I'm sure you'll be happy that you'll have someone to play with won't you."

John, deciding this might end with Rodney getting his butt kicked again stepped in. "McKay." He said in a warning tone.

McKay eyed Ronan and Sheppard wearily. "Yes. Yes. Well this could mean great things for us. They could help to activate systems that we haven't been able to figure out."

He all but skipped out the door listing possibilities.

The remaining men turned back to their leader. "Well it seems gentleman, that the rest of SG-1 is accompanying our guests. According to the Email from General O'Neill and my conversation with Colonel Day, we need to prepare family quarters for the woman and her two children. But we'll also need quarters for her brother-in-law, and their two cousins. Plus there's Teal'c and Ishta, Dr. Jackson, and Colonel Mitchell."

Lorne spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. "This woman and these kids must be real important for them to be traveling with such a contingent."

Weir simply shook her head. "Apparently they're royalty. The General really didn't give us much to go on. But Colonel Day filled in what he could."

"Royalty?"

She nodded. "From a planet called Antar."

Now Ronan was really, really interested. From what he knew Antar had been destroyed by the Wraith much like Sateda had been. They were located in neighboring star systems. "There are still Antarians living? Last I heard, their planet had been destroyed."

"Well apparently not Ronan. There are six of them on their way here. They have been living on Earth for the past couple of years it seems. Two are actually Tokra."

Lorne like Sheppard, having not read the email, asked _the _question. "Do Carter and Vala know that SG-1 is coming?"

See, since Colonel Carter and Vala had shown up on Atlantis, they spoke very little. Both woman seemed to wander around in a daze. And anyone who knew either woman even a bit, was worried for them. The only time they seemed to come alive at all was when they were on the mainland or sparring with Ronan and Teyla. And the two of them sparring was quite a sight to behold. No one had expected that either of them were that skilled in hand to hand. They gave Ronan a run for his money. Seems they had a lot of anger to resolve.

About two weeks ago however, something had changed in them. They spoke a little bit more and seemed to be catching regular meals. And sparring a lot less. The news of the remaining members of the SGC's flag team coming to Atlantis would hopefully signal a further change in both.

"No and the General specifically requested that they not know. I'm unsure of what's going on."

"It's obvious from his email what's going on." Ronan declared with a smirk.

"It would seem so."

Sheppard was unsure as to what Elizabeth and Ronan were getting at. "And just what exactly is going on?"

She sat back down and almost laughed at the puzzled expression on her husband-to-be's face. "It would seem as though General O'Neill is playing matchmaker." She told him as she slid the email in question towards his side of the table.

"What are you-" he stopped as he reached the end "Oh, I see."

Both her and Ronan nodded.

"So they don't know?"

"No one back at the SGC other than the higher ups, really knows. The rules were changed more because of Atlantis. Outside of that, they're not making it public knowledge. It's taken on a case by case basis. From what I know, neither Vala nor Colonel Carter spoke to either Doctor Jackson or Colonel Mitchell before leaving on the Daedelus."

"Well isn't this going to be interesting?"

"If Colonel Mitchell or Doctor Jackson survive it."

Both Elizabeth and Sheppard turned to Ronan, somewhat puzzled by his remark.

He threw up his hands in defense. "Hey you haven't seen them at our sparring sessions. They have, what did Teyla call it? Oh right anger issues. Serious anger issues."

----

The Next Day:

Atlantis:

Mainland:

Vala and Sam had been wandering around the settlement for about an hour.

"Vala can we sit somewhere? I'm kinda tired."

The raven-haired woman nodded. They sat at a table in the middle of the settlement. Neither woman spoke for a few minutes content to watch the hustle and bustle of the Athosians.

It was Sam who spoke first. "What are you planning to do?"

Vala smiled ruefully. "I'm keeping it against my better judgement. I think we can safely say that it is not an immaculate conception and I'm not carrying another Orici. And while I am somewhat unsure of the baby's lineage, I find myself wanting this little one quite badly." She moved a hand to her stomach and looked down with a soft smile on her face.

She wanted this baby. A lot. She was looking at it as a chance at a truly new life. A baby was something that she had wanted for a while. It seemed as if that'd be the only way that she'd get someone to love her unconditionally. Granted she had friends (ie Sam, among others) but that wasn't the same. Daniel had left her. Her mother and brothers had perished because of Quetesh. Jacek wasn't even anything close to the father that she had wanted. Adria may have shared her biology but she definitely hadn't followed the life that Vala had hoped for her. This was her chance to do the right thing. She could only pray that she didn't screw it up.

Sam nodded, one of her hands on her own stomach. "I feel the same way. Truth be told, I've wanted a baby for so long. And getting rid of him or her is out of the question. Although, I think I may know who the baby's father is."

She had wanted a baby for a long time now. Seeing Mark's kids had made her want them even more. When her and Jack had gotten together, she thought that maybe there'd be a chance. But it became obvious after only a few months that things between them, despite their attraction, wouldn't work out. They couldn't get past the whole 'Carter'/'Sir' thing. So they moved on. He eventually got married to an Ankarian refugee and they had two kids. Now here she was, pregnant and on Atlantis. This baby was what she'd been hoping for. The thought of a beautiful little child calling her 'Mom' or 'Mommy' was overwhelming. And she couldn't kid herself, she wanted it a lot. Even if Cam didn't.

Vala had been waiting for this. She too, kind of had an idea as to who the father of her child was. Neither woman had asked Carson to run a DNA test as of yet. Neither were sure if they wanted him to. In all actuality it really wasn't necessary. They knew full well who the children in question belonged to. They just didn't know the hows or the whys.

"Oh really?"

Sam closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began. "I know Teal'c won't tell us what happened on the Odyssey, but I think I've got a good idea. I keep having these dreams. Getting these flashes. And I'm pretty sure that they're latent memories from that time. I'm just not sure how. It should be impossible for us to remember anything."

"We technically at the end of everything went back in time too. But here we find ourselves in this predicament." Vala interjected. "So who do you think it is Sam?"

"Cam." She mumbled as she put her head down on the table. Tears welled in her eyes. Even though she'd had feelings for Jack way back when, her feelings for Cam had always been there and had been stronger. When she met him at the Academy, she'd been hooked at first sight. He was gorgeous. Those blue eyes could just rope you in. His body was pretty nice too. To top it off, he was exceptionally smart himself. The girls at the Academy had always referred to him as 'eye and brain candy' and it wasn't a lie. And Cameron Mitchell had a sense of humor on him like no other. He made her laugh more often than not. He had never treated her any different because she was a woman. In fact, he had told her that it had only made him respect her more. He was the whole package. Any woman would've been lucky to have him. And a big part of her had always wanted to be that woman.

But what really got her was his caring side. He didn't show it to many but in all the years they'd been friends, he'd always shone it to her. It was his hand that she'd held at her father's funeral. It was him who had held her on all those nights that saving the world had just been too much. And it had been him whom she'd leaned on every time Daniel went missing. He was a piece of her life that she couldn't really live without. She'd been in love with him for a lot longer than she'd care to admit. And she missed him terribly. But now she'd always have a piece of him.

"I have dreams too. I'm fairly certain that the baby I'm carrying is a Jackson."

Sam looked up at her friend. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces at this point. They quickly enveloped each other in a hug.

They had become very close since just before they had left Earth. It was quite surprising but they were now good friends. And the knowledge of their pregnancies had only strengthened their bond.

"We'll get through this Samantha. We're strong. We can do this."

Sam smiled at Vala. "Are you saying that for me or more for yourself?"

"Both I guess. So what are you hoping for?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I don't care either way. As long as he or she is healthy."

"I'm rather fond of the idea of having a son. Don't get me wrong I won't be unhappy with a girl. But with my prior experience as a mother, a girl would most likely terrify me. At least for a little while." She laughed.

----

Atlantis:

Gateroom:

"Whenever you're ready Colonel."

Elizabeth, John, Ronan, Evan, and Keegan were all standing on the steps waiting for their guests' arrival. The Concordia was just here to drop them off.

With a flash of light, the guests in question appeared in the room.

Daniel, Cameron, Teal'c, and Ishta stepped forward.

Teal'c and Ishta bowed their heads in acknowledgment. Daniel engulfed Doctor Weir in a hug. And Cam shook John's hand.

Ronan, Evan, and Keegan merely eyed the remainder of the party with interest. The children looked around with curiosity. Two more men and a woman followed the kids and the dog as they began to wander around. The last woman had yet to turn around. She seemed content to stare at the Stargate.

Major Lorne started down the steps first. Ronan and Major Gutierrez followed suit.

They stopped just short of the woman. Ronan could sense her the minute she was beamed into the room. There was something very different (well other than the obvious) about this woman. Something he found very intriguing.

Evan spoke first. "Welcome to Atlantis. I'm Major..."

The woman in question turned around at his voice. "Evie?"

Ronan stood back and observed the beautiful smile that crossed her features. She was breathtaking. He had never in his life seen anyone _any woman_ that had him so completely captivated. And this gorgeous creature seemed to know Major Lorne pretty well. He fought off a stab of jealousy. _'What is wrong with you? You don't even know her?'_

"Lizzie?" And with that she had jumped into his arms. He swung her around once before putting her down and hugging her tightly. "What the hell are you doing in Atlantis?"

He stood back and looked at her. The last time he had seen her was just before her 19th birthday. He, John, and Keegan had all taken leave at the same time and went to visit her and Maria in Roswell. She was even more beautiful than her remembered. Tattoos, piercings, and all. Elizabeth Parker had grown into an incredibly gorgeous woman. And she was here in Atlantis.

"Yeah, young lady. Just what are you doing in Atlantis?" A voice from behind her asked.

Shock once again registered on her face as she placed the voice. "Keegan? Oh my gods." She turned to hug him tightly with an excited squeal.

Everyone else in the room had turned around at Liz's excited squeals. John Sheppard suddenly found himself trying to get a look at the girl who had his two right hand men/best friends grinning like fools.

Recognition set in. _'I know that squeal.'_ He brushed past everyone to get over to her. "Lizzie? Is that you?"

She dislodged herself from Keegan's arms and turned to look at him. "John? You're here too?"

He could only nod wordlessly. He hadn't seen her in nearly five years. _'Damn she's changed.'_ He was brought out of his revelrie by Liz who had threw her arms around him so hard it had almost knocked him down. He hugged her back and a smile spread across his face. But he was still puzzled as to why his little cousin was here in another galaxy.

Their reunion was cut short by Cameron clearing his throat.

They all turned to him. "Carter? Just how many people do you know in the SGC?"

There was a sparkle in her eyes. "Apparently a few." She stood between Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne. None of the three men by her side had picked up on Cam's use of her real last name. And if they did, they didn't show it.

"And how is it that you happen to know Lorne, Sheppard and Gutierrez?"

"Evan is Maria's half-brother. Keegan is his best friend. And John here is my cousin."

Cam and Daniel looked at them questioningly.

The three men could barely manage a nod as they were too busy grinning like idiots.

It was at this moment that two little troublemakers decided to make their grand entrances. They skidded to a halt in front of their mother. Aleera's hair was green and Cairo's face was blue.

"Oh for the love of the Gods." She cried as she knelt in front of them. "Can't you two keep out of trouble for five minutes?"

Reille came to stand behind them looking somewhat ashamed. "It's my fault Milady. I wasn't watching them."

She waived her hand over both of her children as hair and faces changed back to their proper colors. She stood and looked at them. "Please don't give your cousin any more grief okay?"

Neither child was really paying attention to her. They were preoccupied by the fact there were quite a few adults staring at them in wonder.

"Lizzie?"

Liz closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had forgotten once again who was around. Damn. She had so been hoping to break this to them gently. She flipped around to see Evan, John, and Keegan's jaws mopping the floor.

"Guys. Meet my children. Cairo and Aleera. Kids say hi."

The kids waived mutely.

Teal'c and Ishta both had smirks on their faces.

Ashley and Chatham couldn't really hide their grins either.

Doctor Weir was wearing a confused expression.

Ronan for his part simply stood there staring at Liz like she was his next meal.

Daniel and Cam had noticed.

Oh had they noticed. They both eyed the Satedan carefully as it was evident whom he was staring at.

Teal'c broke up the party. "Doctor Weir I believe it would be prudent to move this discussion elsewhere. Perhaps get the children settled."

She nodded and motioned for one of the officers standing by to come forth. "Lieutenant Waters will show you all to your quarters. Um, for all the adults, I want a meeting in the briefing room in five. Major Lorne, I think we're going to need more chairs."

Evan nodded and gave Liz a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a few," he whispered as he made his way towards the other side of the room.

"I'll go with you. See ya soon Lizzie." Keegan followed Evan's lead.

Liz wandered over to Daniel and Cam who were still unbeknownst to her, throwing dirty looks Ronan's way. "We should go get the kids settled." She followed the Lieutenant. Both men turned to follow her.

"Well isn't this just interesting." Cam muttered to Daniel.

Teal'c who was now just short of laughter, merely took Ishta's hand and followed the rest of the group's lead.

Daniel could've sworn he heard Teal'c whistling "It's a Small World."

Couldn't be. Teal'c whistling?

----

Five minutes later:

Briefing Room:

Once the kids had been settled, they stayed in their room with Chatham and Reille.

Dr. Weir sat at the head of the table. To her left was Sheppard. To her right Ronan. Next to him was Liz. Next to her were Major Lorne and Major Gutierrez. Teal'c and Ishta sat next to Sheppard. Ashley was next. The table was rounded out by Daniel, Cam and Rodney McKay; who had unfortunately missed the show only five minutes prior.

Silence reined over the room.

Until Liz herself broke it.

"So, since we've established that I know everyone in the room with the exception of three of you, seems I have some explaining to do. Well. I'm Liz Carter. Those two little technicolor munchkins that you saw, are mine. Their names are Cairo and Aleera. They'll be three in a couple of weeks."

"Hold up," Keegan said as he threw his hand up. "Last I checked your last name was Parker. And you didn't have kids."

Liz took a deep breath before continuing. "See there's a funny story behind that."

This time John cut her short. "You took your father's last name?"

She nodded. "Yeah my sister said it was about time. I started using it just after I moved to Egypt."

Evan, not to be left out, took his own turn at cutting in. "Egypt? That's where you went? Michael wasn't exactly forthcoming as to where you were."

"Yeah. There's a reason for that. But, I'll get to that in a bit. The first thing I need to explain before anything else is who my sister is. Everyone in this room knows her."

She was met by silence again.

Until Ronan found his breath "Who is she?"

For the first time since she had arrived, Liz allowed herself to look at Ronan. She had known he was there the whole time. She could sense him. The man was beautiful. He was tall. Well taller than any other man there. Green eyes that could _would_ probably be her undoing. And she suddenly found herself wanting to run her hands through those dreads of his. There were no words to describe the kind of butterflies that settled in her stomach as she locked eyes with the Satedan. Oh this was bad.

Once again, Cameron was not happy with the way that Ronan was eyeing Liz. It was as if some guy was ogling his kid sister.

Daniel found himself feeling the same way. He knew that Ronan was a decent guy. He had met him when the Atlantis team had come back to Earth the previous year. But this was Liz he was staring at. Sam's little sister. His little sister. And he wasn't having it. "Liz go on."

She broke her staring contest with gorgeous man next to her to continue her story. "My sister is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

Silence. Complete and total silence. You could of heard a pin drop in the gateroom back at the SGC.

And she was pretty sure that she had never ever in her entire life made so many people speechless at once. _'Damn. I'm good.'_

The Atlantis team seemed to be searching for hints of the blonde Carter in the brunette one. _'Keep looking kids. We don't look anything alike.' _Liz stood and began walking around the edges of the room.

"Sam and I have the same father. Her mother and father split for about two years. He and my mom had been friends for almost their entire lives."

"So Jeff Parker wasn't you're real father?"

"No Keegan he wasn't. I'm surprised Evan and John didn't tell you. But he raised me as his own none the less."

Evan for his part, was doing a lot better at hiding his shock. "I always knew that you had a half-sister. You told me that she was in the Air Force. But I guess I never put two and two together."

"Surprise?" She said as she cringed slightly, biting her lip again.

"Might as well fill em in on the rest of the surprise Carter."

"I was getting to that _Mitchell_. Anyway, um. So. Seeing as how you all know aliens exist this is going to be a little bit easier to explain. But first I need to give you a little history lesson real quick. See once upon a time, there was a planet called Antar. Antar was ruled by a King named Zander. He ruled alongside his Queen Avaria. Sharing their throne was his sister, Princess Vilandra. Their army was run by the Commandant of the Royal Armed Forces Lord Rathander. The planet was attacked by a neighboring warlord, Khivar. Khivar's forces decimated Antar. They killed millions including the Royal Four. But the Antarian Ministry of Science had managed to recreate them. They were sent to Earth in stasis pods. Their ship crashed just outside Roswell in 1947."

John couldn't help but cry out "I always knew that it was real" with a smirk.

In her best impression of Teal'c, Liz shot one eyebrow up as far as it would go. _'God Johnny, you can be such a boy at times.' _She was laughing on the inside at the absurdity of her beloved cousin's statement."Yes well be that as it may. They didn't emerge from their pods until 1989. They were found by Roswell's Sheriff."

Realization dawned on three of the men in the room. They knew Roswell's residents fairly well. Some more than others.

The pieces of the puzzled clicked. Liz knew it the minute she looked at them. "Yep."

"Tess Valenti?" John asked.

Liz nodded.

"Michael?" Evan asked. He couldn't believe_ his_ adopted brother was an alien.

"Uh huh."

John gave it some more thought. "Max and Isabel Evans?"

"Yes that's all four of them. They were raised together in Roswell. Things were fine until the summer of 1999. There was a fight at my parents' diner, The Crashdown. In the melee, I got shot. Max healed me. It was then that Maria, Kyle, Alex and I learned their secret. By then the FBI had gotten wind of what had happened. Max was kidnaped by them twice. Hell they tried to take me a few times."

"No offense Liz. But why would they do that?"

"Because I was like them. Max's healing changed me. And after a car accident in Massachusetts so were Alex, Maria and Kyle."

Ashley decided that was his que. "Perhaps I should do some explaining Elizabeth." He waited for a response from her before making any sort of statement. The level of respect his simple actions carried was not lost on any of the room's other occupants. It was clear for all to see the high regard that Liz was held in.

She nodded and he stood next to her. "This is the Antarian Prime Minister Ashley Grimaldi. He's one of Michael's brothers."

Ashley bowed his head in respect to the rest of the room. He placed a hand on the small of Liz's back as she passed him and took her seat once more.

Both Lorne and Ronan couldn't ignore the jealously that coursed through them at the simple and harmless touch.

"By healing Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex, Max and Michael altered their DNA at the most basic level. When Antarian DNA is mixed with that of another race, the Antarian DNA almost always comes out dominant. Such is the case with humans. We aren't quite sure as to why. History books indicate this wasn't always the case. That our people weren't always like this. Anyway, the end result is the ability to use almost a hundred percent of brain capacity. They can do everything a native Antarian could to varying degrees. This includes telekinesis, telepathy, and our healing abilities. And if they take an Antarian mate, the possibilities are endless."

Dr. Weir interrupted this time. "Excuse me, mate?"

Liz spoke up again as she and Ashley switched places once more. "Husband or wife. Mate is the Antarian term."

Ronan once again opened his mouth. He knew Antarian tradition quite well. It was much the same on Sateda. "I take it you took a mate."

John was taken aback by Ronan's question. "What would make you say that?"

When Liz glanced at Ronan, she was surprised to find he wasn't looking back at her. This mystery man seemed to know a bit about Antarians. _'Let's file that away for later discussion, shall we?' _"He's right John. Yes I did. My children wouldn't have been possible otherwise."

"Why's that?"

"Because Antarians cannot have a child with anyone other than their mate. Not quite sure why. Not that anyone would ever question it. But it is believed to be something that occurs when a telepathic bond between mates is formed."

A thought occurred to Evan. It was one that he didn't like very much. "Michael right?"

She didn't have to look at him to see the hurt in Evan's eyes. He loved his brother without question. But he had never agreed with the way Michael had treated Liz in the first half of their relationship.

Not that she had either.

It took some effort to keep her composure at the mention of Cairo and Aleera's father. "Yes he was their father."

Liz's choice in phrasing her answer bothered him. "I'm sorry Liz. Was?"

"Almost five years ago, it was decided that we would go back to Antar and reestablish the Royal court. Khivar had been pushed back and our planet needed a strong government. With the exception of Ashley and myself, the rest went back to Antar. I was to join them later."

It wasn't lost on any of them that she had been referring to herself also when she said _our planet_.

Feeling waves of discomfort washing over Liz, Ashley cut in with a bow of his head in her direction. "We're still not quite sure what transpired. All we know is that the entire planet was wiped out."

The people in the room who had an idea how Antar was destroyed chose not to speak up at the moment. The pain in Liz's eyes begged them not to.

She knew she'd regret it later, but Liz chanced a look at Evan. His head hung low and he was shaking it in disbelief. "Evan?"

When he looked up at her there were tears pooling in both of their eyes. "Maria? Michael? Were they?"

She could only manage a nod before bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry Evan. They were all killed. All of them."

A cloud of sorrow descended on the room and its occupants.

This time it was Cam who stepped in. "Okay kids. I think that's enough for now. Don't you?"

Dr. Weir stood. "We'll reconvene tomorrow."

As everyone began filing out of the room, Evan finally stood from his seat and pulled Liz to him tightly. The only thing anyone heard was Liz sniffling and muttering "I'm sorry" in between sobs.

Daniel, Cam, and Ashley seemed hesitant to leave Liz but John reassured them. "Let them be for a while. He just found out that he lost his brother and sister. She's his only remaining link to them. She'll be okay."

All three men nodded and left the room.


	6. Facing the Past

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter 6: Facing the Past

Major Lorne's Quarters:

Liz sat on Evan's bed gazing out at the ocean. Evan for his part, seemed content to stare at her. He still couldn't believe she was here. She had changed so much since he'd last seen her. But the changes were for the better. Her appearance was still as beautiful as he remembered. Of course there were a few more piercings and tattoos that now littered her body. And there were curves in all the right places that he was pretty sure were the result of her pregnancy. But she was still the same beautiful woman he had known. Still the same beautiful soul.

However, the way she carried herself was different now. She had an air of confidence that hadn't been there when he'd last seen her. Yet, a few things still bothered him. Like Michael. His brother. The _father_ of Liz's children. After all he had seen Michael put Liz through, the thought disgusted him.

"Can I ask you a question Liz?"

"Sure Evie. Ask away."

"Well it's kinda personal."

She studied her best friend's brother carefully. If she was being truthful with herself, it had been forever since she'd thought of Evan Lorne solely as Maria Deluca's big brother. He had never in her mind been referred to as Michael's brother. That would have made it too weird.

It was odd that he would say something like that. _Personal?_ There was a time that he had every right to ask personal questions whenever he wanted. But that had been a long time ago.

"You know just as well as I do that personal went out the window with us a long time ago Ev."

He wasn't sure he could muster up a retort so he didn't bother. "How is it that you had kids with Michael?"

"Oh ya know the usual way. I'm pretty sure you know how that works. Or at least you used to."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Elizabeth. I'm serious. I thought things between Michael and you were unsalvageable."

"You thought or you hoped?" she asked as she turned away from him. "Never mind don't answer that. That wasn't fair."

He didn't. Evan Lorne was no fool. Answering her question would start a fight that he didn't want to have with her again. He couldn't help it. He'd been a sore loser in the end. The passing years though, had helped him to realize some truths. The real truth of the matter was that Michael had Liz's heart no matter what he had done to her. And he wasn't stupid enough to try and compete with that. It would've ended in far worse heartbreak.

Liz suddenly moved from his bed and crossed the room to his balcony. She stood at the edge with her hands on the railing. Her eyes closed as she blissfully felt the breeze dance around her.

He moved behind her and wrapped her in his embrace. The momentary shock she felt gave way and she leaned back into the familiarity that she found in his arms.

They stood there for a while before any words were spoken.

Liz came to her senses and dislodged herself from the arms of her ex.

Evan almost looked wounded for a second. But she knew better. He had nothing to be hurt about. They hadn't be together in years.

"Michael and I eventually worked things out. We were in a bad place for a long time. You know that. It took a lot of work but we managed."

"He never deserved you."

She shook her head in an effort to keep the pain from boiling to the surface. _'Same old Evan.'_ He had always refused to accept the fact that in the end, her heart belonged to Michael.

Not that she had ever used him as a stand in. He wasn't. Evan Lorne had been her shoulder to cry on, her confidant and, well she couldn't quite figure out what they had really been. The six months that they had been together were some of her most cherished memories. Evan had once asked her to leave Roswell with him and start a new but she steadfastly refused. He came to see her as often as he could. But, in the end, he had moved to Colorado with John and Keegan. All three of them had been accepted into some 'top secret' program. Not too much later, she decided to give Michael the chance that he spent every day begging for.

"Evan, he's dead. He's not coming back. Is bashing your _brother_ once more to hide your wounded pride really necessary?"

He regretted his words as soon as he spied the tears forming in her eyes. It had been hard for him to accept the fact that after he'd left for Colorado, she had gone back to Michael. Especially after all his _brother_ had put her through. Despite it all, a small part of him had always hoped that she'd change her mind. Then those kids could have been his. He tried not to dwell on it though. The fact of the matter was that he had never owned her heart the way Michael had. "I-I-I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Old habits." He said apologetically.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Sarcasm was always his defense against things. "No Ev, I'm sorry. I've had years to come to terms with them being gone. You've had what? An hour?"

"I suppose I should have known. My letters always came back un-opened. The cards on the holidays stopped coming. But for the last three years this" he gestured to the city around them "has been my life. It's not like I could just go visit Roswell whenever I wanted. It's just knowing that they really are gone is gonna take some time to deal with. You're all I have left of them" he told her as he grabbed for her hand.

She hugged him once more as she felt tears and that familiar sting of pain in the back of her throat. "We'll be okay. We still have each other."

----

Same time:

Cam's Quarters:

A few rooms down:

John and Keegan had gone with Daniel and Cam as they got settled. All four men were sitting at the table on Cam's balcony.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly, my cousin is alien royalty?"

"Yeah Shep she is. A Commandantess to boot. Second highest ranking military officer they had. How do ya like that?"

"How is it that she ended up here?"

"Cam and I found her at Sam's house. She'd been staying there with the kids. Before that they had been on the run for eight months."

To say that John Sheppard was shocked was an understatement. "From who?"

"We think the NID. The General wasn't quite sure what to do with her so Teal'c suggested we bring her to Sam."

"And I take it by your tone that you didn't exactly want to come along?"

Both men nodded.

"So just what did you do to those two? They're like the walking dead most of the time."

"I'd rather not discuss that." Daniel mumbled.

"Well whatever it is must be big."

"Sheppard." Cam bit out in a warning tone.

John threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying. It's not like there's regs in the way anymore or anything."

Daniel and Cam glanced at each other in confusion before "What!?" left both of their mouths at the same time.

"Tell me you didn't know?" Who was he kidding? _He_ knew that they didn't know. Somehow, he was finding pleasure in this whole situation. _'Does that make me a sadist?'_ He mused to himself.

Both men shook their heads and attempted to put their jaws back into place.

"The frat regs were dissolved a few months ago. Seems O'Neill and Hayes agree that interpersonal relationships are okay when you work in a 'nonexistent' facility. It's not common knowledge and is dealt with on a case by case basis. As long as it isn't a problem in the workplace, we're free to date whomever we chose. Or in my case marry."

"Marry who Shep?"

"Cam think about it. I know you're not that oblivious."

It made sense really. The last time the Atlantis team had come back to the SGC, Elizabeth and John had been like siamese twins. He was pretty sure that they had something going on. But he never got round to bugging his friend about it. "Elizabeth?"

Sheppard nodded while grinning like a fool. "Yeah she's making an honest man out of me in a couple of months. Seems the Sheppards will be running Atlantis from now on" he declared with a prideful smirk.

Keegan laughed out loud. "God help us all. Let's hope they don't reproduce any time soon."

"As opposed to you Kee? I pray for that little girl that Teyla's carrying on a nightly basis."

"Keegan, you too?"

"Yeah him too. Seems that my Athosian is quite taken with Major Gutierrez here."

"Hey she's my Athosian, Shep."

John laughed at Keegan's attempt to feign offense. "Yeah well you went all out to stake your claim didn't you Kee? A nice rock would've sufficed."

Daniel was still too stunned to speak. Cam could only muster a mumbled "congratulations" at both his friends.

Their line of conversation was dropped as they observed Liz come to stand outside on a neighboring balcony, followed closely by Evan Lorne.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the apparent closeness between the two. He wasn't really surprised though. He remembered that 'AU' Cam had said that they were happily married with two kids in his reality. "Just how close were Liz and Major Lorne? Cause I seem to get the feeling that it was more than just him being Maria's and Michael's brother?"

John and Keegan stared at each other for a minute. Neither was sure they wanted to answer _that_ question with the way him and Mitchell were eyeing Evan.

"Someone gonna answer Jackson's question?"

Being related to the girl in question, Sheppard decided that he'd have to answer. "Michael and Liz got into a really nasty fight one night just before Liz's birthday. Some girl kept coming into the Crash. She told Liz that she had been with Michael. Liz had enough and confronted him about it. He admitted it was true."

"Shit."

John shook his head remembering the fury he had seen his diminutive cousin display. "You're telling me. I was there. She threw him out of the house without a second thought."

Cam was confused. "What? They lived together?"

Daniel remembered though. "He and Tess had moved in with Liz after her parents were killed. I remember Liz telling me in an email once."

"So what happened?"

"Liz and Evan started spending all of their free time together. He was in Roswell every chance he got. They were together for the six months prior to all three of us getting accepted to the SGC."

"But?"

"But, when he asked her to come to Colorado she refused. We all knew that it was because of Michael. Those two really did love each other. And he was a good kid. Just kinda mixed up. I think even Evan knew he was fighting a losing battle. But that didn't stop him from trying. Until Maria had told him that Liz and Michael had moved overseas to go to school and get a fresh start."

"And he's how old?"

"Thirty-six."

"I see."

Keegan suddenly felt the need to defend his best friend from Colonel Mitchell. "It wasn't like that. If you know Liz at all, you'll know that she has an old soul and acts at least ten years older than she is. And Evan never treated her bad. They needed each other at that moment."

"He wouldn't have. I would've kicked his ass. Believe me I wasn't happy about it when I first found out. I mean she's my little cousin for crying out loud. But he made Liz happy when there were together. They were good for each other at that point."

"And now?" Cam asked as he spied Major Lorne wrapping his arms around Liz.

John shook his head. "He came to terms with the fact that Liz didn't love him that way a long time ago. But Lizzie is something special. She's like a breath of fresh air that no one knew they needed until she walked in the room. I think he's just glad to have her back in his life. We all are. We've missed her. I'm pretty sure he'll take whatever Liz is willing to give. Even if it's only friendship."

Daniel changed the subject. He had some questions of his own regarding another one the Atlantians. "So what's the deal with Ronan?"

John and Keegan wore matching smirks. They too had seen the Satedan glancing at Liz with more than just a passing interest.

"He's harmless Jackson."

Daniel and Cameron didn't look convinced.

"Seriously. He's not a bad guy. He was on his own for a long time. Not much of a people person though. Only hangs out with me, Kee, Teyla, Evan, and now Sam and Vala since they've been here. Bit of a hot head at times. But when push comes to shove, if you're lucky enough to call him friend, he'll back you no matter what. Saved my ass a few times."

"Your ass always needs saving Shep." Keegan cracked. "John's right though. Ronan's good people."

"He's seems quite interested in Liz."

"He was 'quite' interested before she got here. Seems to know a lot about Antarian culture too. His people are very similar from what I'm told. Antar and Sateda were neighboring planets. Both were destroyed by the Wraith. Or at least that's what we think. It hasn't been proven as to what happened to Antar. He's been jonesing for someone his age of the not so SGC persuasion around here for a while. Now that he doesn't have to run from the Wraith, he's trying to figure out what to do with himself. If Sateda was still standing, he'd been married and probably have a few kids by now. He was on the run for seven years. He's missed a lot. Ronan's just trying to find his place in the world."

"So Liz is.."

"Gonna be fine. He won't hurt her. Sides I'm sure that her nifty little powers could outdo him any day."

Sheppard stop up and clapped his hands together. "I'm hungry kids. Commissary anyone?"

----


	7. Confessions & Revelations

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

----

Chapter 7: Confessions & Revelations

Sam's Quarters

Two hours after Chapter 6

Sam & Vala had gotten back from the mainland about two hours after Atlantis' guests arrived. Neither woman had seen any of them on the way back to Sam's room. Of course what they didn't know, was that, it took some skillful planning on the Atlantis' team part to keep it that way. For the moment at least.

They both sat on the bed flipping through pregnancy and parenting magazines that Lieutenant Laura Olsen had given them. She had given birth last year to the first child born in the city.

"So have you thought of any names, Sam?"

"Are you kidding, I've had names picked out since I was a kid. The only other person who knows about em is my sister."

"Well?"

She shook her head. _'Might as well tell her cause she'll find out any way, won't she?' _"Caiden for a boy and Mariella for a girl. What about you?"

"Well on the off chance I do have a girl, I really would like to name her after my mother this time. Her name was Taryn. I'm not quite sure yet about a name for a boy. I am partial to the name Alexander."

Sam smiled at her and kept flipping through the magazine with gusto. "All of the kids in these magazines are adorable."

"I know. Makes you wonder what our kids will look like.."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sensors beeping. Someone was at the door. Figuring it was Laura, Carson or Teyla (considering they were the only ones to know about the babies), Sam yelled "Come in"

When the doors slid open, the last person she had ever expected to be at the door was standing there with an impish grin on her face.

"Liz" she gasped.

In less than two seconds, Liz was across the room and had her sister in a tight bear hug. "Hi sis," she whispered in Sam's ear.

When she pulled back from Sam she noticed Vala staring at her with an odd look on her face. "Hi, I'm Liz Carter. Sam's little sister."

"Sam darling, when you told me you had a sister, I wasn't expecting the complete opposite of you." She stated with a smirk "Vala. Vala Mal Doran nice to meet you."

Sam laughed as she eyed her sister. Liz had changed since she'd last seen her. For one she looked healthy and happy. The last time she'd laid eyes on Liz had been six years ago, just after their father had passed away. She had always been concerned with how skinny Liz had been. And her smile had never quite seemed to reach her eyes. Now however, she looked to be a healthy weight -and the broad grin she wore was in stark contrast to the tight lipped, half smile she last seen Liz wearing. Her sister also had a few more tattoos and piercings than she used to. _'Dad would keel over if he saw his 'baby' looking like she does.' _"W-W-What are you doing here Liz?"

"That's a funny story actually. There are two more people on their way that will help me tell it."

Liz hopped off the bed and started towards the door. "They're here." With out another word the doors slid open.

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes stood there with two young children. "Here they are Milady. Just as you asked."

"Reille I really wish you would just call me Liz."

The woman in question bowed her head slightly. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be proper Milady."

"We're family Reille. Please at least consider it. It's not as if there's a High Council left to reprimand you for referring to me as something other than my station or rank."

"I will give it some more thought Milady. Is there anything else you need?"

Liz shook her head. "No Reille. Go enjoy yourself. I'll take them from here." She held her hands out to the kids as Reille bowed her head and left.

Sam and Vala sat back on the bed completely puzzled for a number of different reasons. Sam wondered what Liz was doing in the company of Tokra. And she was also wondering why this woman had bowed to her sister and was calling her 'Milady'. Then there were the two children who were holding her hands who without a doubt belonged to Liz.

Vala remembered Sam talking about her sister. She had talked about how much she worried about and missed her. But, she never mentioned her sister having kids. However, judging by the shock the marred her friend's features, it was obvious that Sam hadn't known of them.

Liz walked back towards the bed with the kids. As she did so, it gave Sam a few seconds to study the children. The little girl was dressed in black capris and a purple 'Dora' tank top. Her long hair was jet black and she looked like she could be Liz's clone. Except for those bright green eyes. The little boy wore a blue 'Spiderman' t-shirt and blue shorts. His sandy blonde spiky hair was unruly. He looked just like Michael except of course for his eyes. They were a shade of blue that she had never seen before. She gasped though as she locked eyes with Liz and realized that her eyes were that same shade of blue. It was also the same shade as the woman who had dropped the children off. _'What the hell?'_

She swallowed a lump in her throat and found her voice. "Liz?"

The kids clamored up onto the bed and sat opposite Sam and Vala. "Hi." They said at the same time with wide smiles on their little faces.

"Samantha Carter, meet your niece and nephew, Cairo Alexander Jacob and Aleera Samantha Marie Carter. Cai, Eera, this is your Aunt Sam. And that lady next to her is Vala. She's one of Aunt Sam's good friends."

Both kids gave a little wave.

Wordlessly, Sam and Vala waved back with equally dumbfounded expressions.

"I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing here Sam."

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

Liz bit back a laugh. She was used to that level of sarcasm from Cam. Not even their father had it in him. She had to admit though, she kinda liked it on her sister. Kinda like how she liked the idea of Cam being her brother-in-law. _'Don't go there just yet Liz.'_ she chided herself. _'It will come in time.'_

"Jack sent us here."

"Jack as in General Jack O'Neill, Jack?"

She nodded.

Vala said nothing but the wheels were turning. How was it that Sam's sister was on a first name basis with the General? Only Sam and Daniel had referred to General O'Neill by his first name. Daniel always did. Sam had only done it when they had been dating. She was intrigued.

"Why?"

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that we've been in hiding since the kids were born. Cam and Daniel found us at your house. They brought us to Stargate Command. To Jack. He decided that we should be here with you."

"That still doesn't tell me w- Wait did you say in hiding?"

"Yeah, they were after the kids and I."

"Who?"

"Jack said it sounded like NID. He's doing some digging. In the meantime however, here we are." She declared with a smile.

"Why would the NID want you Liz?"

"Oh I don't know. A number of reasons really. It could be because my children are hybrids. It could be because I'm technically a hybrid. Or it could be that we're three of the six remaining members of an entire race." She sounded so nonchalant about her previous statements. But of course after having to explain the whole situation to at least three dozen people over the last two and half weeks, one more time wasn't something to get excited about.

Sam's jaw hit the bed. Well she swore it did. What her sister was saying didn't make sense. But then again her sister being here in Atlantis didn't make sense either. _'What am I thinking? Since when has life made sense?'_

"Darling," Vala said in a controlled voice, "care to explain. I'm fairly certain your sister is in a bit of shock." _'To be quite honest, I am too.'_

Liz couldn't suppress a giggle. She was getting good at making people's jaws drop. And truth be told, it was kinda fun. "Okay well, Sam, I'm sure that you can guess who their father is," she said while gesturing to the two kids who were now amusing themselves of the floor with a deck of cards that Daniel had given them.

"Michael." She tried to keep the venom out of her voice. She had never really liked her sister's boyfriend. He had hurt her so badly and yet she had taken him back. They had many conversations on the phone in which Liz was in tears. _'The things that man, no boy, did to my sister.' _It had made her almost want to go to Roswell and demonstrate some of her combat skills on him.

She had also known that they had broken up for a long time and Liz had been spending a lot of time with Michael's older brother. Liz sounded happy again during that time. Part of her had kinda hoped that she would've taken Michael's brother's offer to live with him at whatever Air Force base he had been stationed at. But in the end, Liz had gone back to _him_, much to the displeasure of her family and friends. Maria had even called Sam to see if she could talk some sense into Liz. If his own sister didn't want them together, why would she?

Liz decided to disregard the hatred she heard lace her sister's voice. "Yeah. Him, Max, Isabel, and Tess were aliens. The Roswell crash in '47 was real."

"Yeah right."

"Sam you can't seriously tell me that you don't believe me. Everyone has always known they were different. Hell we all knew that the crash happened. C'mon I know you've worked at Area 51. And with what you do for a living, you can't exactly discredit anything. Can you? They were real important too. Antarian Royalty."

Sam searched her brain quickly. She'd heard of the planet before. "You're the guests Atlantis was getting?"

Liz nodded wordlessly.

"Damn Liz you don't do anything small do you?"

"Well Dad did say that Carters never do anything in halves." She laughed with a smirk that reminded Sam of Jacob. "And apparently I'm not the only one." Sam caught her sisters eyes dropping to her stomach suggestively and then glancing at Vala in much the same manner.

Vala noticed it too. "How did you?"

She merely smirked at the pair. She was living up to her 'call sign'. The crew of the Concordia had lovingly dubbed her 'Jaws' because she seemed to have a knack for making others' drop. "I can sense them." She replied as she laid a hand on Sam's stomach. "Very faintly. But I can sense them. Congrats to you both. And quit worrying, it's not my place to say anything. Not my secret to tell." She decided not to push the issue at the moment because of the tension and uncertainty she could feel radiating off of each of them. They'd tell her in their own time.

She received a mumbled thanks from each of them.

Somehow after all she'd seen the last ten years, Sam couldn't really find it within herself to be too shocked. Not only had her sister made the grandest and most surprising of entrances, she wasn't even in the door five minutes and already knew _the_ big secret. And while Sam knew she wasn't off the hook just yet, she knew that Liz would let it be for the moment. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either. Liz had given her a reprieve, albeit temporary. Enter: subject change. "So where's the rest of the little entourage that Dr. Weir said was coming?"

"Around. You saw Reille. Her brother Chatham is here too."

Sam had sensed Reille before she had even been at the door. _'Damn naquedah.' _"You brought Tokra with you?" She hadn't really seen much of the Tokra since their father had died nearly five years earlier.

"They're actually Antarian. They took refuge with the Tokra about fifteen years ago. They're cousins."

"To who?"

"Me and the kids. I brought Michael's brother with me too."

Now Sam was really interested. "The one that.."

Liz was quick to cut her off "No Sam. Ashley is Michael's biological brother. But his adoptive brother _is_ here as well."

"Huh?"

She bit her lip as she eyed her older sister carefully. Sam had never met Evan and Liz had never mentioned how old he was. "Uh. Well he kinda works here. Turns out I know a few people here."

Sam thought her sister looked almost sheepish. "Liz?"

"You know Major Lorne?"

Sam nodded. The realization set in. "He's?"

"Yeah. Evan is Michael's adoptive brother."

"He's um older than you isn't he?"

Vala seemed content to keep her mouth shut and watch the family reunion play out. It was very apparent that the Carter sisters together were quite the show. Liz had demonstrated just how much of a show she could put on in within five minutes. The Carter family, it seemed, had a gift for working with other races. Or rather, joining them. She assumed they'd get the full run down later and left it at that.

The General had once told her that Sam and her sister (at that point he really hadn't described Liz or even mentioned that she was over a decade younger than Sam) were the only two woman on Earth besides Doctor Lam (_Hello_ two words: big needles) and Aurora (well it is a woman's job to keep her husband in line is it not? Yeah Jack had met his match in her and they all knew it the minute she came marching through the event horizon demanding to see the 'idiot that was in charge of this lovely facility') that could scare him to the point of submission.

"Oh let's not go there Sam. How old is Jack again?"

"Oh for crying out loud. Can we not? Jack and I called it quits over four years ago."

Liz had to smile. After being friends with General O'Neill for so long, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Cam and even Vala had picked up some of his 'O'Neillisms'. Who was she kidding? She had a few of em stored away for a rainy day too.

"And Evan and I called it quits five years ago. So what? I'm just saying age doesn't make a difference. I'm not a child Sam. And wasn't there a time you were hoping that I'd take Evan up on his offer?"

"If it meant getting you away from Michael, yeah."

Liz was angry now. Why was it that everyone felt the need to bash on Michael. The man was dead so what was the point? "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore Sam. He's been dead for almost four years. Along with the rest of my children's heritage." She almost whispered the last part knowing that two pairs of little ears were running amuck in the room.

Sam let out a controlled yet angry sigh. She didn't like fighting with Liz, whom she hadn't seen in four and half years. "I'm sorry Liz. I didn't realize. Forget I said anything."

Vala being ever the resourceful one decided to break the tension between the Carter girls. "Excuse me Liz? You said you knew others here?"

Liz smiled gratefully at Vala. She knew from all the stories she had heard from Cam, Daniel and Teal'c that she would like this woman the instant she met her.

"Yeah, apparently Evan's two best friends are here too. One of whom happens to be my cousin."

Sam put it together real quick. "John Sheppard and Keegan Gutierrez. I'll be damned. How is it that none of us ever put two and two together?"

Liz could only laugh in amusement. The whole situation really was hysterical. "I should've been the one to figure it out Sam. I mean c'mon, all of you stationed at Cheyenne Mountain? I shoulda figured you guys would know each other. Shocked the hell out of me that they're here though. You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces. Especially Daniel, Cam, and Teal'c and Ishta"

At the mention of the male half of SG-1 both woman had somber looks on their faces. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sam gasped an locked eyes with Vala. Both seemed terrified "They're here? Oh god."

"I don't think God had anything to do with it unless he changed his name to General Jack O'Neill but yeah, they're here. They're my 'security detail' " she declared with quotation fingers.

The look of fear that shot between Sam and Vala was unmistakable. And unshed tears pooled in both of their eyes. _'Oh Daniel, Cameron, I only hope you can fix this.'_

Thankfully Aleera seemed to sense the tension and interrupted everyone's musings much to Liz's chagrin. "Aunt Sam?" she asked as she scrambled back onto the bed and into her Aunt's lap.

Sam studied the little brunette carefully. She was a miniature version of her sister to a t. It was almost scary. "Yes?"

"You no cry." The little girl said confident as she waived her hand over Sam's cheek and dissolved the lone tear that was making its way down from her eye.

Sam and Vala both gasped. Aleera merely smiled at her Aunt. "I different." She told her confidently.

"I can see that sweetie," Sam hugged Aleera and threw Liz a look. It's message was clear. _'You and I will talk later.' _But that was inevitable anyway. There were things that needed to be discussed on both sides.

Cairo had climbed up the bed and into Vala's lap. He, like his sister, had sensed the sadness in their Aunts. "You no cry eitha Aunt Vala. You too pretty."

Vala laughed at the beautiful little boy and stared into his soulful green eyes. It was quite clear that these children were something special. And Liz didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that the child had gone to her or called her 'Aunt'. "Aren't you a charmer darling. You're going to be a heartbreaker."

Cairo's response had them all laughing. "Uncle Teal'c said that Mama need to sleep with a Zat gun cause I gonna be fighting the girls. I don't wanna fight the girls. Ewww."

Sam chuckled. From the mouths of babes. "Teal'c said that?"

Liz nodded. "Well something to that effect. It was a joke he made because Ishta is pretty taken with Cai. Said my little man has stolen her affection."

"Is that so?" Vala said as she smiled brighter at Cairo. "Well Muscles was right. Liz darling, your children are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Aunt Sam I hungry." Aleera declared with a bat of her eyelashes. "We eat please?"

Sam laughed. Apparently her niece had her mother's ability to wrap everyone around her pretty little fingers. "Sure why not. I'm pretty hungry myself."

All three woman got off the bed and made their way towards the door. Cairo and Aleera were content to be carried by Vala and Sam and both winked at Liz who trailed slightly behind them. _'Yeah they're charmers alright.' _

----

On the way to the Commissary, Liz had called Chatham, Reille, Ashley , along with Teal'c and Ishta to join them for lunch. Dr. Weir had insisted all of them wear the ear pieces that all Atlantian personnel wore so that they could remain in contact with each other at all times.

Liz thought she was gonna like it here. So far everyone had been really nice to her. And she had a blast on the Concordia. The whole crew had been great to her. After years of having to hide who and what she was, she thought that she had forgotten what freedom felt like. Here and at the SGC she was free to go wherever she wanted and do just the same. Jack had even promised that once they returned to Earth, he'd see to it that she could return to Roswell to look up old friends. Of course she'd have to have a security detail accompany her. But, she could go home if she wanted.

They were free now. Her, the kids and Ashley. They were all free and it felt amazing.

Sam smiled as she noted the grin that graced her sister's features. It had been years since she'd last seen Liz or seen her smile like that. After their father's death, Liz's smile never quite seemed to reach her eyes anymore. She had missed her so much. Liz looked as if the weight that she'd always carried on her shoulders was gone. It was nice to see Liz so free. Her little sister had experienced so much heartbreak for someone so young.

After her mother and step-father were killed, she'd wanted to take Liz back to Colorado with her. But Daniel, and more surprisingly Cameron, had talked her out of it. They argued that Liz would spend most of her time on her own. In Roswell, she at least had friends and their parents to look after her. Their biggest worry was because Liz didn't know what they did for a living. They didn't want her being in danger because of something she knew nothing about. So she has resided herself to long phone conversations and visits to Roswell when she could get time away.

But now Liz was here, in Atlantis. Things had changed so drastically. On both of their parts. There would be no more secrets between the Carter sisters. Liz now knew what she did. They could talk about anything and everything. And they had quite a bit of talking to do, about so many things. She couldn't help the grin she wore as she caught her nephew smiling at her from Vala's arms.

Sure Mark had kids; he had two boys and a girl. But she rarely saw them. In fact, she hadn't seen Hayden, Alicia, or Christian in five years. Things between her and their brother were strained at best. He blamed Liz for a lot of stuff and she refused to stand by the wayside as he knocked down the character of a sibling he knew nothing about. She hadn't spoken to Mark or his wife since their father's death nor had she forgiven him for the way he acted. He had given her an ultimatum, tell Liz she couldn't come to the funeral or he'd fight her on where their father was to be buried. Liz had told Sam that she understood and made some excuse of having trouble finding a flight out of Egypt. But she had known that Liz was putting up a brave front. Over the phone though, she could still hear the hurt in her baby sister's voice. Liz didn't deserve it. So because of their brother's selfishness, Liz never had a proper chance to say goodbye to their father. Mark had pushed her to choose sides. Once the funeral was over, she told him that she did not want to speak to him until he could pull his head out of his ass and realize that Liz was their baby sister. She had no one left but them and her friends. He still insisted on acting like a cold hearted bastard. So she cut all ties with him.

So she saw Cairo and Aleera as her chance to really be an Aunt. Well that and take notes for when her own child was born. Something told her that these children would provide a whole new education for her and Vala.

She also felt that she could make up for letting their father down. For years she believed that she had all but disregarded his last request.

----

_He lay in the bed living out his last few moments. Many of the Tokra had already come to say their goodbyes. _

_She sat to his left clutching his hand tightly in hers._

"_Sammy, I want you to promise me something."_

_She wiped at the tears dripping down her face. "Anything Dad."_

"_I want you to promise me that you'll look after Lizzie. You're all she has left now. I don't want her to think that she's alone."_

"_Of course Dad. You know that." She felt remorse at the mention of her little sister. She regretted that Liz couldn't be here to say goodbye to their father. Liz merely thought that their father was stationed overseas. _

"_I also want you to promise me that no matter what you'll do whatever it takes to be happy Sam. I love you guys and I hate to see either one of you unhappy. I just want both of my girls to be healthy and happy."_

_She could only nod._

----

When they reached the Commissary, Ashley and Chatham had a couple tables pushed together so that they could all sit with one another.

Both Sam and Vala hugged Teal'c excitedly. They had missed their Jaffa a lot and didn't hesitate to tell him so. "I have missed both of your company greatly," he responded with a smile.

They then turned to Ishta, who nodded to confirm her husband's sentiment. "It is good to see you both once more." She told them as she enveloped each woman in a tight hug. Since she had married Teal'c two years prior, she had become a fixture not only at the SGC but at all team gatherings. They had treated her as one of their own as she in turn, had done the same. Both of them had really come to like Ishta a great deal. It was nice to have another woman around. She had even accompanied SG-1 on a few missions lately.

Once hugs were over and done with, Sam and Vala sat with Cairo and Aleera in between them. Teal'c and Ishta sat across from the children with Reille and Chatham on either side of them. Liz and Ashley sat at the head and foot of the group.

Liz stood and smiled at everyone. "Okay I have a few introductions that need to be made. Sam, Vala, that's Chatham," she said as she pointed at the well built, blond haired, green eyed man next to her. Sam noted that his eyes were the same shade of green that Aleera's were "And that's Reille." She pointed to the woman next to Ishta. The woman had long blond hair and blue eyes that matched Liz and Cairo. "The man next to Reille is my brother-in-law Ashley Grimaldi, Prime Minister of Antar." Reille and Chatham bowed their heads. Ashley grinned as his eyes (eyes that again matched Liz and Cairo's mind you) held a little twinkle and he gave a little wave. "Okay now that introductions are over, let's eat."

Ashley stood and moved alongside Liz as she began grabbing food for her and the children. "Liz you really don't need to include my title every time you introduce me to someone."

"Sorry Ash. I had to. I'll tell you what. You get Reille and Chatham to start calling me Liz and we've got a deal."

His green eyes sparkled as he smirked at her. "Now you're asking for a miracle. You know they're only following Antarian protocol. It was drilled into everyone of us as kids. Respect. Respect. Respect."

"So how come you don't do that to me?"

"Cause I've seen what you can do with your powers Liz, my dear. Frankly, I'm too scared of you. I'd rather not have to sleep with one eye open for fear that my sister might kill me."

She chuckled at him. He wasn't like the other Antarians she had met. He had more of a sense of humor and seemed more laid back. The day she had met him she knew that they'd become good friends. He was the brother that she knew she'd never have in Mark. He'd held her together when her world was falling apart. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. And that had made all the difference.

Liz and Ashley set their trays at their spots on the tables. They then passed the kids' food off to Chatham and Reille who made sure the kids were all set to eat. The pair then went back to toward the food. Reille gasped in horror as she realized what was going on.

Sam and Vala meanwhile had returned to their places at the table. "What is it?" Sam asked startled by the gasp that escaped from Reille's mouth.

Chatham smirked. "Forgive my sister. She is still adjusting to your ways. I'm guessing she just realized that the Prime Minister and the Commandantess went to retrieve food for us also."

"Commandantess?"

Reille answered before her brother could. "Your sister Milady."

Sam shook her head. She guessed that this was something else that Liz had to explain. It was kind of her fault too seeing as how she never cared to actually find out any details on their 'guests'. "Oh okay."

Vala shot her a confused look that mirrored her own.

Liz had placed trays in front of Reille and Chatham and then promptly returned to her seat.

Chatham turned to Liz. "Forgive me Milady, but did you not inform your sister of what has transpired since you had last seen her?"

"Chatham." She growled. It really bothered her that he and Reille were her cousins and yet refused to call her by her first name. Proper or not, she didn't care. They were family.

His green eyes held something close to remorse in them. "Forgive me, Liz. It will take some time to get used to. I'm sure the Prime Minister has explained to you."

"But no one has explained to me," Sam chimed in.

For the third or fourth time that day, Liz found herself cringing. "Sorry Sam. Michael was Antarian royalty. By Antarian laws and traditions, I am royalty too. I take on Michael's title which was Commandant of the Royal Armed Forces. That makes me Commandantess and Aleera and Cairo a Count and Countess. Antarians normally do not refer to their royalty as anything other than rank or station. My full title is Commandantess, Lady Elizabeth Carter."

Ashley clicked his tongue. "No it's actually Commandantess, Lady Elizabeth Carter-Grimaldi of the House Natares."

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh Liz replied "a bit long winded, don't ya think?"

Sam had to snicker. The thought of Liz in all her pierced and tattooed glory being royalty made her laugh. For what it was worth, the Antarian contingent was definitely a strange bunch: Liz and Ashley were an advertisement for the local tattoo parlor; Chatham and Reille like they belonged on the runways of Milan; and Cairo and Aleera could be in Baby Gap ads. And it occurred to her that they sported only two eye colors that were crystal like: sapphire blue and jade green.

"What's with the eyes Liz? Yours were not always blue."

"Once the Antarian DNA asserts itself in a human, the eyes will change to either blue or green. Antarians have only two eye colors. Neat huh?"

"Yeah they're pretty. Just unnerving. Gimme time."

Liz could only laugh at her sister. "I know what you mean. It took me a month to get used to the fact that my eyes were blue."

"But they're still beautiful," a voice interjected from her left.

She looked up to see Evan, John, Keegan, Daniel, and Cameron all standing there. They had seen the group come in the room and figured they'd join the party. Well okay Evan, John and Keegan wanted to join the party. Daniel and Cam were still on the fence.

The first three were smiling brightly. The last two were examining the floor. Both men's expressions said that they were praying it would swallow them up.

"Sure," Liz replied with a smile. Everyone shifted their chairs until there was enough room for the men to sit. She then went about introducing everyone, including the kids once more so that they were all acquainted. She noted that Evan and Reille seemed entranced by one another. _'Well, well. What do we have here?'_

Ashley took notice also. He was relieved. _'And here I was thinking that Liz would be fighting him off left and right.'_ Michael had related to him just how fervent Evan had been in his pursuit of Liz's affections all those years ago. And funnily enough, he never felt anything close to ill will towards Evan. Fact of the matter was that his brother had never proven himself worthy of the love of a woman like Liz.

Before sitting, Cam and Daniel attempted to say hi to Sam and Vala.

"Sam, Vala." Cam mumbled.

Sam's eyes never left her plate. "Hi Cam." _"Don't look at him Sam. Don't let him see. You can't afford it. Neither can the baby.' _Part of her wanted to just give in and tell him about the baby but the other half argued that if he could dismiss their friendship so easily, what would he do if he knew about the baby? She was so extremely torn. It was hard knowing that you loved someone who didn't love you back. If she was truthful with herself, part of her was keeping herself from confessing to him about the baby because she just didn't want the stress. It was stressful enough to know that she was having her best friend's-whom she had loved for a long , long time- baby when it shouldn't have even been possible.

Vala's eyes flashed an unrestrained anger as she glanced up at him. "Hello Cameron."

Cam knew right then and there that Sam and her had talked. _'Of course they talked you idiot. What'd you think they'd do?'_ Apparently at great length too. _'Oh boy am I in trouble. Jackson we may need to run for cover.'_

Daniel took his shot. "Hi Sam." _'Cam didn't exactly get a warm greeting what would make you think you will Daniel.'_

"Daniel." She mumbled in response.

He looked in Vala's direction. "Hi Vala."

She didn't even respond. Nope Vala Mal Doran did not even bat an eye. She just pretended as if he wasn't even there. Instead she paid a great deal of attention to Aleera. Although, it was a major drain on her willpower not to look his way even once. She'd decided that if she was going to survive this, she'd need to avoid him as much as possible. And to think she'd thought that going to Atlantis would provide her with the ultimate escape. Pssh.

He knew he deserved it. _'Yeah that went better than expected. I was waiting for her to throw something at me. Hell I think I would take it better if she had thrown something.' _As if he didn't already feel like a bastard for how he'd treated her. But he knew that he deserved every last bit of it. His only hope was that somehow, he'd get the courage to fight for her and make her see that he didn't hate her. He wanted to make her see that in fact, he really did love her. But like Liz said, this was gonna take some serious time and as Teal'c had eluded to some serious groveling.

Daniel and John sat to Liz's right with Evan on her left. Keegan sat next to Evan. And poor Cam had to sit next to Sam who wouldn't look in his direction at all. In fact she looked like she was ready to run for the door. Cairo sensed his Aunt's tension and placed his hand on her forearm. She suddenly felt a million times better as he allowed some of his peaceful essence to flow into her.

Aleera, the ever present scene stealer, found her own little way to break the tension. "Mama, can I have some of your water?"

Before Liz could even answer, her water bottle was already sliding it's way across the table past a startled set of Majors, Lt. Cols (well Cam not so much-he was getting used to seeing them display their powers) and Vala into her little hands.

Ashley snickered. He glanced around at some pretty shocked faces. "She's available for parties on weekends." But the instant the words left his mouth, he knew he'd regret it.

Teal'c and Ishta laughed. Liz did not look so amused and shot her brother _the_ look. Ya know, the one that makes any man shiver. Not in a good way either.

Her attention quickly slid back to her daughter. "Aleera Samantha Marie, what have I told you?"

The little girl batted her eyes and looked at her mother innocently. Mind you that was a well practiced move. Aleera was quite adept at it. She could probably charm the pants off a Wraith if she set her mind to it; and like her mother, without much effort.

So with the biggest sigh she could muster, she recited her mother's mantra regarding their powers. "Sorry Mama. I supposed to wait for an answer before taking something and I not supposed to use my powers like that. That's being lazy. And you don't like lazy. I won't do it again. I promise."

Satisfied with her daughter's answer, Liz dug into her meal. She could feel a few sets of confused eyes on her. "Alright, what?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say what the hell was that?" Evan replied.

Aleera gasped and Cairo giggled. Both children slapped their hands over their little mouths. "Uh oh. He said bad word." Cairo sing-songed.

Liz turned serious again as she regarded her children. "Yes he did. Evan's very sorry and won't do it again. Will you Evan?"

"Nope. Sorry kids." He looked away from Liz's chastising stare. He suddenly felt as if he was a little kid again. _'Damn she's got that Mom look down pat.'_

"S'okay." Was the cheerful reply he received from the pair.

"That," she began as she smirked at Evan's 'I just got scolded' look "was something that I prefer the kids not do. We have many different powers. And I really don't like it when they use them that way. Just because we can do it doesn't necessarily mean we should. I will not encourage laziness among my children simply because they're different."

John had to smile. Liz was certainly good at the Mom stuff. "Aunt Nancy would've been proud of you Lizzie."

"Yeah Liz Mrs. P definitely would've." Keegan declared.

She smiled warmly at them. "Thanks guys."


	8. I'm Moving On

Title: Surprise!!!

Author: Jenn

Rating: Will depend on the chapter but I'm gonna go with a steady R

Category: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis & Roswell (well kinda I'm borrowing Liz Parker for a little bit) ... Romance/Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Unending

Couples: Sam/Cam, Daniel/Vala, others to follow

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...Cairo and Aleera Carter, Ashley Grimaldi, Reille, Chatham and a few others however are of my own creation...

Summary: After the events of 'Unending' throw them for a loop, Sam & Vala attempt to resume a normal life...but the higher ups have other ideas.

Author's Note: I'm going to be tweaking things (read: timeline/events) quite a bit kids so pay attention: 1) Rather than being trapped for 50 years, they were only trapped for 4; 2) As the story begins, Sam & Vala are in Atlantis (will be explained) and Daniel and Cameron are back the SGC; 3) Liz Parker is the only character from Roswell that I am borrowing (as to why, well you'll just have to read and find out) 4) Rather than leaving after Graduation, the Pod Squad (along with Maria, Kyle, and Alex) left for home sweet home while they were in college 5) Liz is 24, Sam, Daniel, Cam, & Vala are all around 34-35ish 6) There will be other differences between my version of events and the episode "Unending" but changes are not just limited to that particular episode (trust me you'll see) and finally 7) O'Neill is still in command of the S.G.C. and we're gonna go on the assumption that Carter and Mitchell have known each other for a long time.

On with the show...

Chapter 8: I'm Moving On

AN: The song is this part is by Christina Aguilera. I used it because it is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard but no copyright infringement is intended. Simply put, it's not mine. I'm just borrowing.

Later that night:

"Well it seems that Liz, Cairo and Aleera made quite an impression on the Colonel and his crew." Elizabeth declared as she led the group into one of the rec rooms "They sent down a few things for you all before the Concordia left. I'm told there are also a few presents waiting in your quarters."

Ashley grinned. "Gotta love Asgard technology."

In the middle of the room was a white baby grand piano (complete with bench) and a guitar.

In a voice that was barely more than a whisper and with a smile on her face Liz uttered "Remind me to send a thank you to Colonel Day later."

She skipped over to the piano and sat down at the bench, biting her lip as her fingers ghosted over the keys.

Evan, John, Elizabeth, Keegan and Teyla took a seat on some of the couches against the wall.

Ashley, Vala, Ronan, Sam, Reille, and Chatham sat on the other set in front of the windows. Cairo and Aleera sat on the floor in front of them.

Teal'c, Ishta, Cam and Daniel grabbed some of the loose chairs and dragged them towards the rest of the group.

"Lizzie play something." John encouraged from his place opposite the piano.

"Don't you mean Lizzie sing something," Evan interjected from beside his best friend "cause I would love to hear you sing." He declared as he smiled at her. "I haven't heard that beautiful voice of yours in years."

She shook her head with a shy smile on her face.

On the other side of the room, Ronan glanced at Ashley. "She sings?"

Before he could answer, Sam cut him off. "My sister has the most amazing voice. I always thought her, Maria and Alex would end up in Hollywood someday."

He nodded.

"I'm guessing since you don't look confused that Sheppard explained some of our culture to you, huh?" Sam did her damdest to hide the smirk that was working its way across her face as she realized that Ronan kept sneaking glances at Liz.

"Uh yeah." Ronan replied distractedly.

Vala and Ashley grinned at Sam behind Ronan's back. It was clear for them all to see that he had an interest in Liz.

Their musings were cut short as Liz's fingers began playing the melody.

It was a tune that Ashley and Evan had heard her sing and play many times before.

Ashley turned to Ronan, Sam and Vala. "This is her favorite song. It's her song to herself. No matter where we've disappeared to, as long as there was a piano and she could play it, she was okay."

No one spoke any further as Liz's voice drifted across the room.

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's alright_

_Your tears will dry_

_You'll soon be free to fly_

Cam couldn't help but glance at Sam and the words rang loudly in his ears. Ever since they'd ended up at the same table in the commissary, he'd wanted to talk her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, confess his undying love for her and make some of those fantasies of his come true. But he knew full well it wasn't gonna happen like that. Hell, he'd be lucky if he could even get Samantha Carter to look his way ever again. He wondered if it was too late. Was he too late? Could anything be salvaged?

If he'd been one second quicker, he'd have caught the longing look _she_ was throwing _his_ way.

_When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

She was so confused by his presence. A million emotions were running through her all at once: hurt, confusion, hope, fear, love..among others. The whole day, he'd had this look like he wanted to talk to her. But he didn't. _'What did you think Sam? Did you honestly think that he'd waltz in and sweep you off your feet? Who you kidding?'_

She had missed his presence, even in the strictly platonic sense. He made her laugh at times that no one else could. But, being around him was also suffocating. After the Odyssey, denying her feelings just wasn't gonna happen any more. And now, knowing that she was pregnant with his child, made it even harder to be around him. As far as she knew, Cam hadn't and wouldn't ever see her that way.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_If you learn to begin to trust the voice within_

Vala wasn't sure that she could trust her 'voice within'. She still couldn't believe that he was _here_, in Atlantis. Right now it was telling her to go to Daniel. But she knew that was extremely irrational. Sure she loved him but, he obviously didn't want her, right? Yeah she was kinda conflicted on that one. Sam had told her that she knew full well that Daniel cared for her a lot more than he let on. She also swore that he tended to watch her when she wasn't looking. And it was usually with a look of adoration. But if that was the case, how come he had said those things? Was Sam misinterpreting his actions? Or was he hiding the truth with sarcasm and meanness? Either were possible. Sam was an excellent judge of character and would never lie to her. For that matter, hiding true feelings behind sarcasm with a side of nastiness was previously a special of hers. Lying is a lot easier when you can mask your emotions isn't it? But even if that were true, his harsh words had still broken her heart. And yet, when she closed her eyes, all she saw was her fondest memory of Daniel.

----

_He was sitting on the couch in their quarters on the Odyssey. She was in his lap with her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. A contented sigh escaped from her lips as he stroked her hair. Vala simply couldn't bring herself to care that they were stuck here. The safety of his arms gave her the most amazing feelings of peace and bliss. It was a place that she never wanted to leave. _

_She glanced up when she felt him staring. He smiled at her._

"_What?" She asked , wanting to know just why he was smiling so brightly._

"_Nothing." And yet the smile was still plastered across his stupidly beautiful features._

"_It's obviously something Daniel. You're staring. What's the reason?" Her dazzling smile matched his own for reasons unknown to her._

_He shook his head and his smile widened. "Just thinking."_

"_About what Darling?"_

_The look in his eyes was almost irreverent as he replied. "About how I should be thanking whatever Gods gave you to me profusely."_

_A lone tear made its way down her face at his loving declaration. He brushed it away and leaned down to kiss her._

_She was taken back by the level of emotion his kiss conveyed. They had shared so many kisses before. But this one, this one was far different. It told her so many things all at once. The biggest thing it spoke of was his love for her. _

_He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers._

_And it was that moment that would forever stand in her memory as the most perfect moment in time. Just Daniel and her. Nothing to intrude. No Gou'ld. No Ori. Nothing._

_What he didn't know was that Vala was thanking those very same Gods for him. She had never known such blatantly unconditional love in her life. She was damn sure that if she hadn't been sitting, it would have knocked her to her knees._

----

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see a brighter day_

'_What brighter day?'_ Daniel thought to himself as he watched Vala shift uncomfortably on the couch. Each passing minute made him feel more and more like he was fighting a losing battle. The way he saw it, there was no chance in hell of fixing things with Vala. His heart broke at the thought of losing another woman he loved. But, keeping her at a distance might actually be safer for her. '_Oh who the hell am I kidding, I can't do this. I just can't do this._' He was kidding himself really. He used what happened to Sarah and Sha're as a convenient excuse to keep Vala at arms length. Truth was that he had a hard time putting himself on the line again. Simply put, he, Daniel Jackson, was scared out of his mind. There were already a lot of uncertainties in his world. Was he willing to put a relationship with Vala on the list? Would Vala eventually get sick of him and walk away? He knew full well that it probably wouldn't happen, but some small part of him was terrified that it might. So instead he had thrown up the walls and shoved her as far away as he could. But was breaking not only Vala's heart but his own, really worth it?

_In a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul_

As Liz sang the words for the umpteenth time, she felt them as if she had heard them the first time. In her eyes, her innocence had been claimed a long long time ago. She didn't regret the path her life had taken. Not one bit. But looking back on it she realized that with the gains came a lot of loss and heartbreak. There were days she still felt broken. But she was sure no one knew that. Not even Ashley. Sleeping through the night was a rarity. The nightmares always kept a full night's sleep at bay.

And when no one was around she'd cry. Buckets. Tears for the lives that would never be. Max. Maria. Kyle. Tess. Alex. Isabel. Ava. Connor. Eamon. Friends that lives were cut far too short. A planet that didn't have a chance to rebuild. To change. To grow. Most of the tears she shed were for Michael, Aleera, and Cairo. Michael had been the love of her life, her husband and the father of her children. And Cairo and Aleera would never know that man that should've been able to hear them call him Daddy. She was angry with the Gods for a long time for taking Michael from her. They had mended their relationship and it became stronger than ever. A piece of her soul died with him that day. And if it hadn't been for Ashley and the kids, she would've never come back from that edge.

It was an edge that had been walked twice before: the first being when Nancy and Jeff Parker were murdered, the second was when Jacob Carter died. She missed her parents dearly. Her world came crashing down when at the tender age of sixteen, her parents were savagely murdered. She could still clearly remember the cloud of silence and sadness that descended on the Crashdown as Sheriff Valenti walked in. Michael approached his step-father and the two had a few hushed words. She knew as soon as Michael turned back to her with tears in his eyes.

In a way, her father's death had hit her harder. She didn't get a chance to really say goodbye to him. It broke her to pieces. But she knew that it was better for the family if she didn't go. Mark would've made good on his word and raised hell for Sam. So she did what was the right thing in her mind: she stayed away and spent four days straight in bed crying. Michael tried so hard to be helpful but nothing could console her.

So while Liz struck everyone as happy and well adjusted on the outside, the inside was still crying out like a lost child. And part of her was terrified that she might never truly find peace or feel whole ever again.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_If you learn to begin to trust the voice within_

Ronan eyed Liz carefully as she sang the words. Her expression was guarded but her eyes said it all. They displayed the pain she felt clear as day. He wondered briefly if anyone else in the room realized and doubted that they did. She put up a real good front. It was something he could see right through. He'd done it long enough to know when someone else was too.

He had been thrown off by his conversation before with Colonel Mitchell.

_----_

_Out of nowhere. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, one of the golden children of the SGC, sat down next to him. He heard a few stories about the man and his team from Sheppard, Lorne, and Gutierrez. SG-1 was legendary. It surprised him really. When he had joined Sheppard, Elizabeth and Rodney on their last trip to Earth, the man had only said a few words in passing to him. His expression said that he had seen Ronan staring or rather studying Liz Carter intently. "You should talk with her man," he said as he nodded his head in Liz's direction. _

"_Why?" He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed. But he wasn't about to pretend that he didn't know who the other man was talking about either._

_Mitchell shot him a look that he couldn't quite place. "I think you'll find that you and her aren't that different."_

_Now he was interested. "How's that?"_

"_She's spent the last eight years on the run. I know she acts as if everything's okay. But, it might be nice for her to talk to someone who understands what it's like. She may not have been running from the Wraith; but you know damn well that pure evil comes in many forms."_

_He nodded._

_Mitchell stood from the table. He gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Just thought I might give you some food for thought."_

_----_

It still puzzled him. He had gotten the feeling earlier that day that the man didn't even care for him. _'What do you expect when you get caught eyeing Colonel Carter's younger sister?' _So when he spoke those words, Ronan found himself listening for once. Apparently, from what Liz had shared at the meeting and what the Colonel said, Liz had been a runner in her own way for the past few years. And to make matters worse, she had two kids in tow. He was impressed with the fact that she had managed to keep them hidden and safe. It spoke volumes for her.

But he knew all too well that courage sometimes came at too high a price. Somewhere along the lines all the sacrifice begins to eat away at you. She'd been forced to sacrifice a lot in her life. Not unlike him.

Sheppard told him that it saddened him that she had to grow up so quickly. She was an orphan by the time she was sixteen. Which meant that Liz Carter had never been a stranger to loneliness. Strangely enough, he found himself wanting to be the one she turned to. It was the first time since Milena that he actually wanted to get to know a woman; all of her, completely, not just her body. Which, by the way, was quite nice to look at. He was only a man after all. She was different from any woman he had ever seen. Small but incredibly strong. Her eyes captivated him like none had ever before. They were bluer than any ocean he had seen in his life. And the tattoos and piercings intrigued him. He hadn't ever seen a woman's body decorated like that before. She had only been in the city half the day and he had already heard some of the men going on and on about the 'Antarian Hottie' what ever that meant. Body and beauty aside, he honestly wanted to know Liz Carter, inside and out. And it kinda scared him a little. Okay a lot. But a man like Ronan Dex never admits such things.

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning, you'll find all you ever need to know_

_Be strong_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't forsake it because no one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

Ashley surveyed the group carefully. Sam and Cam were shooting longing looks at each other. Daniel and Vala wouldn't so much as glance in the other's direction. Daniel looked positively defeated. Vala's expression said that she contemplating fleeing the room to escape the tension. He didn't know exactly what had happened with the two couples. That was more Liz's territory. He was sure though, that he'd get it out fo someone eventually.

But what he did know for a fact, and had confirmed by Liz, was that Sam and Vala were now pregnant. Like Liz, he could sense it the minute they had steeped into the same room as him. Not only that, but besides Liz and himself, only three other people currently on Atlantis knew. Daniel and Cameron weren't among them. Liz also told him that they wouldn't tell who the fathers or the children were. _'Like Liz and I can't tell already.'_ So he kept his mouth shut against his better judgement. He told Liz that this would only end in disaster. _'But what do I know?'_

Liz looked as though she was going to cry. He wasn't stupid. He knew that she put up a brave front to hide all the pain and suffering on the inside. She'd been doing it for years. Even before everyone died. But his brother always swore she was okay. That's how he knew that Michael wasn't the one for Liz: he couldn't see through to the real her. It was like the conversation took place yesterday; his brother's words still so fresh in his mind.

----

_Michael was sitting on the couch in the break room. It had been months since Jeff and Nancy Parker had been murdered. He went and took a seat across from his brother on the opposite couch._

"_You really should keep and eye on Liz."_

_Michael's eyes softened at the mention of his girlfriend. "Why?"_

_He shook his head at him. "You don't see it. Do you?"_

_Michael looked throughly confused. "See what Ash?"_

"_She's bottling all the pain up inside, Bro. She can't keep it all in like that. It's not healthy."_

_Michael sat back and put his feet up on the table. "She'll be okay Ash. She just doesn't wanna talk about it with anyone except Sam or John."_

"_And has she spoken to Sam or John lately?"_

"_Sam's away on some mission and John's in the Middle East. What do you think?"_

"_I think that you need to sit down with her and talk. Let me ask you something, do you love her?"_

_His brother shot him an incredulous look. "Yeah I do. That's a dumb question."_

"_Bro, if ya love her as much as I hope ya do, then you'll sit with her and talk. She's hurting real bad. Ya can't just assume that she'll be okay once she speaks with her sister and cousin and let it go at that."_

_Michael was suddenly defensive. "Why are you telling me how to deal with my girlfriend?"_

"_Cause if you're not careful Michael, you'll lose her one day. Loving someone means seeing through to the real them even if it's not always pretty. Not seeing only what they want you to see. One day she's gonna see that you're not looking at the whole picture and she's gonna walk away. It seems like lately she gives more than she gets."_

_Michael stood angrily. "Do me a favor Ash. Stay out of my relationship with Liz. She's my girlfriend not yours." With that he stormed out the door._

----

Ronan seemed as if he was contemplating the meaning of life. Oh yes, he clearly had his work cut out for him. First he'd see to helping Liz mend the two broken couples. Like her, he truly believed that the two pairs belonged together. It was simply the will of the Gods. That much was obvious. Getting Cam and Sam to make amends would probably be easier than Daniel and Vala. So that's where they'd start. He'd take it from there.

Then, well that's when the real task would begin. Getting Liz to open her heart and see what's in front of her would be quite a challenge. He didn't know why, but the moment he'd seen Ronan lay eyes on his sister, he knew that he was the one who would make her whole again and be the father that the twins deserved.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_If you learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when you're world starts to fall_


	9. Faith, Hope & Sadness

I know it's been a while since I've updated but a lot has been happening. I got a promotion work so I've been working different hours. I'm slowly getting used to it. To complicate matters my Muse took an extended vacation. She's back now so I'm hoping to have a new chapter out at least every 2-3 weeks from now on. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback.

P.S. This chapter picks up where chapter 8 left off but it will be jumping a week ahead further on.

Jenn

Chapter 9: Faith, Hope & Sadness

Later that same night:

Liz stood on the balcony enjoying the breeze as it whipped lightly around. Her eyes closed as she tilted her towards the moonlight. The nights were always like this on Antar: cool, but not too cool, and full of stars. She remembered them fondly. The group had spent a month in Calysia, the capital city just after Ashley had discovered them. It had been a night like this that had seen her pledge her whole heart to Michael, his planet, and his people. The only thing missing was a few extra moons to light the night sky. _'And the others.' _Life wasn't the same without them around. _'Who am I kidding, life will never be quite the same again.'_

She didn't seem to notice that she had company. At least that's what he believed as he watched her wrap her arms around herself. To a casual observer, it looked as if Liz Carter was enjoying a beautiful night. But Ronan knew better. He knew that she was clearly lost in thought. He moved closer to her but not too close.

They stood in absolute silence before much to Ronan's surprise, Liz spoke.

Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "The nights here remind me of the nights on Antar."

He was shocked for a second. But then he remembered that Antarians were notorious for relying on all other senses before sight. She must have sensed him the minute he'd stepped onto the balcony. "You've been to Antar?"

She nodded, her back still facing him. "Just after Ashley found us. It took a little over a week to get there. We stayed for a month. I fell in love with it almost immediately. Despite only just overcoming a century-long civil war, the people were so welcoming. The cities still so beautiful."

He moved to stand next to her. She had an irreverent smile and glassy eyes as she spoke of the decimated planet.

"Sateda was that way before the Wraith." He told her quietly.

She turned her head in his direction. He met her eyes. But not in the challenging way she had seen this afternoon. The way he looked at her now was something she couldn't quite place. It sent chills down her spine. She suppressed a shiver. "I'm sorry. Ashley, Chatham and Reille think that's what happened to our people too. The Wraith I mean."

He watched as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. He had to fight real hard to resist the urge to brush it away from her beautiful face. "Don't be. It was over seven years ago. That was a different life. Living here has taught me that I need to live in the here and now."

She almost giggled. "That sounds an awful lot like something Johnny, Ev and Keegan would say."

He smirked back at her. "Got me. That's where I got it from." It felt strange to talk with someone and not be his usual guarded self. But it also felt good. Really good. There was something about her that made him drop all his walls. He made a mental note to thank Colonel Mitchell later for pointing it out to him.

Her somber expression returned. "Does it help?"

"Most days. I appreciate it a lot more now that I'm not constantly on the run."

To both of their surprise, she placed her hand over his on the railing. "It must've been hard." She couldn't not touch him. Her mind was just screaming at her. His proximity threw her for a loop. There was something about him that called to her on the most basic level. She didn't even know him and yet every cell in her body was crying out for him. It both alarmed her and intrigued her. _'This is very dangerous Liz. You cannot get entangled in another heartbreak. Remember that.'_

Dumbstruck, he could only nod. Even something so simple as a touch from the gorgeous creature sent shocks through his system. Pleasant shocks. The kind that stole your breath away. He studied her hand intently; from her perfectly manicured nails to her skin. And her skin, well her skin was softer than anything he'd ever felt before. On the inside of her wrist was a tiny serious of dots in a V shape. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"What's that?" He asked as he inclined his head toward her hand.

He instantly regretted the question as she pulled her hand away from his. "It's the royal seal of Antar. When Michael and I bonded, it appeared on my wrist. It signifies my status as the Lady of House Grimaldi and as third to only the Queen and Princess in the House Natares. My DNA finally completed the change that was started when Max healed me. It also changed the crown on the back of my neck." She turned and lifted her hair to show him the crown and butterflies that denoted her position in the royal family. "We all have it. Mine was originally blue because of Max's healing. But when I accepted my position at Michael's side, the butterflies changed to purple. Black and purple are the colors of the Royal House of Antar. When a human is healed by a member of the royal family, the same crown will appear in that spot but the butterflies will remain blue because they're not actually a member of the family."

He bit back a groan as she exposed more flesh to him. He didn't realize just how much of her back that her long hair had been covering. In an effort to get his mind off of it, he asked another question. Which was kind of stupid because it stayed on the same subject. "What's that on your back?"

"It's a fallen angel." In dead center of her back was a woman with long midnight and crimson hair wearing a long black halter dress. Her head was bowed and two large wings hung from each side of her shoulders. Tears were dripping down her sorrow filled face. Upon closer examination, he realized each tear drop had initials in it. "It's my newest one. Ashley did for me a couple of months ago."

"You like tattoos?" He wanted to smack himself for asking a painfully obvious question. _'Of course she likes tattoos you idiot, she's got a few of them.'_

She smirked. "They're addicting. I have ten."

Her tongue ring caught the moonlight. He hadn't noticed it before. "And the piercings?" He had only seen her ears, nose and under her lip.

"I've got eleven of em. Same reason. Can't quite explain it. They just fit me. It's funny I feel more comfortable with them than I ever felt without them. Got my first one at sixteen. Mom, Dad and Papa had a fit." Her eyes clouded over with sadness as she spoke of her parents.

He knew from prior conversations with Atlantis personnel that sixteen was young by Earth standards. It wasn't the same in Satedan culture. And if his memory served right not very young in Antarian culture either. And Sheppard had told him that sixteen was the age that she had lost her mother and step-father. He said that it had changed her forever. She had become very solemn. Not the happy go lucky girl he had known. Forced her to grow up and take charge of a lot of things that she shouldn't have. Of course he wasn't going to divulge the fact that Sheppard had told him all about her. He wanted to hear it all from her lips.

At sixteen, he still had both his mother and father. But, unlike her, at sixteen he was almost married. Seventeen in Satedan culture was considered an adult. It was the age he was expected to join the Satedan military.

She pointed to her heart. "I have my parents initials here. At first it was just my mother and step-father. But after my dad passed away, I added his too."

"You've seen the seal and the crown. The kids names in Antarian are on my upper arms. Aleera's on my left and Cairo's on my right. Then there's this," she lifted her shirt slightly so he could see the tattoo that surrounded her also pierced navel. It was a series of constellations wrapped around. "It's the address for Antar." She knew she was playing with fire as she watched his eyes momentarily glaze over. Little did he know the completely impure thoughts that were running through her own head as she studied him carefully. She had to fight to make them disappear. If she didn't, she wasn't quite sure what she'd end up doing to him. _'Who the hell are you kidding Liz? You know you just want to slam him against the wall and screw him senseless. And the most infuriating part is that you don't why. You barely know him.'_

He suppressed another groan as she showed him the design. The urge to lick and kiss every inch of her exposed skin was overwhelming him. In all of his life he had never wanted someone so much from the get go. He needed to get her off the tattoo kick and quick or he wasn't going to be held responsible for his actions if she showed him another sliver of her perfectly tanned flesh. "You really see them as your people too don't you?"

She nodded emphatically. "How could I not. The fact of the matter is after Max's healing and bonding with Michael, I was physically one of them. And none of that mattered to the Antarians. They accepted Kyle, Maria, Alex and myself regardless of how we came to be like them. To me that was the highest honor. One not to be taken lightly. I am lucky enough to have been able to call two worlds home. I was looking forward in playing a part in helping them move on from their past. There was so much hope for the new government. We were also planning on reestablishing diplomatic ties with Antar's former allies. Of course we couldn't know that some of them were gone." Her voice was filled with awe as she answered his question. She decided that she wanted to know about him. It seemed that this conversation was focused entirely on her.

"So how did you end up on Atlantis?"

"I was on the run from the Wraith when Sheppard, Gutierrez, and Teyla found me. The Wraith made a sport out of chasing people. They'd implanted a tracking chip in my shoulder and let me loose. They chased me for seven years."

Liz gasped in horror and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my Gods. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes held such a sincerity that it took his breath away. He could see the myriad of emotions that crossed her perfect face as he recalled the way he came to call Atlantis home. Pity wasn't among them. That surprised and pleased him. Most people seemed to pity him. But she, no she didn't. She clearly felt sorry for the way that he had been forced to live his life but she didn't pity him. This gorgeous little creature knew what it was to have a hard life on the run from an enemy that seemed like it'd never disappear. She understood his life in a way that most others, including his closest friends, never could.

"How long ago was that?"

"About a year. The first thing they did for me was to dial Sateda. I was devastated when I saw what the Wraith had done. I got so caught up in my anger for a while. But then I realized that these people were offering me a place to call home and a chance to help stop the Wraith. I'll forever be grateful to them, especially Sheppard."

"Gods you were so young. You can't be much older than me."

He almost smirked at her round about way of digging for information. "I'm 26. According to Earth's calendar I'll be 27 in January."

The knowing look in his eyes showed her that he caught on to her little attempt to find out what she could on him. _'Damn he's good.'_

They spent the rest of the night out on that balcony talking. Ten pairs of eyes watched the interaction for various reasons. Three were watching with barely restrained amusement at the obvious sparks between the pair. Four more were eyeing Ronan wearyingly, concerned for Liz and the kids. But two of them were just as concerned for Ronan as they were for Liz. He too had been through much in his young life. One was watching as memories of long ago danced across his mind. He wasn't jealous though much to his own surprise. And two little pairs of eyes watched with hope shining so brightly in theirs. They had never seen their mother smile so widely before. It finally reached her eyes. Little lips whispered prayers to the Gods that their mother would finally get the happiness she so richly deserved; and they also prayed that they would one day have a man to call 'Daddy'.

And Ronan and Liz continued to talk, late into the night, oblivious to it all.

----

The following morning:

Commissary:

Ashley watched in amusement as his niece in all her tiny glory hopped off her chair and made a beeline for Ronan, who was a few tables behind them. He wasn't surprised. Aleera and Cairo could read auras. So since they knew that he had no bad intentions, it made sense that the kids would want to make nice with him. _Oh if he only knew._ Aleera and Cairo made friends wherever they went. The kids were natural born socialites. He noticed his sister's jaw drop as she realized just who it was that her daughter was going to talk to. He wondered briefly if Aleera may have caught the sparks that flew between her mother and the large brooding man the previous night. If she did, well, he'd have a partner in crime on his little venture. He sat back and watched the scene play itself out.

Aleera approached the large Satedan without any hesitation what so ever. She stood next to him with the same examining gaze that her mother had looked at him with only the previous day. "Hi."

He was surprised to say the least that this tiny little child wasn't even a little bit intimidated by him. She seemed rather intent on talking with him actually. None of the Athosian children would've ever approached him the way this little girl did. They tended to scatter when they saw him coming. From what he'd heard Doctor Jackson and Major Lorne say, this little girl was a spitting image of her mother not only in looks but in attitude as well. "Hi."

She seemed to contemplate her next move before speaking. Her little hand extended in his direction. "Aleera Carter."

The smile that graced her beautiful little face was contagious. He found himself smiling back as he took her little hand in his. "Ronan Dex."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Um. Sure." He wasn't sure what to make of this outspoken little girl as he examined her. Jackson and Lorne were right, she was beautiful like her mother. The only thing that was different were her eyes. Unlike Liz's, Aleera's were a green that he had never seen before. But like her mother's her eyes only enhanced her beauty. Even as tiny as she was, she still a sight to behold. Her smile was inviting and her spirit was even more so. This child, like her mother, had him completely captivated. He was taken with her the minute that she had come to stand next to his table. He found himself wondering what his own children would've looked like. Had the war with the Wraith not happened, he was that he and Milena would've had at least one. He had always wanted a daughter and wondered what that little girl would've looked like. In all likelihood, his own child would've had the same dark features that Aleera had. His musings were cut short by her little voice.

"How come you sitting here alone? How come you not sitting with your friends?"

"Well, sometimes I just like sitting by myself."

"My Mama only does that when she's upset. Are you upset?" Her little face scrunched up with worry.

He had to smile at her concern. He guessed that she must've got that from her mother. This girl obviously had a very big heart and cared a great deal about those around her. He felt overwhelmed for a second that this little girl was expressing concern over him. "No I'm not. I'm fine Little One. You don't have to worry."

"That's good. I don't like people sad. Mama and Uncle Ashley been sad too long. Not since Uncle Daniel and Uncle Cam found them though. They smile more."

"That's good." His heart went out to this little girl. From the story he'd heard from her own mother's mouth, they'd been to hell and back in the past few years. He knew how that felt. But not with two kids in tow. And yet, this little girl seemed well adjusted and wise beyond her years.

All of a sudden, Liz was standing there with her son Cairo. Aleera smiled lovingly at her mother. "Hi Mama. I was just talkin with Ronan."

Liz smiled in return at her beautiful little girl. "I see that baby." She then turned and regarded the newest man to hold her daughter's affections. One thing that she had learned when it came to her children was that they were excellent judges of character. If they liked him, then he must be a good man. Of course, she had known that last night. The children's affinity for him merely confirmed it. They'd never steer her wrong. "Hi Ronan." The man was built like a god she was convinced. She'd not even known him that long and yet she found herself completely infatuated with him. Oh this was not good at all.

"Hi Liz." He watched the way she bit her lower lip and had to keep himself from reacting to her close proximity.

"Why don't you come join us? The kids obviously want you to."

"And you?"

Oh he just had to go there didn't he? "I would like it if you came and sat with us."

He smiled _that_ smile. That infuriating smile she had seen last night. The one that said he knew full well what he was up to. Oh yes, this was going to be really really bad. _'Lizzie girl you better hold on. You're in for a ride.'_ No man, not even Michael had ever made her feel such butterflies in her stomach. She knew that she was in trouble.

Aleera smiled excitedly and clapped her little hands as she jumped back into her seat next to her Uncle. He smiled at her. She looked damn proud of herself as her mother and Ronan took seats across from her.

Cairo stayed silent but beamed at his sister.

Ashley smiled to himself. He didn't have just one partner in crime. Oh no he had two. This was going to be fun.

----

The following week:

As they were walking, Vala crumpled to the floor.

She had been having little aches and pains all day and assumed it more par for the course with pregnancy. But as intense pain ripped through her stomach, she knew this was wrong. Very wrong.

"Vala," Liz cried as she Ashley and Sam fell to her side. "What is it?"

"I don't know it just hurts. Oh god it hurts." Her face twisted in agony as she grabbed at her stomach. "The baby. It's the baby isn't it?" Between the pain and the fear she was practically bawling.

Without hesitation, Ashley gathered her into his arms. "Liz, Sam, we need to get her to the infirmary now."

Calmly, Liz turned to Chatham and Reille. "Take the kids and go get something to eat." She then knelt down to her children. "You guys be good okay? Don't worry Aunt Vala will be fine." With that she gave them each a kiss on their forehead.

She looked back at her cousins. "Go. If they become too much bring them to Ishta. She's real good at keeping them entertained."

They bowed. "Yes Milady." Each grabbed the hand of a startled child and headed off in the opposite direction.

Sam and Liz had to run at full speed to keep up with Ashley as he rushed Vala to Doctor Beckett.

----

Almost forty minutes later, Carson walked out of Vala's room only to be hit by a barrage of questions.

"How is she?"

"What's going on?"

"Is she alright?"

He threw his hands up in an effort to silence them.

"She's resting right now."

Sam was freaking out. Seeing her best friend in pain like that really scared her. She knew that Vala wanted the baby desperately. "What happened?" She was in the same boat. Which meant that she knew that if Vala lost the baby, she, herself would be lost too.

Carson spoke to all three but kept his eyes trained on Sam. "Her blood work came back and I'm afraid the results aren't what I was hoping for?"

"Well?"

"It seems the naquedah in her blood stream is attacking the wee one's systems."

Sam gasped. "I thought you said we were fine." They had drilled him to death. As former hosts to Jolinar and Quetesh, they wanted to know what the naquedah could do to the babies. He hadn't found anything conclusive either way so they assumed it was safe.

"Aye. I thought you were. But it seems I was wrong."

"So how come it's not affecting Sam?"

"Best I can figure is because Vala's pregnancy is nearly a month further along than that of Samantha's."

"So you're saying that I'm next." _'Oh god this can't be happening. I can't lose this baby.'_

This was the one part of being a doctor that Carson Beckett never liked: giving someone bad news. Especially to two woman who already seemed to shoulder enough burdens. "I'm afraid I don't know Lassie. I'll have to run further tests."

"Can anything be done for Vala?"

"Not as far as I know. I'm afraid all I can do is make her comfortable. Eventually the baby's systems will begin to shut down. I doubt the wee one will make it through the night."

Sam slid into the chair behind her. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Are you saying that because of the naquedah, we won't be able to carry full term? That we're gonna lose the babies?"

Carson could only manage a small nod. "I'm afraid so. I'm not quite sure why."

Liz meanwhile, had used the opportunity and snuck herself into Vala's room.

She sat by her bed and took her hand. Vala stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey."

It took the raven haired woman a minute to get her bearings. Once she realized she was in the infirmary, she sat up looking around hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Carson said that the naquedah in your blood is attacking the baby's systems."

"Did I?" She asked/cried as she pressed her hand to her stomach in shock.

Liz put her hand over the one that Vala had placed on her baby. "No sweetie. Not yet. And if you let me, I can stop it."

She'd just gotten used to the idea of having this child and now it was going to be taken from her. That wasn't something that Vala thought she'd be able to recover from. But Liz was offering her a chance to see it through. A chance to have this baby. This last part of Daniel that she so desperately held on to. "H-H-how?"

Liz took a deep breath. She knew that Vala would say yes no matter the consequence. But she had to make her understand. Life with Antarian blood flowing through your veins was different. Not necessarily bad but different. And this was an all or nothing situation. There were no take backs. Of course she'd never regretted it but Maria and Alex had, had a hard time adjusting for a while. "Well you'd have to trust me. I can heal you and the baby. But it will mean that you two will be changed."

Vala could only nod emphatically. She wanted this baby. Come hell or high water, she would have this baby. "Do what you need to do Liz. You know that I trust you completely. I cannot lose this baby." _'It's all I've got left.'_

She knew that Vala's mind was made up but she had to ask one last time. "Vala you have to understand. Things will be very different."

She shook her head. Liz would not be able to talk her out if it if she tried. "I don't care. Just save my child. Please."

Liz bit her lip and nodded. "Okay lay back down and take deep breaths. You may hurt for a minute or two. Then it'll feel a bit odd. Kinda warm."

She placed both of her hands on Vala's abdomen and shut her eyes. She knew that this would take a few minutes because there was a bit of damage to be repaired. The damaged to the baby's systems was her first priority. Then she'd do something about the naquedah in Vala's blood stream. _'Just concentrate Liz.'_

Having finally realized that Liz was missing, Sam, Ashley and Carson made a beeline for Vala's room.

They stood in the doorway.

Carson Beckett watched Liz Carter carefully. She was such a mystery to him. Sure he'd heard the story from John and Ronan of how she came to be here but she mystified him none the less. Here was a young woman who had barely started in life; and yet she was a mother of two. Before that life had even really begun, she'd made a conscious decision to become a part of something far bigger than her. In his mind, that must have taken a great deal of courage. Like her sister, it seemed to radiate off of her.

The doctor in him didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He had been taught to be skeptical. But since he'd set foot in the SGC, all of his illusions about the way the universe ran had skipped out the door. "What is she doing?"

Ashley only hoped that Liz knew what she was doing. No not like that. He knew that her abilities were fine tuned. Years of training had seen to that. A silent prayer was sent to the Gods that Vala could accept the changes. He remembered how Maria and Alex had dealt at first. Simply put they didn't. Maria freaked. They had to lock her in Liz's apartment for two days to get her to calm down. And Alex spent almost all of his time for the three months following his 'transformation' in the desert blowing things up. Yeah that was healthy. "Well Doc, she's healing Vala it looks like. We have the ability, I'm sure you know that."

"Aye. I do."

Sam glanced at Ashley's nervous stance. "What is it?"

"Liz must've been talking to her. Explaining the risks."

"What risks?"

"Both Vala and the baby will change. Some changes will be subtle and some not so much. The Antarian DNA will overtake the human DNA. I'm fairly certain Liz has explained that to Vala."

"That hardly sounds like a risk, son. If the wee one makes it through, what's the problem?"

"It's an adjustment. A heavy one. The simplest thoughts or actions change when you have 'capabilities'. It goes from wondering where someone is to knowing exactly where they are because you tapped into their energy. And not necessarily on purpose either. It takes effort to block out the thoughts of others and to not read them without permission. Trust me when I say that it's not something to be taken lightly."

"So can I be fixed too?" She asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course. But once you make that decision there's no going back. You and the child will be like us." He wanted her to understand the brevity of the situation. This wasn't something to be treaded lightly. Nor could it be rescinded if she were to change her mind.

It didn't matter to her. All she could think about was how badly she wanted the baby. "I can live with that as long as my child gets a chance at life."

Ashley led Sam over to a chair that sat against the wall. He urged her to sit as he crouched in front of her. "Are you certain this is what you want? You and the child will both be different."

Sam nodded. "Just do what needs to be done. I will have this baby."

The determination in Sam's eyes spoke volumes of her decision. He moved his hand over her abdomen and closed his eyes in concentration.

Carson could only stand there and wait for Ashley and Liz to finish with Sam and Vala. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

Liz pulled her hand back from Vala and opened her eyes. She helped Vala to sit back up.

"Is everything?"

"You're fine Vala. So is your daughter." She answered with a grin.

A flicker of fear flashed through Vala's eyes. "D-D-daughter?"

Liz nodded. "Yes she is perfectly fine."

Vala couldn't manage a response. A million thoughts ran through her mind. The most prevalent one began with a capital A.

"Relax," Liz told her as she put a comforting hand on her friend's forearm. Vala had confided in both her and Sam about her fears. She was terrified of having a girl because of Adria. As irrational as it might be, it scared the crap out of her. "Vala, the baby is normal. Nothing to worry about. And you're about as far from the Ori as you can get. She won't be like Adria. This baby is not another Orici. You don't have to worry. Besides, I think yours and Daniel's genes can overcome anything."

The shock registered across Vala's face. "How did you know?" Liz had announced that she knew they were pregnant on day one. But in the week since, she hadn't pressed either of them about the babies' fathers. She said it wasn't her secret to tell and it wasn't her place to pry. Instead, she'd been very supportive and avoided the father subject all together.

"I had my suspicions. But, the baby confirmed it when she told me."

"The baby told you?" She looked almost incredulous. Vala supposed that she really shouldn't be surprised. Liz and Ashley seemed to always know things without trying. Not that the big sign hanging around her neck declaring_ I'm in love with Daniel Jackson_ probably didn't give it away. In all truth, no matter what Daniel did he'd always have her heart just as he had for the past few years.

"Believe or not Vala. You'll see. Just wait. You'll see."

Carson had ushered two nurses in to the room who were now set to draw some blood from Sam and Vala. He wanted to see what new tests would reveal.

Ashley in the meantime, had finished with Sam. "How do you feel?"

She led out a sigh of relief. She actually felt better than she had in weeks. However, she could now feel something else. "I feel fine. But I feel .."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Like I'm not.."

Liz cut her off. "Like you're not alone?"

Sam and Vala both nodded.

She flashed them a bright smile, remembering her own pregnancy. "That's the baby's consciousness. Over the next few weeks, it'll get stronger until you'll have a full blown connection. That connection will stay to an extent once you've given birth. There is one thing though."

The look on Liz's face had both woman going "What?" at the same time.

She bit her lip. Sam frowned. Liz usually bit her lip when she was gonna say something that someone wasn't gonna like. "Um well. Your pregnancy won't be nine months anymore."

Vala, for her part, didn't look amused. "Darling, just how long will it be? Cause my last one was not very entertaining."

"How far along are you Vala?" She had the suspicion that she knew but needed confirmation.

"Doctor Beckett said that I'm about four months along.."

"Well in about two months or so, you'll be 'Mommy'."

This time Vala frowned. She so wasn't ready for that news. Not a bit. Simply put, Vala was still trying to process the fact that she was even having a child in the first place. But now, being told that she had maybe two months to get prepared was a nightmare. _'Only a child of Daniel's could cause such a fuss.' _"How does that work?" Maybe it wasn't that bad. She rubbed her stomach where her daughter lay. Her, Sam, Carson, Laura, Ashley, and Liz were quite sure that no one else knew. She was barely showing at all. Neither was Sam for that matter.

"Antarian pregnancies last only about six months. The baby's organs and everything develop normally, but the size of the baby stays the same up until the last two weeks of pregnancy. You won't show much more just until before the baby comes."

It was all Ashley could do to keep from cracking up at Sam and Vala's expressions. He remembered Liz having the exact same expression when he had to give her the crash course in Antarian pregnancy 101. It was also kind of funny to watch Liz go from being a stick to what she called 'a beached whale' literally overnight. She woke him up that morning screaming bloody murder. And to her dismay, all he could do was laugh until he was nearly crying. "Well, Liz, in three months you will be able to say hi to your nephew."

Liz was at Sam's side instantly, grinning like a fool. Her sister deserved this. Sam always had a dreamy look on her face whenever they'd discussed having kids in the future. If anyone deserved the happiness and fulfillment that came with being a mother it was her big sister. Even with all she herself had gone through, she wouldn't trade having someone to call her Mommy for anything. She placed her hand over Sam's abdomen. "Hi baby. It's your Aunt Liz."

Sam felt the baby flutter in response as her hand covered Liz's. A brilliant smile lit her face. "Is that?"

"Yeah Sam, that's your son. Caiden Jacob." Liz knew without a doubt what her nephew's name would be. They'd had a discussion over baby names when she still a teenager. She was so happy for her sister. Sam had wanted kids for so long and now Cairo and Aleera would have a playmate. Well actually they'd have two. She knew that no matter what her and Vala would come to have a close relationship. There was just something about her that Liz completely adored. She reminded her a bit of Maria at times. "So, Sam, will it be Carter or is he gonna have Daddy's name? Caiden Jacob Mitchell has a nice ring to it."

All color drained from Sam's face. She knew she would have to eventually tell Cam about Caiden but she had thought that there was more time. Now there was barely any. A million thoughts ran through her head at once. She suddenly felt lightheaded.

Liz had never seen her sister go white so fast. She really didn't mean to startle Sam with that comment. _'What? It was a fair question.'_

"Whoa Sam. I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean anything by it. But you do need to tell him." She shot Vala a look too. "You both need to tell them."

"Tell who what?" asked Daniel from the doorway. Beside him stood Cam and Teal'c. Teal'c looked concerned and Daniel and Cam looked confused, concerned, bewildered and something else she couldn't quite place at that moment.

Carson took that as his que and made a hasty retreat with his nurses in tow.

"Are you ill Vala Mal Doran? We passed Cairo and Aleera Carter with Chatham and Reille and they informed us that you had been brought here."

Wordlessly, Ashley extricated himself from the room. This was a conversation that he didn't want to stick around for. All the drama was coming to the forefront and he didn't wanna be there for the inevitable explosion that was coming. Granted he wanted both Sam and Cam and Vala and Daniel to reconcile but there was so much tension in the air it was suffocating. The emotions were flowing unbidden off of the foursome and he couldn't handle it anymore. It reminded him too much of Sienna. There was a reason he sympathized with Sam and Cam so much, he knew what it was like to be in love with your best friend. It was just unfortunate for him that his best friend happen to have died in the carnage on Antar.

Sam, afraid of being too close to Cam, moved to sit beside Vala on the bed.

Cam, at Sam's move, looked extremely hurt. Liz thought he looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked, complete with the sad eyes.

Knowing that the four needed some privacy Liz chimed in, "I'm gonna wait outside. Teal'c wanna join me?"

"Indeed Liz Carter."

As he followed her out, Liz stopped and whispered to Daniel and Cam "Haec olim meminisse iuvabit." _One day you'll look back on this and smile._

She knew the both of them understood her since each man knew Latin and Latin was extremely close to Antarian. They could only stare at her in confusion. But they'd understand soon enough.

Sam and Vala stared helplessly at Liz's retreating form.

Daniel and Cameron sat in the chairs opposite the bed.

Silence reigned in the room for what seemed like an eternity. Really it was only five minutes.

"So uh anybody wanna tell us why we're here?"

She couldn't bring herself to look Cam in the eyes as she spoke. But she could still feel the heat of his intense gaze. All she wanted to do at this moment was run from the room. She felt the confusion coming from Cam and could barely stand it. Her voice was no more than a whisper when she finally spoke. "Vala collapsed in the hall on our way to the commissary."

His head shot up. He wasn't expecting her to speak really. Didn't know why, but he just wasn't. "Yeah we got that Sam. Wanna tell us why." _'Nice way to talk there Mitchell.' _He was mentally kicking himself for how harsh his voice sounded.

It didn't go unnoticed by both men that Sam and Vala had each other's hands in a death grip.

Daniel was genuinely worried. He knew that both Sam and Vala had been sick on and off since they had gotten to Atlantis. "Vala?" He was really worried about Vala. She'd almost never gotten sick since she'd joined the SGC. From what he'd heard, Carson refused to allow Sam or Vala any gate travel. But why was the biggest question. He had a feeling that he was about to find out. And if Vala's shaking leg was any indication, it was gonna be something big. She only did that when she was extremely agitated or really really nervous. _'Please don't tell me she's dying. I couldn't handle that. Especially after how I've treated her.'_

"Daniel, Cameron, there's something you need to know." Vala's voice was very shaky when she answered him.

"Yeah we got that." Again Cam wanted to hurt himself for coming off like a jerk. _'Your not exactly helping your case by being an asshole are you?'_

He wouldn't stop staring. She didn't have to look up to know. It was eating on her nerves. "Cam this is serious. Can you just drop the sarcasm for once?"

He was slightly taken aback. Sam really didn't toss attitude around much. But on the fringes of that attitude was pain. And it was raw. He could hear it in her voice. It made him kind of glad that she hadn't really looked at him. He didn't think he could handle seeing it in her eyes. _'I did that to her. Way to go Cameron.'_

"What Samantha means to say is that this is a rather important matter and sarcasm and jokes will not make this any less difficult."

"Vala?"

"Daniel, I'm pregnant." She moved her free hand to her abdomen. "This child is yours."

If he hadn't been sitting, his ass would've been on the floor real quick. "W-w-what? How?"

She tried not to be hurt at the shock in his voice and on his face. "The Odyssey."

Two words. Those two words would forever change the course of their lives.

Reality set in for the two men. The dreams weren't dreams. They had been real. They were in fact, memories. Memories of a happy life. Sure they been trapped in a time dilation field. But, they had made the best of it and been happy because they had had each other.

Finding his voice, Cam shot a look at Sam. "And I suppose you're in the same condition. And it's mine?"

She nodded.

In an instant he was out of his chair and pacing. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he spoke. "This is a joke right? Jackson and I are being punked." He didn't want to get his hopes up. There was no way that the woman he loved was carrying his baby. Couldn't be. Cameron Alexander Mitchell never got that lucky; not once in his whole life. The realization that the dreams were memories almost knocked him to his knees. The knowledge that at one time, he actually had Sam was overwhelming. And from what he'd seen, they'd been content. Wait scratch that, they'd had it good. No amazing. Sam had been _his _and he's been hers. If being trapped in some sort of time dilation meant that he had Sam then he could've dealt with it.

Sam however, took his expression and stance differently. _'He's ashamed. This isn't what he wants. Just look at him.' _In spite of that, she still loved him. Even if she didn't believe he'd reciprocate those feelings. Oh if she only knew.

The entire time, Vala had not once looked at Daniel. She couldn't bring herself to see the rejection in his eyes again. "No Cameron you're not. Samantha and I are in fact pregnant."

Cam slid down against the wall and dropped his head into his hands without another word.

Sam finally allowed the tears to fall. Somehow she'd known that this wasn't exactly gonna go over smoothly. To her, he seemed almost indignant about the whole thing. _'He doesn't want you. Therefor he doesn't want the baby. You're on your own Sam.'_

She hopped off the bed and dashed past him. A sob escaped her throat as she finally caught his eye.

"Sam wait." He called for her as he got up to follow. The pain he had seen in her eyes made his stomach churn. How could he hurt the woman he loved so much? Cam went in search of her to straighten things out, once and for all.

That left Daniel and Vala alone.

He hadn't said anything since her revelation. Frankly she didn't expect him to.

He hadn't said anything but not for the reasons she thought. When Sha're died, he thought that he had lost all chance or ever having a family. When Vala had showed up, she had restored his faith in a lot of things without ever knowing it. She was the breath of fresh air that he never knew he'd needed until she came waltzing into the room. Through her, he learned to appreciate the world again. If he was being honest with himself, he had loved her for a while now. But, as much as he loved her, he wasn't sure if he could put himself through it all again. He loved Vala but he was convinced that it wasn't in the grand design for him to be happy. So when he couldn't take it anymore, he shoved her as far away as she'd go. And he still couldn't forget that broken look that he'd seen in her eyes. But now, here she was telling him that they were going to have a baby. That he was getting a second chance at life. That he, Daniel Jackson, was going to be a father.

"You don't have to stay you know. Taryn and I will be just fine." _'Well at least she will. I'm another story entirely.'_

"Taryn?"

"Yes Taryn. My daughter."

His head shot up. His face held no expression as he corrected her in an even tone. "Our daughter."

Her face was equally expressionless. She refused to allow herself to feel any shred of hope at his use of the word 'our'. The fact of the matter was Daniel was the 'do the right thing' kind of guy so it made sense that he'd say that. _'I don't need you to be noble Daniel. I'll take care of her with or without you.'_ "Daniel you are free to do as you like. We will not be a burden. I can take care of her on my own just fine."

Now he was angry. Did she seriously believe that? Could she really raise a baby on her own because she thought it was what was best for him? Vala wouldn't meet his eyes no matter how much he had willed her too. She hung her head low. He could see as the tears started running down her face silently. An incredible ache swelled in his chest. All he wanted to do was to go to her and kiss her tears away. But he didn't. He'd hurt her so much. He knew that she wasn't likely to let him touch her. "Do you honestly believe I would just walk away? Cast my child aside like that?" He hoped that she heard the disbelief in his tone. Did she really think that little of him? _'Well how could she not after the way you treated her? Then to top it off you didn't even make an attempt to follow her. It took an order from Jack to get you here, didn't it?'_

She bit her lip and shook her head as more tears flowed. "Why not? You cast me aside didn't you?" She couldn't will the tears to stay at bay. They fell as the flood gates came crashing open. "It is quite clear that you don't want me. This little girl is half me so why would you want her? She'd just be a reminder of something that you don't want and clearly can't stand."

Vala hopped off the bed and tried to make her way towards the door. But Daniel got in her way.

"I wasn't telling the truth when I said that Vala."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Could've fooled me Daniel."

He drew in a deep breath. "I know sorry doesn't cover the things I said to you."

"No Daniel it doesn't. Sorry doesn't cover ripping someone's heart out and stomping on it. Sorry doesn't cover your best friend talking to you like you're no more than trash." She turned her back to him. "I loved you so much and all you did was tell me that I wasn't good enough." She snapped back around and finally looked him in the eyes. He almost gasped at the unrestrained pain that showed in her depths. She turned her back on him before speaking again. "You showed me that you never thought I could be good enough." It didn't matter that she was laying it all on the line. In her eyes, his decision had been made over a month ago.

He stood behind her. He lifted his hands to touch her now shaking shoulders but thought better of it and dropped them. "I never said that."

His presence was almost suffocating. The pain in her heart was overwhelming. "You didn't have to. Your actions spoke volumes for you Darling. I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe, we could be together. Have a real future. That maybe you'd fallen for me that way I had fallen for you. I realized something though. In all reality you'll never see me that way. I would always be the troublemaker that drove you insane and got in your way. You'd never see through to the real me because it was too much effort. I was made to feel as if maybe I shouldn't have come back. So you'll forgive me for assuming that you'd want nothing of this child."

With that she stormed out of the room leaving a scared, stunned, and hurt Daniel in her wake.

----


	10. Mending Fences

Chapter 10: Mending Fences

Meanwhile:

Teal'c, Liz, and Ashley stood just outside the now closed door.

"Liz Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c?"

"May I inquire about something?"

"Of course."

"Are Vala Mal Doran and Colonel Carter with child?"

Liz almost choked, she hadn't exactly been expecting that from Teal'c. But in all truth, she should've been. The last month had shown her just how much of a keen observer he was. And she loved him for it.

So to answer his question however, she could only manage a nod.

"T," Ashley interjected using Teal'c's nickname "How'd you figure it out."

"There were a number of clues Ashley Grimaldi. I first realized it could be true when Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagen informed me that both Colonel Carter and Vala Mal Doran had discontinued their sparring sessions. They had cited health issues as the reason. Then I recalled that O'Neill had stated that Dr. Beckett had forbid either of them from gate travel for the time being. It seems to be the logical conclusion."

Teal'c was cut short by the door opening, and Sam dashing past them in tears.

Cam came racing out after her but was stopped by Liz.

"Cam? What's going on?"

"Sam's..." He trailed off looking shell shocked.

"Pregnant?" she supplied for him.

Accusing eyes fell on Liz. "You knew?"

She threw her hands up. His reaction was expected. They had become close so she expected him to act as if she had betrayed him. But no matter what he had to understand that her loyalties would always be first to Sam. "Whoa. Before you go getting all ticked at me cause I didn't tell you, think. My sister asked me not to say anything. I gave Sam, _my sister_, my word as long as she gave me her word that she'd tell you. Believe me you would've known eventually."

Anger flashed across his features. "When? Just before she had the baby?"

"Don't be so stupid." She told him with an exasperated sigh. He sounded like a spoiled child who wasn't getting their way. "Take a look at it from her perspective. She thought that those flashbacks were just misguided dreams."

"_Misguided_? In what way?" He was kind of hurt by that. Did Sam really see them as misguided? Did she not want him? All of his previous doubts resurfaced and reared their ugly heads again.

Liz gave his shoulder a squeeze. She watched him carefully as a myriad of emotions ran across his features. "Whoa, Flyboy. Don't take it that way. I just meant that she saw the dreams as her subconscious playing out her fantasies. In those fantasies, she had everything she's ever wanted. And yes despite what you've thought in the past, that does include you. You're the main component. She's known for a few weeks now that they weren't dreams. That's getting to her. That's _been_ getting to her. You can't tell me that it doesn't affect you too. I know it does cause I can see it in your eyes. The knowledge that you and her were together and happy. You two had something that both of you have been wanting for all these years. Then it was taken away. Well for all intents and purposes it was. Not only that, but when you came back, you ignored her for how long? You pushed her away. Made her think that you didn't want her, didn't love her. She thought she was wallowing in it all by herself. Alone. She was lonely. Her two best friends in this world, one of whom she was in love with, were distancing themselves from her. Hell, if it'd been me, I would've jumped ship too. I would've come to Atlantis too. I mean this is the farthest she could've come to get away from you."

He winced. Liz was right. Sam had tried to put as much distance between them as possible. _'Was it because of the baby? Did I really push her that far?'_

"And don't think the baby had anything to do with that. Cause he didn't. Sam didn't even know she was pregnant until about a week before we got here. But you're here now too. That changes things a lot. You know about the baby. That also changes things. So my question to you is what are you planning on doing about it? Are you gonna continue to let yourselves suffer, or are you gonna make amends? It's time to make a move. Either you do or you don't. I told you once before that a love like that only comes along once in a lifetime. But a mother's love is just as fierce. Now she wants this baby. Trust me on that. She's gonna do this with or without you. And I doubt that you seriously want her raising your son on her own. I can't imagine that would be the kind of life you'd want for the woman you love. You know what you want, go get it. If you don't, she will leave you behind. No matter how much it'll break her heart, Cam, she will leave you behind for the baby. Trust me. A mother will do whatever is necessary to provide for her child."

His response startled her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and left the infirmary in search of Sam, with determination plastered across his face.

Liz turned to Ashley and Teal'c, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. "Well boys my work is done for the moment and I'm famished. I'm gonna go check on the kids and then grab a bite."

"Go." Ashley told her. "We'll catch up." He felt a swelling of pride in his chest. _'She really would've made an amazing Commandantess. I can just see her speaking to the troops now.' _Liz had such a way with words, it was astounding.

She all but skipped out of the infirmary with a smirk a mile wide on her face. _'One couple down. One to go.'_

"It would seem that both of the Carter sisters are extraordinary women."

Ashley simply smirked at Teal'c and the gave the Jaffa his trademark response. "Indeed."

Teal'c smiled in return. "Your sister is wise beyond her years Ashley Grimaldi."

He nodded. "Yes she is. So much that it's scary sometimes. Makes me wonder what she ever saw in my brother."

"You do not believe that Liz Carter and your brother were compatible?"

Ashley shook his head. "I honestly believe that Michael and Liz didn't belong together. When I came to Roswell, Michael was no longer the man that I once knew. He did and said some things that I wanted to kill him for. Most of them were to Liz. And yet, she accepted him back time after time. Part of me wanted her to leave with Evan when he made his offer to bring her with him. She would've had a normal life. She wouldn't have been tangled up in this mess." He took a shuddering breath. Who was he kidding? Liz had gotten so far under his skin that he couldn't imagine life without her. "But I know that my niece and nephew were the will of the Gods. It's those children that saved her. She lost everything she ever knew and loved with the exception of Sam that day. Cai and Eera made her whole again. I knew it the minute that they joined the world because she smiled _that_ smile. The one that I almost never got to see anymore. I knew then that I was to look after all three of them. They were all I had left in life. Liz is beyond words. She gives so much and doesn't expect anything in return. She accepted her role as one of my people and treated all that we are with the utmost respect. If we are truly all that is left, then I am proud to have her and the kids carry on the Antarian legacy. Because of her, I am here. Thanks to her, I have a bigger family than I ever thought possible."

It was true. Daniel, Cam, Teal'c and even Ishta had become good friends -family- to him. He wouldn't have that if it weren't for Liz. She could've left him behind. But that just wasn't her. No way would Liz ever leave someone behind. He'd been shocked when out of nowhere, he'd been beamed into Stargate Command. Thank the Gods, that he'd been asleep in his apartment. Not only did he not think that the humans even realized they had a Stargate; he didn't think that they really, truly, knew that alien life was out there. She merely wrapped him in a tight hug and took his hand. Without a word being uttered, he knew that they were gonna be alright. Liz smiled that dazzling smile that he rarely ever had the privilege of seeing these days. And in the nearly five years he'd known her, he never seen her looking so free.

By the time all the explanations and introductions were done, he knew. They would never have to hide themselves again. They were free to be who they were with no strings. Without her, he'd never have that.

"She may not be my sister by blood, but she is my sister none the less. I don't believe the Gods meant for her to be alone though."

"You believe that there is someone else meant for her?"

Ashley nodded. "I don't why, but I get the impression that my sister's soul mate, her _socius cor_ is here."

"If that is indeed true, then may she be fortunate enough to find him."

"Yes, let's hope." He was pretty sure of who he wanted to see Liz with. Maybe they just needed a nudge, er, shove in the right direction.

----

Cam was out of breath by the time he reached Sam's quarters. Liz's words were swimming around his head.

'_You can't tell me that it doesn't affect you too. I know it does cause I can see it in your eyes. The knowledge that you and her were together and happy. You two had something that both of you have been wanting for all these years. Then it was taken away. Well for all intents and purposes it was.' _

'_Her two best friends in this world, one of whom she was in love with, were distancing themselves from her. Hell, if it'd been me, I would've jumped ship too.'_

'_You know what you want. Go get it. If you don't, she will leave you behind. No matter how much it'll break her heart, Cam, she will leave you behind for the baby.' _

Liz had been right. It did make him crazy that they had been together and said to hell with the consequences. He had been wanting to do that for nearly seventeen years, since he'd first laid eyes on her. He'd been 18 then and yet now, he still felt the same. But nothing could've been done about it then. Instead, he loved Sam from afar. He relished in any attention he got from her. Every smile. Every hug. Each one gave him hope that they'd have their someday one day.

But now there were no consequences.

Did Sam know that?

He'd just have to make sure that she did.

He waived his hand over the door controls. They slid open granting him access. He stepped inside without hesitation.

Sam was on the bed facing away from him sobbing.

The sight made his heart clench. In all the time he had known her, he had taken pride in the fact that he hadn't made her cry. He'd always been her should to cry on. But now he had. He wondered briefly _'How many other times has she done this because of me?_'

"I'm sorry. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." She told whoever was at her door.

"Well that's just too damn bad Sam. Cause I'm not going away." He told her as he approached the bed.

She made no move to face him at all. Her only acknowledgment of his presence was her tense position on the bed. That didn't stop him. He sat on the bed next to her.

As she felt the bed dip, she cringed. She really didn't wanna do this right now. "Cam go away." She didn't think she could handle rejection in any form from him. Her heart was already breaking. The only thing keep it from shattering to pieces was her little boy. Her baby. _Their _baby.

"Fraid I can't do that Sam. Seems to me that we need to have a serious talk." The determination was clear in his voice. It said '_I'm not taking no for an answer no matter what you have to say_'.

She let out a deep sigh. "There's nothing to talk about_ Cameron_."

He laid out on the bed next to her but made no move yet to touch her. There was time for that. Right now he had to get and keep her talking. "I beg to differ _Samantha_. See there's a few things that need to be discussed here. You and the baby for one."

He watched as her shoulders stiffened. "Caiden and I will be just fine. You can see him anytime you want. I won't keep him from you."

"Caiden?"

"The baby Cameron." He wasn't stupid. She knew he'd figure it out.

Suddenly it clicked. Liz had referred to the baby as 'he.' Cam was ecstatic. Not only was Sam pregnant with _his_ child, they were having a _boy_. He was gonna have a son and he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. "I know that. We're having a boy?"

Her response was a nod. She could practically feel him grinning like an idiot behind her. "Caiden Jacob. I always swore if I had a son that'd be his name."

Cam thought for a moment. _'Caiden Jacob Mitchell. Wait a minute maybe Sam won't want him to have my name. Or maybe it'll be hyphenated. Either way it's a good name.'_ "I like it. How do you know what it is? You can't possibly be that far along."

"About three months. Ashley told me when he healed me."

Alarms were going off. He got worried. So Vala hadn't been the only one who was sick. "Why did he have to heal you?"

"For the same reason Liz healed Vala. Because we were both former hosts, we had naquedah in our blood."

He thought he knew where this was going. "Okay."

"Turns out that the naquedah is harmful to the babies. That had to heal us to stop it." She left off the last of that sentence _'or I would've lost him.'_

Liz had explained to him previously in great detail what happens when an Antarian healed someone who wasn't. "You know what that's gonna mean right?"

She stiffened. Once again she mistook the tone in his voice. "I don't care. I wasn't going to lose the baby. If we're different because of it then so be it. Liz, Ashley, Reille, Chatham and the kids will teach Vala and I how to control things. I'm not worried."

"And the baby?"

"He will be different too. I'm not sorry for it."

He could hear the defensiveness in her voice. Sam really thought he'd be mad for making the choice that saved the life of their unborn child. "You shouldn't be. He's okay that's all that matters. The rest will play itself out. We'll deal with it."

"You don't have to deal with anything if you don't want to Cam."

He stared at her ceiling with a rueful expression. "Are you serious Sam? This is my son too we're talking about. Why wouldn't I be there? You think because you guys are gonna be 'special' that I'm not gonna participate? I know I can be callous but c'mon."

"I didn't say that. I was just giving you an out. This isn't exactly a situation that you asked for. I'm sure it'll put quite a cramp in your life." With that tears started to flow once more. It was all she could do to keep herself from sobbing again.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and despite her protests, pulled her close. "I've wanted kids for a long time. You know that." What he actually meant to say was _I've wanted kids with you for a long time_. "Hell with you for a mother, he'll be beautiful and a super genius. Why would that put a cramp in my life?"

She struggled to dislodge herself from his arms for a minute or two before giving up. He was not letting her go. His proximity was unnerving. It kicked her off balance. And she could feel his breath on her neck. She stifled a moan. _'Damn him. I'm pissed as hell at him and yet all I wanna do is screw him senseless.' _"I don't want you to resent him cause he tied you down."

She felt so good in his arms. The temptation to brush his lips across her neck was overpowering. But they needed to get to the heart of the matter. She knew full well that no matter what he'd want to raise his own child. Which led him to the conclusion that she wasn't really talking about their son. She was instead speaking about herself. "Are we really talking about the baby or you?"

She stiffened again. "Why would we be talking about me? I'm nothing to you."

There was no way in hell that she'd just uttered those words. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. Determined blue eyes met startled blue ones. "Samantha Marie Carter, **you** will **never** be nothing to me. You mean more to me than you can ever imagine. You've been my rock through some of the hardest times in my life."

After his accident in Antarctica, Sam spent every free minute she had with him at that hospital. She was the only one who never looked at him with pity in her eyes. She was the one who knew, not just thought that there might be a slim chance, that he would walk again. It had been a year of hell and she'd seen him through it. When he'd had a hard day, she'd just sit and hold him. When he'd made a breakthrough, she'd hug him and get all excited. Sam had been the only one that he'd let himself break down in front off. Without her support, he didn't think he would've made it through that time. It had only made him love her more.

"God Sam, I know I've messed up so bad. But I hope that you realize that no matter what I love you." It was the first time in all his life that he uttered those words without any sort of hesitation. He meant it whole heartedly. She had to know. He had to make her see. For too many years he had just stood by the wayside loving her from afar. But this time he swore to himself it would be different. This time, she'd know that he really did love her and not just in the platonic sense. This time, he'd show Sam that she owned him, heart and soul.

'_No. No. No. He couldn't have just said what I think he said. There is no way that Cameron Mitchell loves me.' _Sam froze and turned her head away from his intense stare. She could've gotten lost in his eyes. But that was dangerous. It meant admitting just how deep her feelings for him really ran. The idea was not to let him see how he affected her. Especially considering that she didn't believe he'd ever see her that way in return. _' He couldn't possibly be telling the truth. He doesn't love me. He's just saying all of it because of the baby.'_ "If this is some misguided attempt to do the right thing, don't bother."

There was that word again. He let out a frustrated sigh and tightened his hold on her. It was time for a new plan of attack. Rather than say it, he'd have to show her how much she meant to him. This would be easier because he was more a man of action anyway. His lips, almost of their own will, brushed her neck tenderly.

She couldn't swallow the moan that escaped her lips. The rational and irrational sides of her brain were arguing big time right now. The rational side was telling her to get as far away from him as she could while the irrational side was telling her to give in and go with the flow.

He brushed some of her hair off her neck and began to press more insistent kisses along her neck and shoulder. "Cam stop." She told him half heartedly.

"Why," he mumbled into her skin. He knew that she didn't mean it. Her protest held no conviction in it. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. And he knew it. The hints that Liz had dropped over the last couple of weeks were finally clicking into place. Sam wanted him back and Liz knew it.

"We shouldn't." She protested. It didn't sound very convincing though. The fact that she wasn't pushing him away spoke volumes too.

"I don't think that's it Sam." He told her as his tongue caressed her ear. "I think it's because I have the same effect on you that you've had on me for the last seventeen years." One of his hands locked with hers and covered her stomach. He continued to nibble on her neck. This had been a long time coming. It was now or never. "Tell me Sam, is that it? Does my touch make you just as nuts as yours does me? Have you wanted this for just as long as I have?"

Her response was another moan as she pressed herself back into him. This was not what she had wanted when he stepped in the room, but the way he kept touching her changed her mind. And the fact that being in his arms had always felt right to her certainly didn't help matters. Had he really meant what he said? Did he really love her? Had he really wanted her all these years? She decided that maybe for once she'd take a page from the Cam Mitchell book of life: act first, ask questions later. It was settled as the irrational part of her brain took a sledgehammer to the rational part.

The hand on her stomach slowly crept its way under her tank top. His name crept passed her lips in a breathless moan. "Mmm Cam."

He smiled and he turned her face toward his. As he captured her lips, his tongue sought out hers and she turned in his arms.

He moaned into her mouth as he shifted himself more on top of her. He wanted her to feel what she did to him. What she'd been doing to him for all those years. His hands tangled in her blond locks as their tongues fought for domination.

In response, Sam locked her legs around his thighs. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she felt the evidence of his arousal. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine at the thought of it inside her. She ran her hands up over his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck. He was right, she had been imagining this moment for years. All she'd ever wanted was to be consumed by the fire that was Cameron Mitchell.

He felt himself harden even further as Sam's kisses became more insistent. He couldn't stop now even if he'd wanted to do. He'd wanted her so bad and for so long. There was no question. This was happening now. It needed to or he was sure he'd die.

Her hands decided to occupy themselves under his shirt. Trails of fire followed wherever her fingers danced across his skin. She kept pushing his shirt higher and higher revealing more of his glorious skin for her to touch. With a groan, he pulled away from her mouth long enough to rid himself it. Before returning his mouth back to its rightful place, he ran a shaky hand down the side of her face. "Look at me Sam."

As she locked eyes with him a shiver ran down her spine. A million emotions were swimming in his beautiful depths. Lust. Want. Need. And...

"I love you. I need you to know that. You haven't put a cramp in anything Baby. Do you have any idea what the thought of you carrying my child does to me?" He rubbed his lower body against hers hard to demonstrate.

She shook her head and shivered at the huskiness in his voice.

He let out a little laugh. She really had no idea of the effect she'd had on him all these years. "Mine. All I can think is that you're mine now. God Sam you mean more to me than anything. The fact that your carrying our baby makes me want to shout it from the rooftops. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so long. I've loved you for longer than I care to admit."

He brushed away the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "No more tears Baby. I'm in this for the long haul. There is no going back. From now on, it's you and me. I know I've hurt you. Badly. But in the process I hurt myself too. Not having you around these past few weeks nearly killed me. I can be a jackass at times when it comes to feelings. I never in my wildest dreams," he laughed "well okay maybe in wildest dreams, thought that you could feel the same for me. It's taken almost losing you for good to realize that I've missed you so much. That I need you so much." He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her neck before continuing. His voice dropped to a whisper as his mouth hovered near her ear. "I won't even lie and say that I've never dreamt of us in this situation before, cause I have. Loads of times. Even before all that Odyssey crap. I've imagined you beneath me like this so many times. To be able to kiss you like this," his mouth descended to her neck.

"God Cam." She clung to him desperately. The fire that his words and kisses were igniting was sure to explode. To know that he'd wanted her just as much was intoxicating. As his tongue swirled around her ear, she arched into him. The soft groan he let out in response went straight through her. She rubbed their lower bodies together in an effort to dissipate some of the delicious friction in between her thighs. But that only made it worse. They both groaned. She too had wanted him for so long. Too long. All she could think about now was feeling him inside of her taking her to heights of pleasure she'd only dreamed about.

"Samantha." He whispered in her ear.

Her name had never sounded so right and so hot at the same time. The way he whispered it in reverence was her undoing. Her mouth sought out his.

"Cameron," she mouthed against his lips.

He smiled before claiming her mouth again in a passionate kiss. It pleased him to no end that he knocked her just as off balance as she did him. His kisses grew more and more frantic. Not like the gentle ones he'd given only minutes ago. No these kisses were a little more forceful.

Not that she minded. If she was right, he'd been wanting _needing_ this for just as long as she had. The knowledge that he wanted her was heady. So she didn't mind that his desperation to be with her came out in his kiss. It only held the promise of things to come. Of the delicious fire that they'd both soon be burning in. She decided to pull away to do some exploring of her own. A low growl emanated from his throat as she attacked his neck. She smirked as she found a spot that had him panting.

"God Sam," he moaned as dug his fingers in her hair. He held her long blonde locks tightly. Her perfect mouth on his skin was intoxicating. It made him harder than he thought he had ever been in his entire life. Her mouth latched onto a spot just behind his ear. He couldn't help the loud groan that fell from his lips. That spot had always driven him nuts but with Sam's mouth occupying the territory, it made him melt with want. Bolts of pleasure shot through his body. And they'd only just begun.

She moaned in turn as she felt his hands tighten their hold on her. His lower body, almost of its own volition was bucking into hers as she concentrated on his neck. She wanted him completely on edge for her. Both of them were so used to maintaining control that she knew they needed to lose it with each other. She said a silent prayer that he would give as good as he got. The thought sent a whole new round of shivers of pleasure down her spine.

It was at this point he realized she was still fully dressed. Well if you could call her little black ensemble fully dressed. She was certainly making use of the fact that since she was technically on 'vacation', she didn't have to wear anything that was close to regulation garb. She had on skin tight black capris and a black tank top with lacy trim to match. And while she looked amazing in it, he wanted her out of it. Now. Her being dressed was something he was about to remedy. With all of his will, he pushed up off of Sam. She laid back on the bed, hair all tussled, and lips swollen. "Off." He growled as he grabbed her tank top.

She sat up and rid herself of the offending garment, all the while a wolfish grin graced her face. She then laid back on the bed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just want to see me naked Colonel."

Her use of his rank shot straight to his groin. Apparently she'd decided that she wanted this just as bad as he did. "Oh I do Colonel." He replied with a sigh. "I have plans for you." He thought he had died and gone to Heaven as Sam laid there in only her bra and pants. He was eyeing her bra, contemplating all of the ways he could coax her out of it.

She giggled at the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "Oh you do huh?"

"My plans include both of us being naked." He rid himself of his own pants faster than he could ever remember. She smiled even wider as the desperation became evident on his handsome face. In seconds he was back on top of her in only his boxers.

Cam suddenly realized that there were only a precious few layers left between the two of them. He pulled her closer by belt loops on her pants. The next thing she knew, he had unzipped her pants and was pulling them down her legs.

No sooner than she was out of her pants was he on top of her again. He nearly lost it when he realized something. She wasn't wearing any underwear. He groaned loudly.

Now she smiled with mischief in her eyes. "Those pants aren't really comfortable if I have to wear something under them."

The realization that the only thing standing between them was his boxers nearly drove him over the edge. And the fact that Sam's hands were now creeping their way down there only made it worse. He hissed in satisfaction as she reached the waistband of the now offending garment.

As she pushed her hands inside of his boxers, Cam thought he was gonna die. She hadn't even really touched him there and already he was burning. But Samantha Carter had him on a slow burn for years. Tonight, he intended to go up in flames. And she was coming with him.

In a move that he hadn't seen coming, Sam had rid him of his boxers completely using just her feet. She then used the opportunity to push him onto his back. Sam slowly followed the path her hands had taken. When her mouth reached its intended destination, Cam groaned loudly. His hands tangled in her hair as her mouth descended upon him. He thought he could die right there and then with her deliciously talented mouth wrapped around him. "Sam," he moaned. His tone was almost begging. Her mouth was doing the most amazing things to him. But he didn't want things to end just yet. Before she could complete her mission, Cam, with all of his remaining willpower, turned the tables on her.

As he yanked her back up to him, he unhooked the latch on her bra. Sam was now completely naked. His mouth watered at the sight. He pulled her to sit in his lap.

He slowly ran his hands up and down her body. She shuddered as his mouth latched onto one of her sensitive nipples. "Mmm Cam." His tongue swirled around her nipple as he bit down softly. She ground herself into him as he repeated the action on her other breast. She held his head to her as his tongue did marvelous things. Sam threw her head back and bit her lower lip. His mouth was making her hotter and hotter by the minute. She couldn't help it as her body responded in kind.

His mouth never left her as he reversed their previous positions on the bed. Once he had her where he wanted her however, his mouth began an excruciatingly slow descent. Kiss. Lick. Suck. Bite. She thought she was gonna die right there at the sensations his glorious mouth was causing. She cried out as every nerve in her body fired with pleasure.

He loved watching her go insane. He observed through hooded eyes, as her head fell back against the pillows and her eyes rolled back with a moan. This was what he had wanted: Samantha Carter under him and moaning his name. There was just one more thing he'd wanted to do to her before he made them one.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him back up her body. His intention was quite clear. And as much as she wanted Cam to do what he planned, she couldn't wait any longer. She had to have him inside her. She burned kisses up the side of his neck, which elicited a moan out of him. And when she finally reached his ear she whispered huskily "I need you inside me now Cam."

"Yes Ma'am." He happily complied with her demand, and positioned himself above her.

There was a look of pure ecstasy on both of their faces as he slowly pushed his way inside her. "Cam." She immediately arched up off the bed. It felt so amazing to finally have him inside her. She had never felt so filled, so complete before. And he was hitting all the right spots. He slowly began moving in and out of her deliciously tight body.

"God, you feel so good baby." He breathed in her ear. He emphasized his words with a thrust of his hips. "So hot." Thrust. "So wet." Thrust "So tight." Thrust. "So fucking good." Normally he didn't dare say anything like that but the feel of being inside her did amazing things to him. He had always imagined that it would be like this. Never in his life had anything felt so perfect. He wanted to stay like this forever. The dazed smile she gave him told him that she didn't mind.

So Cameron Mitchell had a dirty mouth in bed. Who knew? And she loved it. His words only made her hotter. If that was even possible at this point. "Cam, baby." She cried as she tried to speed up the pace of their lovemaking. She'd been waiting too long for this. Slow was something they could do later.

"Sam." He hissed her name softly.

"Faster." She shrieked. He was going painfully slow. He wanted to take his time with her. But she had other plans. She needed release and she needed it now.

She somehow managed to flip them over, so that she was on top. She began to rock her hips almost violently. He met her thrust for thrust. "Cam help me. Oh god."

He held her hips in an effort to find the pace she wanted. After a few minutes, they finally reached the steady rhythm she so desperately needed. He knew by the look of passion in her glazed, unfocused eyes.

"Mmm right there. Oh god. Don't stop. Right there Cam " She panted as she laced her fingers through his above his head. They were steadily driving each other insane.

Although this was technically their first time together (well that they could remembered vividly) , there was no awkwardness. Just pure passion driving them towards oblivion. Towards what promised to be an explosive release.

"God Cam. So good." She couldn't think straight, not that she could think at all. She couldn't control the way her body responded to his as she raised and lowered herself onto to him. It was as if something primal inside of her took over. She needed him deeper. If that was even possible.

His mouth latched on to that sensitive spot on her neck. "Baby." He hissed.

She ran her hands across his chest, feeling all of his muscles contract at her touch.

"Baby I'm almost there." She let the fire, and passion take over her. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, her orgasm took over. Sam cried out his name as she flew over the edge.

"Shit baby." He felt her inner walls clamp down around him. And that was all it took to send him after her.

Afterwards, they laid in her bed. His arm draped over her stomach as she curled back into him. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that to you," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"The feeling's mutual." She turned to face him. "Cam there's something I wanna tell you."

He didn't answer her but his eyes told her to continue.

She blushed. Well he could swear she blushed. "I know you've already said it a few times and I realize that you probably want to hear it from me too. I-I-I love you. Truth is I have for a long time."

He nearly stopped breathing at her confession. It was like God himself had suddenly decided to grant him eternal happiness. He crushed his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss. With those three words, Samantha Carter had just made Cameron Mitchell the happiest little shit in this corner of the universe.

Then he pulled back with his trademark Mitchell smirk plastered all over his face. "Samantha Carter loves me." He was rewarded with a pillow to the face. Still he couldn't keep himself from grinning like he was the village idiot. "No it's cute. You love me. No take backs."

She laughed. God it was good to see her smile again. "I'll never take it back Cam. There's no going back. We've wasted too much time. Wasted too much of our lives."

"You know I love you Sam. So much."

She leaned in to kiss him but went straight to his ear. "Wanna show me how much?"

Within seconds, he had her pinned to the bed and was inside her again.

She cried out. "Cam." His name fell from her lips like a prayer. She thrust her hips into his.

"Slow baby." he moaned into her ear, "this time we're going slow. God you feel so good wrapped around me."

"You feel so good being inside me," she moaned in return.

It took all of his willpower to maintain the painfully slow pace he was thrusting into her tight body at. He was more than sure that this was what Heaven felt like.

She bit her lip as he moved impossibly slow. Never in her life had anything felt so amazing and torturous at once.

He locked his hands with hers at their sides.

And that was how they stayed for a while, staring into each others eyes and making slow love. That was the way things should've been between them a long time ago.

----

She woke up with a smile on her face as she felt him stroking her belly where Caiden lay. Their son fluttered in response to his father's touch. Of course Cam didn't know that she could feel him yet.

He pressed a kiss to her neck before moving his mouth so that it was next to her ear. "Marry me."

She couldn't help the grin that graced her face. "You better not be kidding Cam."

"Oh I assure you that I'm not Colonel Carter. The ring on your finger says I'm definitely not."

"What ring?" She asked as she glanced at her left hand. On her ring finger was a simple one stone platinum band. Upon further inspection of the stone she realized that the symbol for Earth was somehow set inside of it. "How?"

"Liz and Ashley. I told them what I wanted and this is what they made. Once you fell asleep I slipped it on your finger. Is it okay?"

"It's more than that Cam. It's amazing. Yes."

His heart stopped. She just said yes! She _wanted_ to be _his_ wife. "I'm sorry can I hear that again cause I think I just heard Samantha Carter agree to marry me."

"She did. Samantha Carter just agreed to become Cameron Mitchell's wife."

Of course the happiness was interrupted as the reality of the situation set in for Sam. She turned to face him with worry in her eyes. "What about the regs Cam? There's no way they'll let us..."

"Oh but they will. The regs were dissolved. A while ago apparently from what I hear. Aurora didn't leave the SGC because she had to, she left because she wanted to. Thanks to General O'Neill, the SGC is exempt from the regs. He went to the President about it. So no worries baby. We're good."

A brilliant smile graced her face. "Pinch me cause I must be dreaming."

He gave her his trademark smirk in return. "If you are then we're dreaming together baby. And I don't ever wanna wake up."

----


	11. That was Then, This is Now

Author's Note: I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated this story.....I promise that I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. Real life definitely got in the way big time this past year. In June, my mother passed away after an 18 yr battle with Multiple Sclerosis. Even knowing that it was only a matter of time, losing my mother hit me extremely hard. To make matters worse, I haven't spoken to my father or brother since July because of things I found out once my mother was gone. Add in my new step-mother to the mix and it was a recipe for instant disaster. Blood isn't always thicker than water. Needless to say, I'm grateful that you can choose your friends.....

But enough about me....

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It warms my heart in a big way to know that quite a few of you love this story like I do. I promise that I will do my best to update this story regularly from here on out. And keep an eye out, I'll be posting the first few parts of a new story in the near future. As strange as it sounds, it's a crossover between _Roswell_, _Stargate SG-1_, and _CSI: NY_. I know that sounds nuts to most of you but don't knock it till you read it.

This chapter is small because it's mostly just a filler. Trust me, Chapter 12 will more than make up for it.

Much Love,

Jenn ;)

Chapter 11: That was Then, This is Now

The following day:

Liz laughed hysterically at the shit eating grin on Cam's face when her, Evan, John, and the kids entered the Commissary. She knew what it was all about as soon as she eyed her sister's ring finger. It had taken all her willpower to not to spill the beans to Sam when Cam had come to her and Ashley about a ring. Even before the news of their impending child broke, Cam had made his intentions clear. He wanted Sam, for the rest of his life. So, a whole week of keeping her mouth shut had nearly killed her. She dashed past everyone and wrapped Sam in a tight hug. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"I hear I have you to thank," Sam whispered in her ear. "From what Cam said, what ever it was that you guys talked about really pushed him along."

Liz decided to test Sam's powers in that instant. She spoke to her in her mind. _'I did nothing, sis. He loves you. I mean really loves you.'_

Sam pulled back in shock and awe. "Can I do that too?"

Liz nodded. "Just concentrate it's not that hard. Trust me."

Sam concentrated hard on making her voice heard in Liz's head. _'Like this?'_

Liz nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly. _'Yep. See you got it.'_

'_That's kinda cool. Can Vala do it?'_

'_By now, she should be able to. Within the next few days you'll change more. Your eyes already have. And I'm willing to be that if I checked the back of your neck, you'd have a black crown with blue butterflies on it.'_

Cam frowned. He wasn't stupid. The girls were giggling. Giggling was bad. Giggling meant they must be discussing him. He stopped short at the realization that Sam shared some of Liz's abilities. Oh he was so in for it now. Separately, the Carter sisters were forces of nature not be reckoned with. Together, well, they'd be damn near unstoppable. Yep, screwed didn't even begin to scratch the surface...

He could only imagine what they were saying. With a groan, he spoke up. "Okay ladies, can we not discuss me without me actually hearing it? Cause that's just not fair. I can't even defend myself."

Liz smirked in his direction before replying. _'Oh but you can hear us if we let you.'_

Cam jerked in surprise. "Can we not do that either?"

The girls spent the next two hours torturing him as much as they could....much to Evan, John, Ronan and Daniel's amusement....

Later that week: the Gateroom:

As they stood in the Gateroom, Liz glanced at Sam who was wrapped up in Cam's arms. "Are you absolutely sure you two don't mind taking care of them for two weeks?" She knew they had no problems whatsoever. The problem lay squarely with her. It would be the first time since she'd learned she was pregnant with the twins that she'd be away from them. And while the rational part of her brain knew that she could talk to the kids at any time via their connection, the irrational part of her brain was screaming that her being away from them was a bad idea. But, like Ashley said it was high time she learn to live for herself again, without the guilt. This was merely a baby step in the right direction.

The pair nodded. "It's no big deal Lizzie. It's not like you aren't a gate trip away now. We'll be fine." Sam said in an effort to reassure her sister.

"And besides," Cam cut in "it's not like we don't need the practice." His hand slid down to Sam's abdomen and a huge grin graced his face.

It was all she could do to not laugh. Cam had _that_ grin 24/7 now. With a baby on the way and a fiancé to go with it, why wouldn't he be happy? And it wasn't as if Sam hid the fact of how ridiculously happy she was either. Truth be told, Liz couldn't be more pleased for her sister and brother-in-law (yeah she liked the sound of that a lot) if she tried. They were really good together. Cam completed Sam and vice versa.

The gate sprung to life as Liz knelt in front of her children. They both wrapped their little arms around her. "Now I want you two to be very, very good for Uncle Cam and Aunt Sam okay?"

"Yes Mama." "Okay Mama." The kids replied as they assumed their place beside their Aunt and Uncle.

"We'll see to them as well Milady." Reille said as she threw a comforting smile Liz's way. Her brother nodded his head as if to affirm her statement.

Liz gave the kids one more watery smile before turning towards the gate. Daniel and Evan were sort of dragging her along as she hesitated just before stepping through the event horizon.

Cam couldn't resist saying "Have fun kids," as Ashley and Ronan followed them.

He then turned to Sheppard who had an arm slung over Elizabeth's shoulders. "So how long before the two of them combust?"

John laughed knowing who his friend was referring to. He too had seen the sparks that flew between his little cousin and Ronan whenever they were in the same room.

Sam merely slapped Cam's arm. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't do that. Leave them be. They'll find their way to each other." She told him with a smile.

His eyebrows arched up in surprise. She just laughed at his expression. "What? You don't think that I know that Ronan has it bad for her and she's got it just as bad for him? Please," she shook her head with a beaming smile "they're so transparent. I just hope he's got patience because she has built up quite a few walls in the last nine years."

Elizabeth smiled at Sam. "I think you'll find that Ronan knows a lot more than he lets on."

"Amen," John chimed in.

----

Earth:

Jack clapped his hands together as he walked into the gateroom to greet them. "Hey kids. How's things?"

Ronan nodded in O'Neill's direction. He tended to find the General amusing. Like Sheppard, Jack O'Neill had an offbeat sense of humor.

Jack acknowledged the Satedan's presence with a friendly "Ronan," as he clapped the larger man on the back.

Ronan merely smirked.

Then the good General zeroed in on his next target.

Evan immediately snapped to attention which made Liz and Daniel laugh. He couldn't help it he supposed. His own father was a Major General at the Pentagon.

Jack smirked. He had always liked Evan Lorne. Seemed like a good kid despite being John Sheppard's partner in crime. None the less, he couldn't resist a little teasing. "At ease Lorne. Welcome back to Earth. And I hear from Dr. Weir that you and our Lizzie go way back."

Evan shifted nervously and coughed uncomfortably before replying, "ah. Yes sir." He looked anywhere but at the General. Mitchell had told him that O'Neill had a major soft spot for Liz. So his question scared him a little.

With mirth in his eyes and a smirk on his face, Jack than said the one thing that Evan Lorne had been least expecting. "My apologies."

Evan couldn't help but laugh in response. His whole demeanor changed as he realized the General wasn't going to give him a hard time.

Liz playfully slapped his arm. She was about to say something but was cut off by a female voice.

Aurora O'Neill stood in the doorway, laughter dancing in her baby blue eyes. Her excitement could barely be contained when Jack had told her that Liz and Ashley were coming back for some business. She had been upset that she hadn't had the opportunity to meet them before. The only other aliens she had met being here on Earth were Teal'c, Vala, and Cassandra; but they didn't share her heritage. Growing up on Ankara, her mother and grandmother had told her many tales of the once great Antarian Empire. Her grandmother had fled Antar when the war had started. She was saddened to learn that her grandmother's people had simply self-destructed. It was a side of her that she never got to really explore beyond her grandmother's recollections from her own childhood.

She had served on SG-2 for a short spell, but when she found out she was pregnant, she no longer wanted to do anything but be a stay at home Mom, much to Jack's delight. It wasn't so much that he wanted her to give up life at the SGC. No, he would never ask that of his beautiful young wife. She was a force to be reckoned with and he would never even think of asking something like that of her. So when she had initially broached the subject with him, he had acted like he'd support any decision she made. On the inside however, she knew that he was doing a jig. She wasn't stupid by any means. She knew that Jack would rest a little easier knowing that the love of his life wasn't putting her own life at risk on a near daily basis. The kids needed at least one parent around. In all reality, they had two. With him being CO of the Stargate Program, he held fairly regular hours. Which, afforded him to spend more quality time with Kyle and Madison than he had ever spent with Charlie. The O'Neill family was ridiculously happy, plain and simple.

In an accent that sounded akin to Irish, the redhead spoke as she joined her husband. "You'll have to excuse my husband Major Lorne. Seems he has no manners and takes joy out of taunting people."

Jack, meanwhile, regarded Ashley next who was standing next to the good Major. "Ashley."

Ashley smirked and replied, "Jack," in the same amused tone.

He then turned his attention to Liz. "So, how's things? Liz you're looking well. I assume the kiddies are still in Atlantis." He then turned to Daniel. "Space Monkey, how the hell are ya? We need to have a little chat later. I've, ah, heard some interesting news shall we say." Yes he just had to push the Vala button.

The look on Daniel's face was nothing less than priceless. He opened his mouth to retaliate but was quickly cut off.

Before Daniel could begin what Liz felt would surely be an argument , she replied, "We're good Jack. Now I'm assuming since you asked for me specifically this isn't just a social visit I'm making?"

He shook his head. "What I can't just want to see ya?"

She smirked as Jack did his best to arch an eyebrow ala Teal'c. And as much as she loved to be in the company of the good General, a reunion of the Carter-O'Neill gossip network was not her reason for being here. She knew that and so did he. "Fraid not Jack."

"Okay ya got me. Shall we head to the briefing room?"

They followed him out and up the stairs to the briefing room. Jack took a seat at the head of the table. Daniel sat next Jack on his right side and Aurora did the same on his left. Liz sat at the opposite end of the table with Ashley and Ronan flanking her sides. Evan sat next to Ronan. "Okay so I've had a chat with our friend Agent Barret from the NID."

"And?" Liz asked as she leaned forward in interest. She'd had butterflies all day from anticipation. As much as she loved Atlantis, she wanted to be once again able to come and go as she pleased on Earth without having to worry about being abducted.

"It seems that a few years ago they apprehended some of Khivar's little cronies."

Her eyebrows shot up. "They have Skins?" As far as they knew, any surviving Skins had been on the run since Khivar abdicated the throne and made a break. Once Antarian forces had retaken the major cities on all the continents, he fled the planet with his lackeys in tow. That had paved the way for her and her family to reclaim their rightful places as the ruling House of Antar.

He nodded. "Yeah his little buddies made you out to be the bad guys and gave up some false info in order to save their own hides. Sent the NID on a bonafide witch hunt. But they lost you when you guys disappeared after going overseas."

"So it was Khivar's men that found us in Egypt. Any idea where they are?"

"According to Barret, a ship was in orbit around that time for a few days. They must've hightailed it out for some reason or another. So the good news is you're home free in that respect."

"I'm sensing a big but here Jack."

"Well as far as the NID is concerned, you're the Antarian ambassadors to the SGC. I kinda failed to mention to Barret that Antar was in ruins. So thanks to President Hayes and myself, and mounds of paperwork might I add, you two are now on the SGC's payroll. So you're free to come and go as you please. A team from Home World Security will be here later on to set up all the necessary paperwork for Ashley and the kids."

Ashley still felt there was something else. He caught Ronan's eye across the table. The look he was met with told him that the other man was thinking the same thing. "General there's still a but there, isn't there?"

He took a deep breath. "I know you guys aren't gonna like it but you're gonna have to have a chat with Barret and fill in some blanks. That's the agreement. They leave you be and you give them some info. What you give them is completely up to you."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

She could handle that. This would be a chance to set the record straight. It was a chance to clear Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess' names once and for all. "Fine. But they go nowhere near my children. Ever." The look on her face told all that she was deadly serious.

Jack nodded. "I already told him as much. He also may have gotten some choice words from the Head of Home World Security on the subject too. He told Barret in no uncertain terms that he'd rot in a cell in the basement of Area 51 if he ever went near his niece's kids." He had a smile as he finished. This was another surprise he had in store for Liz.

"Niece?"

As if on que, the man in question walked into the room. "And just when did you think you were going to tell me that you married an alien and had his children, young lady?"

A bright smile graced Liz's face as she jumped up to hug him. "Uncle George. You're the Head of Home World Security?"

He hugged her tightly in return. George Hammond was genuinely happy to see his best friend's youngest child. He pulled back to get a good look at the girl he hadn't seen in nearly seven years. He was definitely pleased to see that she looked healthy and happy. The last time he'd seen her she looked neither. "Yes I am Lizzie. You have no idea how good it is to see you Munchkin."

"It's good to see you too Uncle George. It's been too long."

He motioned for her to sit down again and he too took a seat at the table. "Imagine my surprise when I got a called from Jack to tell me that not only had my Lizziebell shown up out of nowhere, she had two kids. I thought he was joking for a while until he emailed me that picture that he had taken of the three of you. They're beautiful Lizzie. Jacob would've been so proud." His voice lowered as he spoke her father's name. He wasn't sure that he should've brought him up. It was still a sore spot with Sam. Especially since she felt like Liz had been treated horribly in the wake of their father's death. He too was still disappointed with Marc.

Meanwhile Ashley turned to Daniel, Evan and Ronan and mouthed 'Lizziebell?' The grin on his face was almost contagious.

Daniel nodded, desperately trying to keep in check his urge to snicker. He'd been looking to get Liz back for picking up where Jack left off with 'Space Monkey.' It seemed that General Hammond had unknowingly provided the perfect opportunity.

Ronan merely smiled content to sit back and watch.

Liz watched as her Uncle's expression changed and felt the swirl of emotions within him. "It's okay Uncle George. Sam told me what Dad had been up to with the Tok'ra. He lived a good life with purpose. Some people never have that. I won't lie and say that I don't wish he was here but my father was an amazing man who did amazing things. He lived a good full life. I can only hope to make that kind of difference."

Little did she know, that she would be making an enormous difference in the not so distant future.

----


	12. The People You Meet

Note: I advise you to keep a box of tissues handy because I can't even tell you how many times I cried while writing this chapter.

The song used in this chapter is _Daddy's Little Girl_ by Frankie J.

Chapter 12 : The People You Meet....

'_It's just typical.' _One minute he's sitting in his office typing his latest batch of emails, and the next he hears a bunch of voices coming from the adjacent room. He was out from behind his desk in a split second. Jack surveyed the group in front of him carefully. _'What the hell?'_ He wasn't sure just how they had appeared in his briefing room. There in front of him stood ten adults and three kids. All of whom were wearing dog tags, even the kids. He guessed that even with some of them in SGC issued fatigues that none of them could be a day over 25. Boy was he wrong. But he didn't know that yet. _'Why is it every time I'm just minding my business and doing paperwork, shit hits the fan? See I told George that paperwork was the root of all evils.'_

"Hey kids," he announced his presence as he stepped out of his office into the now occupied room and clapped his hands "do any of you care to tell me just what the hell you're doing here and where you came from? Or who you are for that matter."

Tristan was the first to speak. "Hi Uncle Jack."

Jack O'Neill thought he was losing it. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that these kids were the children of Carter (both of em), Mitchell, Daniel and Vala. Except the linebacker next to him with the red spikes. If he didn't know any better he would say that, that one was his son. The kid looked like a perfect mix of him and his wife. Had her hair color and fair skin, but his smile and eyes. Little did he know just how on the ball he was. And yet he chose to say nothing. _'Rule number one: observe the situation before saying or doing anything. Damn, wouldn't Carter be proud that I listened to her for once?'_

Koreen and Kyle (the linebacker in question) stood next to each other with equally puzzled looks on their faces. After his father's reaction to Tristan, it was obvious to the good Doctor and her Captain that this was _not_ where they were supposed to be. Kyle regarded his wife with a raised eyebrow as if expecting her to have all the answers. His actions were highly reminiscent of his father who had always turned to _his_ Carter for all the answers. It wasn't that different actually. He looked quite a bit like his father (acted a bit different though-less hot-headed and understood a lot more of his Carter's techno babble) and she was blond and blue eyed (not too mention that she could rattle off theories and such with great ease) just like her aunt. Times change but some things end up staying much the same. She merely shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Ya got me baby. I just don't know."

He scoffed softly. It was stifled by the look she shot him. And yet he replied, "Well that's just great Doc."

Her reply was to smack his shoulder. No smart answers flew from his mouth after that. He wasn't a stupid man-he'd take a fight with a Prior of the Ori over fighting with his wife any day of the week.

Koreen turned to her cousin, hoping she might have answer. She always had an answer.

Cept this time, she didn't. Mariella, in typical fashion, mustered up her best impression of her father and spoke. "Well ladies and gentleman, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." With her smile, it was quite obvious whose daughter she was. Physically she was Samantha Carter with long brown hair. The way she held herself however had apparently come compliments of Cameron Mitchell. Her blue eyes carried a mischief in them that only he could've given her. Kept her team on their toes much the way the elder Mitchell had in his heyday. Even had an annoying affinity for pushing buttons.

Koreen stifled a giggle. Kyle had no such luck. He laughed outright until his sister-in-law shot him_ the_ look that the Dex girls (no scratch that it wasn't exclusive to them but they tended to use it more often than not) were famous for.

Aleera was clearly not amused by their current predicament. Her green eyes held a strong fury in their depths as she bounced her son on her hip. "I thought Phaedra said it wasn't going to work." Her tone only further provided the rest of the room's occupants with the exact degree of her displeasure. "Next time I decide to entertain one of my little sister's leviculus ideas, zat me." She groaned "This is just great. You know I thought the time travel, alternate universe thing was gonna be one report I would never have to write. And yet here I stand, clearly not in the right place and even more obviously the wrong time."

Caiden couldn't suppress a chuckle nor the mirth that shown in his sparkling baby blues at his cousin's rant. It was actually pretty funny how much of his father's sarcasm Aleera had picked up. Well to him it was. His mother, aunt, and uncle, however, didn't find it as comical at times. Cameron, for his troubles, had been on the receiving end of many a slap to the back of the head compliments of the elder Carter woman.

Cairo, being used to his twin sister's 'issues', chose to ignore her and move on. "It wasn't

supposed to. There was no way in hell that we did this."

"Well Cai you can say that all you want but the fact of the matter is we're here. Although I'm not too sure where here is." She could already tell there were differences between her reality and this one. They were visible in the decorum of the briefing room. For one thing, the table wasn't right. The table in 'their' briefing room had the emblems for Atlantis, the SGC, and their home colony on it. So it was a dead giveaway that they weren't where they had intended to be.

"Your brother is correct my child." A voice interrupted from behind all of them. Everyone gave the room's newest occupant their immediate attention. With the exception of Jack, no one looked surprised to see her.

There much to his shock, stood Sha're Jackson in the flesh. Well that's what he supposed at least. She stood there in a long white sleeveless gown, head held high with a confidence that he had never seen her display before. He blinked a few times to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. When he realized she was real he spoke. "Sha're?"

The raven haired Abydonian gave him a warm, knowing smile. "Jack, it is good to see you, my friend. I am happy that you are well."

He was at a loss for words. Last time he had seen her, well, she had been dead.

Taryn turned to the bewildered General. "Boggles the mind, don't it?" She flashed a dazzling smile at him. He seemed startled to see her father's first wife again. _'Guess that's another difference between here and home.'_

He studied the young woman beside him carefully. To him, there wasn't a doubt that she was the daughter of Vala and Daniel. She resembled her mother right down to the grin that crossed her face; but her eyes, those were all her father. He was confused by the fact that her fatigues had her last name as being Lorne. _'Is she married?'_ His train of thought was pulled to a screeching halt by Madison.

"Aunt Sha're what's going on? Why are we here?" The statuesque blonde was frowning. She wasn't pleased by the fact that they weren't at their SGC or their time.

"You needn't worry my dear Maddy. All of you have a purpose for being here make no mistake."

Jack blinked in confusion again. "Maddy? Now wait just a god damned minute. Madison? As in my," he held his hand no more than two feet from the ground demonstrating his daughter's current height "Madison?"

She turned and smiled shyly at him. "Hi Daddy."

Jack practically fell into the chair closest to him. He couldn't believe it. No way in hell was this girl, this woman, with the breathtaking smile his daughter. What the hell was going on? "Okay I think I'm gonna sit down. Right about now would a good time for one of you to give me an explanation of what the hell you're doing here." He said as he pointed to Madison. "And who the hell the rest of them are." He knew who most of the kids belonged to, it was painfully obvious just looking at them. "Who's in charge?" He narrowed his eyes hating that at the moment he couldn't say that he was. This situation was clearly out of his hands.

"My husband and myself," Aleera declared then added "sir."

Jack eyed her carefully. She was a dead ringer for Liz Carter. Well a more toned down Liz Carter-less tattoos and piercings. _'Aleera? No can't be. That's it O'Neill. It's time to retire cause you're losing it.' _

She brushed a lock of long crimson hair out of her face and her aquamarine eyes were almost daring him to question her. The sandy haired boy on her hip seemed content to ignore the situation completely and amuse himself with her dog tags. He watched as she shifted the boy to her other hip. It was then that the name on her BDUs displayed itself. He couldn't resist asking the question, even with a touch of sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And just who is your husband?" This situation was getting weirder and weirder for him by the minute. He fully expected her to say Kyle. It was only logical since Madison was among this group.

"That'd be me sir." A voice popped up from the rear of the group.

He hadn't really been paying attention to the goings on between his wife, his father, and his aunt. Instead, he'd been trying to get a straight answer from his brother as to what their aunt was up to-no such luck. He made his way to his wife's side to face his 'father'.

Good thing Jack was already sitting. Cause seeing a son that had been long dead tended to be shock anyone's system.

"My husband sir. Lieutenant Colonel Charlie O'Neill."

By the look of shock and anguish on the elder O'Neill's features, the group could guess that in this reality, their Charlie was dead. A shiver ran down Aleera's spine at the thought. Charlie, aside from the kids, was her world.

"No no no no. You're not my Charlie." This was one time, no matter how hard he tried, General Jack O'Neill Commander of the SGC, savior of the known universe, couldn't keep the emotion from his voice. He wasn't sure just quite how he felt though seeing an adult version of his long dead firstborn. Yeah it had shocked him to see a grown up Maddy. But it rocked his world completely to see the boy that he buried twelve years ago, standing in front of him as a man; a married, Lt. Colonel to boot.

"That he is not Jack." Sha're threw in. "I am sure that this is difficult for you. But I can assure you that it is most necessary. There is a greater purpose that must be fulfilled." Her face held a serious expression.

"Which is?" His tone came off a little edgier than he intended.

She smiled sadly. "You know I cannot say more. As is, I have said and done far too much."

Sha're still wasn't sure that this had been the best of ideas. But like Oma had pointed out, they had already meddled in this reality by allowing Samantha and Vala to keep the children that had been conceived during their time on the Odyssey. Morgan and Calysia then cited the fact that they weren't changing things per se, rather 'guiding' them to the proper order'. Both arguments had sounded a bit like semantics.

Aleera handed RJ to Charlie and moved closer to Sha're. She wasn't stupid, they (the others like Sha're, Merlin and Oma had done this -playing with the order of things without actually playing with the order of things- before) "So what? You're interfering without interfering? You sent _us_ to do _your_ dirty work?"

Charlie watched as his wife grew angrier; it was visible and palpable. "Lee."

Sha're shook her head at him and gently cupped Aleera's cheek. "You know that I cannot say anything my child. Myself and others who hold my opinions unfortunately cannot step in and change things. The others will prevent us from doing so. You know that."

Aleera covered her 'Aunt's' hand on her face. "On your own you mean." She sighed heavily. "Okay I get it. We'll do anything we can to help."

She smiled at her 'niece's' declaration. She had always known that these particular children were special. They were meant for this. If this was the only way to shape what was to come then it needed to be done. Short of descending, sending them here was the only way to help. Like the others, she knew that only they would be able to accomplish such a feat. "I have known that for years my dear Aleera."

Charlie moved closer to Aleera and the woman who had been visiting them since they were children. "How long Aunt Sha're?"

"Just a few days I promise. You'll know when to call for me." And with that she directed her attention to the rest of the group. "All of you are meant for great things in the path of life. This is merely a stop on your long journey." She vanished after that.

Jack had meanwhile rung down to the control room and asked that Daniel, Lorne, Ronan, and Ashley be called to the briefing room ASAP. He then instructed Walter to call Liz, who was off base, and get her to hightail it back here on the double. This was gonna take a while.

----

Ten Minutes Later:

It looked like an inquisition with the way the table was set up. The 'guests' were all on one side of the table and Jack, Daniel, Ronan, Evan, and Ashley sat on the other.

Daniel spoke first, "Can you tell us who each of you are? That would seem to be a good start." He couldn't believe his eyes, regardless of what he'd seen in the past. These children (okay well maybe they weren't kids but come on) were family. Maybe not a family he knew, but family none the less. His eyes were glued to two in particular: the young woman who was definitely without a doubt Vala's daughter (he knew that had to be Taryn-why though, did she looked so lost? So broken?) and the young man who sat next to her (obviously her brother-did that mean that this was his son?) chatting away. Neither of the pair seemed to notice his unhealthy fascination with them.

Aleera stood. She handed the baby back to Charlie once more. Whenever their teams went out together, she was the agreed upon speaker. According to her mother, the Gods had given her the gift of speech. She had a way with words and never faltered no matter who she was talking to. She jokingly attributed it to growing up with her father. The man tried his damnedest to intimidate everyone. "I'm Major Aleera O'Neill, CO of RS-3." She stood behind Charlie's chair. "This is my husband Lt. Col. Charlie O'Neill, CO of RS-2 and our son RJ" She moved further down the row. "My sister Doctor Koreen O'Neill."

Ronan cut her off for a second. "O'Neill? Your uniforms both say that your last name is Dex-O'Neill." His eyes narrowed and darted between the two woman who were clearly sisters. The pair looked almost like twins and it was painfully clear that they were the daughters of Liz Carter.

Aleera smirked at Koreen. They should've known that their father, in any reality, would catch on and call them on it first. "That would be because _it is_ actually Dex-O'Neill." She looked straight at him when she had answered.

The knowing look that shot between the pair caused him to ask, "How's that?"

"Because you're our father." Cairo declared across from this universe's version of the only father he had ever known.

Ronan's eyes darted back and forth in between Cairo and Aleera. It was eerie how much they resembled their parents. Aleera was Liz right down to her mannerisms, her eyes being the only exception. And Cairo was a spitting image of the pictures of Michael DeLuca that Liz had shown him. Neither of their gazes wavered as they studied him in return. He felt like a specimen under a microscope with the way they seemed to be analyzing him. But he was never one to back down from a challenge. He held their gazes as long as they held his.

In an effort to break up the staring contest her older brother and sister were having with their 'father', Koreen elaborated. "Our Ronan Dex married our mother when Cai and Eera were four. You are the only father they've ever known. My twin brother Edan and I were born the following year. Phaedra was born six years later. And last year, they welcomed Fallon and Damon."

"Seven kids?" He asked disbelievingly. These three were apparently his -well not his- oldest.

Koreen had to smile. That was the reaction she usually got when she told anyone that she had six brothers and sisters . "Mom and Dad always liked the idea of having a big family. Especially Dad. Sure the age gap is kinda weird. I mean they have two 26 yr olds, two 21 yr olds, a 16 yr old and one yr old twins. But they've always made it work. Us kids have always been happy. We've never wanted for anything."

This time Ashley had a question. If things were different in their reality, it would stand to reason that some people might be too. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to Michael Deluca in your reality?"

All traces of expression dropped from the faces of the Dex children.

For a second, he almost thought about retracting the question. His nieces and nephew clearly did not look pleased. But Aleera began to answer it.

"I'm guessing you mean Michael Guerin, Cairo and my biological father."

Ashley nodded mutely. The level of venom in his niece's voice unnerved him.

Evan's eyes darted in between the twins. "Guess that means that my Mom never adopted him whenever you guys come from."

Aleera looked straight at him. "Did it make a difference here?" What she was really saying was 'did it make a difference? Was he with us?'

He shook his head sadly understanding the hidden meaning behind her question. "Wish I could say that it did."

She understood. While the circumstances might be slightly different, it meant that the version of her existing in this reality would never know her father either. _'No big loss there.' _"He walked out on the three of us one day out of the blue just after Antar had been destroyed. Never left any sort of explanation or anything. Uncle Ashley tried for months to find him but I guess he just didn't want to be found. So they gave up. Mom and Uncle Ash ended up having to disappear with us because the NID systematically proceeded to hunt down all of Mom's friends and murdered them under the guise of protecting Earth's best interests. Things got so desperate. They seemed to find us wherever we went. It forced Mom to come clean with Aunt Sam and Grandpa Jacob about who she really was. We ended up under the protection of the SGC. Uncle Jack pulled some serious strings and Mom was granted direct entry into the Air Force as a Major and Uncle Ashley as a Lieutenant Colonel. We were all sent to Atlantis until the NID could be straightened out. We lived there until the colony was established. _He's_ not dead though. I know that much. I can sense him whenever we're on Earth. No matter though. He, you," Aleera declared as she shot a look (one that he hadn't seen in years-a loving one) at Ronan "have always been Dad to us. We were **never** treated any different than your biological children. It didn't take blood to make us a family at least that's what Daddy's always said. He **chose** to step up and be my Dad. So yes, my uniform does bear the name Dex because I proudly carry my father's name."

Ronan noted that Cairo and Koreen nodded to affirm their sister's sentiment. He couldn't help the obnoxious swelling of pride in his chest. It was evident on their faces just how much the three of them loved his alternate. That in itself amazed him. To imagine a life where he was married and had children. It was a dream he prayed would one day come true. But, he wasn't even gonna bother pondering the ins and outs of a relationship with Liz at the moment. As far as he knew, she saw him as nothing more than a friend. And he'd been secretly wanting her since the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

Jack felt the need to interrupt the moment. "Okay this might seem like a stupid question to you guys, but, you mentioned Jacob? Is he still alive?"

Cairo's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "Uh. Yeah. He and Selmak are on Earth visiting Martouf."

The kids noted the shocked looks that Jack and Daniel's faces held.

"Martouf is alive?"

"Yeah Uncle Daniel, he is very much so." Koreen answered with her head tilted at an odd angle. They seemed so surprised to hear about both her grandfather and uncle. But then again, Jack had seemed shocked to lay eyes on Charlie too.

"Wow," was the only reply he could muster.

"I guess a lot of things are different, huh?"

Jack and Daniel nodded mutely. Then Jack piped up, "So here's another dumb question, what's he doing on Earth?"

Cairo ran his hand across his face and shot them a 'you've got to be kidding' look. "He lives there." Why was it that they seemed so confused at the mention of his father-in-law?

Now Jack was really confused. "Why?"

Natara who up until this point had been completely silent finally spoke up. "Cause last time I checked, he was married to my mother, and Mom's still the CMO at the SGC." She shot her husband a disbelieving look.

Cai just shook his head at her. "Don't know Tara. Don't know."

Jack pinned the pair with a look. "Okay humor me for a few more minutes. Who's your mother?"

Natara let out a sigh.

"Tara," Aleera interjected "it stands to reason by the looks on their faces and their reactions that your Dad isn't alive in this" she swirled her hand around the room "reality so your Mom might not be either. Don't forget they both came damn close to dying at different times."

Daniel examined the woman named Tara closely. She had Martouf's grey eyes and his fair hair. But there was something vaguely familiar about her facial features. Suddenly it hit him. "Janet Frasier is your mother."

She nodded and bit back a sarcastic comment. Aleera wouldn't be too happy with her being a wise ass right now. And if her father got wind of it when they finally got home, he'd be disappointed. He so did not like her attitude at all at times. And she had a horrible habit of displaying it when off world.

"I'll be damned. I woulda figured if he was alive he'd be with Carter."

Mariella scoffed at her 'Uncle's' comment. "No offense but my mother has been married to my father since they were nineteen." She laughed as she caught Natara's eyes.

And Tara's only response was "And _my _parents have been married for thirty years. I'm their oldest. I'm not sure I even wanna know why you would think General Mitchell would be with my father."

"You mean Carter."

"No she means Mitchell. Like I said my mother and father have been married since they were younger than me. Mom took Dad's name. She hasn't been Carter since she was nineteen." Mariella's expression was almost unreadable.

"Okay then," Aleera once again cut in "Now that we're all sufficiently weirded out. Moving on. Koreen is the archaeologist for RS-3. Next to her is Major Kyle O'Neill, Koreen's husband and our base CMO."

"CMO at what twenty-six?" Jack interrupted as he glanced at 'his' son.

"Twenty-seven. Our CMO, Dr. Landau, passed away last year. The Council appointed me to replace him. I have the necessary PH.D.'s and plenty of field experience. I trained under Aunt Janet."

"Council?"

He chuckled. "Our nickname for Aunt Sam, Uncle Cam, Uncle Evan, Aunt Reille, Uncle Ashley, Aunt Leanne, Uncle Teal'c, Aunt Ishta, as well my mother and father in law. No decisions are made alone back home. They decide everything collectively."

"And where exactly is that? I noticed you mentioned team designations. What does RS stand for?"

She removed the patch on her left arm and slid it across the table to Jack. It was black with a red planet on it. Over the planet was a city that resembled Atlantis. At the base of the city was a black crown with purple butterflies. Around the top edge it said 'Alrinna: Resurrection City' and on the bottom it gave her team designation: RS-3. "Resurrection City. It's our home colony."

He handed it back to her. "Where is that?"

"Mars." All eleven answered at once.

Charlie clarified. "When they gave us all their remaining technology, the Asgard left instructions to build a machine capable of terra forming an uninhabitable planet into a habitable one. It was established after we found Alrinna on P7R-221. Alrinna was an Ancient outpost that was over three times the size of Atlantis. Not only that but it had a wealth of ZPMs, four chair rooms, and was stocked with puddle jumpers and drones. The IOA decided that with the Wraith and to an extent, the Ori threat still looming, we needed it here. Relocating took less than two months with fully powered ZPMs. With the terra forming, we had a permanent base set up with in less than a year. My father selected Aunt Sam and Uncle Daniel to run it. But of course you know that you guys travel in packs, so everyone went. It's been home for them ever since. A full blown, self sufficient colony. Kids, pets, and all. I joined the expedition seven years ago."

Caiden, Cairo and Madison flew into laughing/coughing fits. Ronan looked at his 'son' as if to seek an answer for their little outburst. Cairo was more than happy to oblige. "The real reason Charlie joined up was to be closer to Aleera. He's been smitten with her since she was like 16. He'll always swear otherwise. If any of my uncles or my father knew that back then, I doubt RJ or Sarai would be here."

Charlie said nothing but turned an interesting shade of red. Even after they married, he still caught a lot of flack for his affections toward his wife. He was head over heals. If she asked for the moon, he'd see how to go about getting it for her. That hadn't changed in the seven years they'd been married. Simply put: Charlie O'Neill had always worshiped the ground Aleera Dex walked on, since he'd first laid eyes on her. Not that she didn't feel the same way.

Madison chimed in. "Dad was actually the first to lay into Charlie. I have never seen my brother so scared in his life. Dad told him that if he even so much as made Eera cry, he'd kick his ass and then let Aunt Liz and Aunt Sam use some of their 'funky Antar powers'. My poor brother was then subsequently given a 'talking' to by the rest of the adults in our oh so obnoxiously big family."

Aleera moved behind her husband and leaned down to his ear. "Did your father really do that Char?"

He turned himself to look at her. "Oh yes. That's putting it mildly. You shoulda heard what your father said to me when I asked him and your mother's permission to marry you."

She laughed. A picture popped into her head of her mother and father really putting him through the ringer. Well her mother more so than her father. He'd always been perfectly content to let his wife do the 'talking'. "Was it worth it?"

He gave her a smile that was all O'Neill "Yeah sure. You betcha."

Jack observed the couple's interaction. It was very apparent how much the two loved each other. His son had that twinkle in his eyes as he gazed upon his wife. The affections weren't one sided- that was plain to see. Aleera was giving her husband a mega watt smile with love shining brightly in her eyes. The pair exuded an air of utter marital bliss. And grandchildren. Couldn't forget that they'd given him -well not him- two grandchildren. Will wonders never cease?

Aleera then moved behind her brother and gestured to him. "My brother of course. Major Cairo Dex. He's CO of RS-4." She then moved behind Natara's chair. "My sister-in-law Doctor Natara Frasier-Dex. She's chief surgeon for the colony."

It was then that Caiden stood up with little Sarai in his arms. She was very agitated. "Lee why don't you sit down with Sarai and I'll finish." The toddler happily scrambled out of his hold and into her mother's waiting arms.

She gave her cousin a grateful smile. "Thanks C." She sat back down next to her husband with their daughter in her lap.

The men across from them watched as the almost carbon copy (what was it with these kids and looking almost exactly like their parents?) of Cameron Mitchell took over Aleera's position. "I'm sure you guys can guess who my parents are without much effort. But I'll humor the queen here," he made a sweeping gesture in Aleera's direction who promptly stuck her tongue out "and introduce myself. I'm Captain Caiden Mitchell. I'm also Charlie's 2IC. And the gorgeous Maddy here, is going by Dr. Madison Mitchell these days. She's RS-2's expert on all things technology." Jack didn't exactly looked amused at the smile on Caiden's face. The idea of his baby girl being married gave him the chills. And not in a good way.

Oblivious to his father-in-law's intense scrutiny, Caiden continued. "That beautiful little blond in my wife's lap is our daughter Rory." He smiled and winked at his daughter who was waving her chubby little hand at him.

"Next to my wife is my sister Mariella. She doesn't have a title per se but she's along for the ride every time regardless. That might have something to do with the fact that Mom doesn't trust me to bring home new toys intact. And Dad's just worried I'll get into trouble like him. But I'm not the Mitchell that likes to push buttons am I Ella?" She turned around to smack her brother's arm with an indignant look on her face. Noticing the rest of the room was watching her, she brushed her long auburn locks out of her face and resumed her previous position with a graceful smile.

Caiden then turned to his sister's fiancé. "Hey Jackson, ya wanna have a chat with the wifey about hitting people?" He snickered until he felt his sister cutting off his oxygen supply. He gasped for air and shot her an angry look.

Well that had confirmed it for Daniel. That was his son. Him and Vala had not one but _two_ kids in an alternate universe. Will wonders never cease.

Tristan put a soothing hand on his fiance's arm. He knew what she was doing by the look on Caiden's face. "Ella, didn't you promise your Mom that you weren't going to strangle anyone anymore? Does Chris McKay ring a bell?"

Tara, Aleera and Cai snorted.

"Yeah she did." Aleera interjected. "But Uncle Cam contradicted Aunt Sam when he made her promise that she wouldn't do it unless that person really deserved it or he was there to watch. Cause he was kinda mad that he missed it last time."

Aleera's statement sent the whole group into peals of laughter.

Mariella just rolled her eyes and let her hold on her brother's neck go. "Joseph and Mary, is anyone ever gonna let that go?" An irritated sigh escaped her lips as her hands started flailing. "He had it coming. He so shoulda known that trying to play grab ass with a very taken Antarian wasn't gonna end well. Even Uncle Rodney said he deserved it. Sides, it wasn't like I did it for that long. He only passed out for a few minutes." She then realized that the men across from them were trying to figure out what was going on. "Sorry I tend to get a little carried away with my powers at times." She had an apologetic look on her face as she glanced back at her brother.

Ashley was curious. "So you all have them?"

Everyone nodded as she replied. "One way or another."

Taryn, without uttering a word, jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. Just outside the door she sunk to her knees in a fit of tears. It felt stupid really. After nearly five years, she thought she'd had the pain under control, tucked away in that neat little box in the furthest corner of her mind. It was clearly labeled 'NEVER TO BE OPENED AGAIN'. She was so glad that she had left her daughter back home with Aunt Liz and Uncle Ronan; she didn't think she could handle her seeing her mother this way. No matter how bad it got, Christiana had never seen her so much as cry.

Mariella stopped dead. She hadn't meant to upset Taryn and was now feeling horrible. Tristan took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. He didn't blame her. It was no one's fault. After all this time, Taryn still felt lost and alone. He sent a silent prayer to the Gods that one day, his sister would find the peace she so desperately sought.

The five men looked to her for an explanation. When she met Daniel's eyes there was a sorrow in her own depths that nearly took his breath away.

"Just after Taryn's 19th birthday, the Ori showed up out of nowhere. Well it was really two ships. Normally it was nothing we couldn't handle but they caught us by surprise. Troops were on the ground before we knew what was going on. We managed to get all the civilians to the tunnels. Uncle Daniel and Major Lorne immediately assembled teams to take out the ground forces that the Ori had sent. They ambushed us at such a bad time. Mom, Dad, Aunt Liz, Uncle Ronan, Uncle Ashley and a bunch of others were on Earth for meetings with the Joint Chiefs and Uncle Jack. We had a hell of a fight on our hands. It took a couple hours but we regained control. Uncle Daniel had been hit by an Ori blast and Major Lorne was trying to heal him. Taryn watched as an Ori soldier that we had thought dead sat up and shot him in the back. By the time she was able to get to them, they were both gone. That day, she became a widow and an orphan. She still blames herself."

Evan stopped them with a question. "I'm assuming she married one of my younger brothers? Cause I would hope that I would've gotten a promotion by then."

Mariella nodded. "Oh you did. Two actually. Our Uncle Evan is a General now. She married Christian on her 18th birthday. He joined the Air Force to follow in your footsteps. Just out of curiosity, the SGC had him tested for the ATA genes seeing as how you had em. He tested off the charts. Uncle Jack had him yanked into the SGC program before he even finished with the Academy."

Tristan chimed in. "No one blamed her at all. She shouldn't have even been out there to begin with. She shoulda been with the everyone else in the tunnels. It wasn't like she could heal them any way. Dad was furious that she wouldn't listen. They had a screaming match that would've rivaled the ones Dad used to have with Mom. The day after we lost our father and the Major, Christiana was born. If it weren't for that baby," he swallowed thickly as tears pooled in his eyes "I wouldn't have my sister. She's the only thing that's kept Taryn going the past few years." He took a shuddering breath. "I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to die with them that day." Mariella tilted her fiance's face toward her and brushed the tears from his cheeks but couldn't stop her own. That was one of the most painful days they had ever experienced. Daniel and Christian were the only casualties that day but the consequences of their deaths had been far reaching.

Every one of the 'kids' had tears in their eyes. No one was the same after they lost two of their own. Taryn was the worst of all.

Wordlessly, Daniel left the room in search of Taryn.

He didn't have to go far to find her.

Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was sobbing into her arms. His heart constricted at the sound. He knelt in front of her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. As he did so, he was assaulted with various images. It was almost like a movie replaying in bits and pieces in Taryn's mind.

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_trying to hold back time to keep him holding on_

_And she says daddy, daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy, daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_----_

_A younger version of Taryn, about seven he guessed, sat on the floor with little Tristan in her lap playing. She laughed as she tickled her brother and the toddler squealed in delight. Their laughter was cut short as he saw himself step into the room followed by Vala who had her head down. He couldn't read what he'd seen of the expression on her face but the tear streaks were unmistakable. 'Daniel' had two suitcases in his hands. Taryn gently extricated Tristan from her lap and dashed toward him. _

_Tears pooled in her eyes. She wasn't stupid by any means. She knew full well what was going on. The sadness in both her parents eyes was a dead giveaway. "Daddy? Where are you going?"_

_He knelt down in front of her, tears in his eyes to match hers. "Daddy's going back to Atlantis for a while. You and Tris are gonna stay here with Mommy."_

_She shook her head, grief plastered across her face. "No Daddy. You can't."_

_He stroked her face tenderly. "I have to baby."_

"_Why?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Daddy please don't leave us."_

_He smiled but it wasn't fooling anyone. "Baby I'm not leaving anybody. This is better for all of us. It's not fair to you and your brother with your Mom and I fighting. It's not fair to me or your Mom either. Besides, you and Tris can come see me for the summer. I know you'd love to see Uncle John and Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Rodney."_

_She shook her head defiantly as tears streamed down her little face. "No it's not the same. You promised," she yelled, backing away as she eyed both of her parents angrily. "You both promised. You love each other I know you do. We're a family." Her voice rose with every word she spoke until she was yelling. "Family is supposed to stay together. You've always said that."_

"_Taryn," Her mother interrupted._

"_No!" She yelled. "No nothing you can say will make this okay. You lied to me. Both of you." Frustrated tears burst from her eyes as she continued to shake her head. "You said we were a family and you lied. I hate you both."_

_With that she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut with all the force her little body could muster. She sank against the door sobbing wondering why her Mom and Dad didn't get along like her Uncle Cam and Aunt Sam or Aunt Liz and Uncle Ronan._

_----_

_Father listen tell him that he's got a home _

_and he don't have to go_

_Father save him I will do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room try hard in school_

_I'll be good I promise you_

_Father, father_

_I pray to you_

_----_

_Vala lay curled up on her bed sobbing into a pillow as Taryn walked in the room. Wordlessly, she climbed up next to her mother and clung to her desperately. Vala threw her arms around her young daughter and they cried. They cried in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Each anguished sob that they released tore into his heart a little more. He felt tears come to his own eyes as he watched the pair cry for their broken family._

_Suddenly little Tristan appeared in the doorway, blanket in hand, thumb in his mouth. He uttered one word that shattered his mother, his sister and Daniel's (as he watched) hearts. "Daddy."_

_----_

_A teenage Taryn stood with her arms wrapped around Tristan who stood in front of her as they watched their mother's casket being lowered into the ground. Both looked heartbroken. It reminded him of when he was in that situation. He was around the same age as Tristan._

_Daniel couldn't help but notice the hopelessness and abject misery on his counterpart's face as he tried desperately not to cry with his children beside him. He clutched Sam's hand tightly in his own. _

_He watched as their entire extended family grieved for the loss of one their own. It didn't surprise him how many people were there. His own Vala had managed to touch a lot of people. She could be downright hysterical and really did have a big heart._

_But the one thing he kept focusing on was how broken his children looked._

_----_

_Taryn, older now stepped into the livingroom and sat down on the couch between her father and Christian (it was an educated guess - he looked quite a bit like Evan Lorne) with a smile on her face._

_Only her father didn't look amused and Christian looked perplexed. She had called him and asked him to pull her father out of his meeting and for the two of them to come back to their quarters. "Taryn Elizabeth, do you mind telling me what is so important that you had to have me dragged out of a meeting with the Lasyrans by your poor husband?"_

_She merely grinned and took the hand of each man and placed it on her stomach. Quickly forming a three way connection, she allowed them to see what was so urgent._

_Images of a little baby girl with bright blue eyes presented themselves to the trio._

_Christian pulled her into his arms and stood. Her swung her around with a wide smile on his face. "Baby," he told her, "just when I think I couldn't get any happier you go an give me a gift like that."_

_Tears pooled in her eyes. She wasn't sure how he would react seeing as how they'd only been married a few months. Clearly, he was just as excited as she was._

_Daniel watched as his counterpart pulled his daughter into a hug. Her eyes lit up as he whispered something in her ear. Obviously meant only for her to hear. Whatever he had said caused her to tear up a little bit more as she told him "thank you Daddy."_

_----_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't wanna close her eyes _

_cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They've tried just about everything_

_It's getting harder now for him to breath_

_And she says daddy, daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy, daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they're talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_----_

_Explosions went off all around them as the Ori ground incursion met with the Tau'ri, Tok'ra and Antarian forces._

_A heavily pregnant Taryn dashed toward an injured Antarian soldier. She spoke to him in his native tongue as she began tending to his injuries._

_Daniel ran up beside her shooting whatever Ori soldiers he could. He yelled to get her attention. "Taryn get inside now!"_

_She shook her head. "No Daddy. They need me out here."_

_He regarded his oldest angrily. "And what if something happens to you? Or the baby? What about the baby?"_

_Wordlessly, she threw up her shield as an Ori soldier took aim at their position. Daniel watched the blue glow deflect the weapons fire. "That's what Dad. I can protect myself and the baby. We'll be fine!"_

_He begrudgingly gave in to his daughter and began moving towards Tristan and Charlie's position._

_She helped the healers tending to the wounded by shielding them as they saw to various injuries._

_She felt Christian's fear long before she saw what was going on. Her head snapped around to where she'd last seen her husband. A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw that Christian knelt beside her father. His eyes were glazed over and he was struggling to breathe._

_In slow motion, she watched as an Ori soldier that had appeared dead, sat up behind Christian with his weapon trained on him. She yelled out his name as the soldier shot him point blank in the back and fell back down._

_In that instant she watched as her husband's body slumped over her father's. Her whole world went black._

_----_

_Father listen tell him that he's got a home _

_and he don't have to go_

_Father save him I will do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room try hard in school_

_I'll be good I promise you_

_Father, father_

_I pray to you_

_----_

_Her father and Christian were laid out on stretchers next to each other. A tearful Taryn clung to her brother as they watch helplessly as the others tried to help her father and husband._

_Aleera kept trying to get Daniel to open his eyes to no avail. She made multiple attempts to connect to her Uncle. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at her husband._

_The look that passed between Aleera and Charlie said it all. Daniel Jackson was dead and there was nothing anyone could do for him._

_It was much the same for Christian. Caiden and Cairo had been trying for nearly twenty minutes to form a connection with Christian. Cai slid his fingers over Christian's eyes, closing them. He began muttering an Antarian prayer for the dead and he looked dejectedly over at his anguished cousins with tears in his eyes._

_Mariella pulled Taryn into her arms. "I'm sorry baby. It didn't work."_

_She pulled herself from her cousin's arms and threw herself onto Daniel's body. "No Daddy!" she sobbed, "You can't leave us! You promised!"_

_The group watched as she then cupped her husband's face. "Christian," she gasped through her tears, "baby, wake up! Baby, please!"_

_The tears that had gathered in everyone's eyes burst as Taryn, with an anguished scream, fell to her knees._

_----_

_Please don't let him go_

_I'm begging you so_

_Let him open his eyes_

_Need a little more time to tell him that I love him more_

_than anything in the world_

_It's Daddy's little girl_

_Father listen tell him that he's got a home _

_and he don't have to go_

_Father save him I will do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room try hard in school_

_I'll be good I promise you_

_Father, father_

_I pray to you_

_She was Daddy's little girl_

----

_They were given full military funerals back on Earth. He knew that's where they were cause he recognized Colorado Springs Cemetery. It was where Jacob Carter was buried._

_Daniel watched as Taryn silently accepted flags for both her father and her husband. Tears streamed down her face as she held them tightly to her chest. Liz and Ronan flanked her sides. Liz was stroking her back and Ronan held little Christiana in his arms. Sam and Cam stood on each side of Tristan in much the same way. The rest of the family surrounded them. Each and every one looking full of sorrow as they once again said goodbye to their own._

_Literally hundreds of people had come from all around (Earth, Atlantis, Alrinna, among others, he noted as he surveyed the miserable group) to pay their respects to the two men as they were laid to rest. _

_----_

Taryn flinched as she looked up at him. Those memories were definitely something she hadn't wanted to share. She shook her head as she tried to deal with the maelstrom of emotions that worked it's way through her at the sight of the father that she had watched murdered in front of her. It hurt to even look at him. Her eyes tried to focus anywhere but on him. Her lower lip quivered and she bit it in an effort to make it stop. "You look just like him," she murmured softly.

He found it hard to speak after seeing what he had. "It must be hard for you. I have some of an idea how it is."

"Aunt Sha're?"

He nodded. "How is it that you guys are familiar with her?"

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "In our reality, she's been visiting all of us since were little. It started on Atlantis. Mom called her our guardian angel."

He was taken aback by the fact that Vala would've been okay with his first wife visiting. "And she was okay with it?"

"Yeah. They had a woman to ascended woman talk one night and Dad said that Mom was fine with it after that. It was one of the few things they didn't fight about." A new torrid of tears began as she thought of her mother.

He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her but thought better of it. She seemed put off by his presence, like being near him was too much. "Did they do that often?"

"What? Fight? All the time. That was if you could get them into a room together. They really did love each other but neither of them could utter those three words. I don't know what it was. I hated see the longing looks that they threw each other when they thought no one was looking. The one thing that they never did though was put me or Tristan in the middle. Let me tell you it really sucked being tossed back and forth between Atlantis and Earth and then Alrinna and Earth." She smiled ruefully. Taryn was only lying to herself if she denied that she would give all of the stability she finally found, up tomorrow if it meant she could have her parents back, her father especially. " Can I ask you a question?" She finally brought her tear filled eyes up to his.

He noted that she had his eyes. "Sure."

"Where's Mom, I mean your version of Mom?" She hoped he wasn't gonna say..

"Atlantis." This time _he_ wouldn't look at her.

She shook her head and released an almost disappointed sigh. "Please tell me that you're planning on going back there."

He nodded. "I'm only here for a couple of days. You know she's.."

"Pregnant with me?" She nodded. "I, ah, kinda figured it out. Is that the only reason you'll be going back?"

"No. I miss her. I've missed her."

She smiled brightly. "Don't make the same mistakes that my Dad made. Don't let her walk away. She'll fight you tooth and nail but you have to fight her back. Dad never fought her back. They fought each other but never fought **for** each other." Her voice wavered a bit. "Don't give up. Tell her that you love her. Mom spent my whole life trying to make something of herself in an effort to not be defined by me or Dad. She had this insane idea that the only reason you paid any attention to her was because of me and the only reason people were nice to her was because of you. I mean there were happy moments don't get me wrong. Obviously there had to be for Tristan to be here too. But Mom and Dad never got married and never said the words." She caught his eyes again. "Promise me you'll say the words."

He smiled tightly. "If she'll talk to me. Things are so messed up right now. I mean she left for Atlantis." He left out the me part. He really wanted to say _she left me for Atlantis_ but didn't.

Oh yeah. She remembered hearing about this from both her mother and father. "You do know that Mom had no idea about me until after she got to Atlantis right?"

He shook his head. "No I didn't know." He still hadn't gotten much of a straight answer out of anyone. Beckett wouldn't tell him anything other than Vala and his daughter were healthy, Cam wouldn't breathe a word of what Sam told him (that is if she told him anything), and Sam merely told him to talk to Vala. Liz was practically hounding him left and right and yet not giving him even the slightest hint. So why had he yet to speak with the mother of his child? Fear was quite a mitigating circumstance in this instance. Seeing Taryn and experiencing her memories however, was beginning to change his mind. All his life, he vowed that if he had children, they would have the happiest childhood possible. His had been miserable and he would rather die than allow a child of his own to have a painful life like he did.

He had to talk to Vala and make her understand. He did want and love her. There was no way in hell that she'd be raising their daughter alone. Not if he could help it. And there wouldn't be any bouncing back and forth between homes either.

"Yeah. She told me that when she found out about me, well that there was a baby, that she was overjoyed because it meant that even if you didn't want to be with her, she'd still have a piece of you."

He laughed ruefully and shook his head as he took a seat right next to her against the wall. "How could I be so stupid?"

She laid her hand over his. "Not stupid. Confused. Christian and I almost made the same mistake. Not saying the words because you're too afraid to admit them is a big mistake. I would've lost Christian if Dad hadn't told me that. Mom was already gone when he figured it out. Don't let that happen here."

He nodded. "I won't. I don't think I can handle it if I'm not with her. I'll do whatever it takes."

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the determination in his voice. "That's a start. Dad could never say that. His pride always got in the way."

Daniel was amazed. The girl sitting next to him was wise beyond her years. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

She chuckled. "I had smart parents."

He gave her a doubtful look.

She laughed out loud. "Okay well maybe not smart when it came to affairs of the heart. But they were both smart as hell. Mom even earned herself two masters. They never stopped teaching us things. So we never stopped learning. Thanks to them I can speak 15 languages and I have an extensive knowledge of mythology, psychology, archeology and politics. They adapted this whole 'you have to find the answer yourself' attitude that I so hated as a kid. But as much as Christiana hates it, I do the same with her. My answer is always, go look it up."

He was impressed to say the least. Taryn's tone was irreverent as she spoke of her parents. And Vala- having two masters degrees, in political science (that was a guess on his part) and psychology? Well at least their alternate selves managed to do something right. He always knew that Vala was a hell of a lot smarter than she let on.

She reached inside her BDUs and pulled out a photo of a beautiful little redheaded toddler with crystal blue eyes. She had the most brilliant, dimpled smile that went straight to those afformentioned eyes. "She's three. Well four in October. She's smart as hell. Knows how to speak a few languages already. She's an inquisitive little bit too. Christian would've been so proud. Evan said she's just like he was at that age. Always questioning the why and how."

He smiled at the pride in her voice. "She's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Do you think we can go back inside?"

She nodded and took his offered hand as he stood. He was startled when she pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled when he heard her mumble "I love you Daddy" into his shoulder.

She let go of his just as quick and made her way back in the room. He stopped short in the doorway when he noticed that Liz and much to his shock Vala had just joined the commotion from the other side of the room. _'When did she get here?'_

Meanwhile:

It was at this point that Liz, Aurora and Vala came dashing in the room. Nothing like a good shopping trip being interrupted by an other worldly problem. The girls were about to have lunch when Walter called them and told them that they were needed back at the SGC immediately. They had been warned by him as to what was going on but nothing really prepared them for the sight in front of them. Aurora made a beeline for Madison as soon as she had set foot in the room.

Her eyes were wide with wonder as she examined her 'daughter.' "Goddess Bless, you are gorgeous, my daughter." Without another word, she was dragging Madison into Jack's office with her.

With smirks on their faces, Caiden (carrying Rory), Koreen and Kyle followed the pair. Kyle smirked because he realized that his mother had yet to even spot him amongst the room's occupants.

Aurora was studying Madison intently. Seeing what Madison would look as an adult, she came to the conclusion that her daughter would come to inherit a great deal of her features. From her fiery hair to her dazzling eyes. Mother and daughter smiled brightly at each other as they hugged. It made Madison's heart swell because she knew just how lucky this reality's Madison and Kyle were. This reality's Aurora O'Neill was obviously just as warm as her own mother was.

Meanwhile:

Liz gasped as she laid eyes on grown up versions of Cairo and Aleera. There was no mistaking them seeing as they looked just like her and Michael. "Cai? Eera?"

Aleera stood with Sarai in her arms and faced the younger version of her mother. "Hi Mama." She smiled brightly.

Liz walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She then pulled back and cupped her hands around Aleera's face. "My baby?"

Aleera grasped her mother's hands in hers as she nodded. "It's a long story Mama."

They were interrupted as Sarai made her presence known. She touched Liz's face with her little chubby hand. "Gamma perty." She declared with a toothy grin.

"Grandma?" Liz could barely hold back her tears. Live in the flesh in front of her was a grown-up version of her baby girl with a baby girl of her own.

Sarai struggled to get into Liz's arms. She took her gorgeous little granddaughter and began cooing over her without hesitation.

"Meet your granddaughter Mom. Sarai Elizabeth Dex-O'Neill." Aleera had tears in her eyes too. Her mother had always looked at her, her brothers and sisters, and their children that way: like they were the world's greatest treasure. She too found herself always looking at RJ and Sarai that way. _'A child is a gift from the Gods and should always feel all the love in the world.'_ Her mother had said it many a times throughout her life that but she never quite understood until she'd had the twins. It was nice to see that in this reality her mother was no different. This reality's Aleera and Cairo would come to know so much love.

It was then that Charlie came over with RJ in his arms. "And this," he said with a smile directed at his mother-in-law "is your oldest grandson RJ."

Ronan hadn't missed the interaction between Liz and Aleera. And while he had been paying attention during the little 'pow-wow' it hadn't quite clicked until now that in another reality, not only did he have children, but grandchildren as well. He stood about a foot behind Liz who was still ogling 'their' granddaughter with the most beautiful smile on her face. "RJ huh?" He had to admit that the kids were damn cute.

Aleera bit her tongue with a smile on her face. She wondered when he'd get curious enough to come over and ask questions. In her reality her father wasn't as reserved in certain respects that this Ronan was. He was always very affectionate with her and the rest of the family. Her mother had told her many stories when she was younger of how hard it had been at first for him get used to showing emotions when in mixed company. Without hesitation, she snagged RJ from Charlie and put him in Ronan's arms. He looked startled until RJ gave him a big toothy grin. He couldn't help but smile back. "Ronan Jonathan."

Jack couldn't help the ridiculous swelling of pride in his chest. "You two, uh, named them after us?"

Charlie then gave Ronan, Liz and Jack each a smiling glance as he replied. "Of course why wouldn't we name our children after the people who made us who we are?"

Liz turned to Ronan and watched carefully how tender he was with RJ. His face held so many emotions. Love. Wonder. Curiosity. Pride. It was the same way he looked at Aleera and Cairo. The way his eyes light up and his face held an adorable and almost goofy grin. _'Gods I wish.'_ She thought to herself. Then it occurred to her what Aleera had said Sarai's last name was. '_Dex-O'Neill'._

He caught her almost inaudible gasp. The surprise in her features told him that she finally put two and two together.

Oblivious to her 'mother's' plight, Aleera asked "how come you weren't with Daddy?" She was confused because it was rare when her father and mother ever left each other's sight. Especially considering that their father was almost killed in an ambush just after Phaedra was born.

Liz cocked her head to the side. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was reading into things. Aleera watched as her mother's eyes darkened. "Mi-"

Aleera cut her off as her own eyes darkened with anger. She shook her head. "Not _him_. I meant Daddy." To emphasize her point she pointed to the name on her uniform.

Liz couldn't find words as she noted the name. It was the same as Sarai's. Dex-O'Neill. That could only mean...

Ronan somehow managed to find his voice as his 'grandson' tugged on one of his dreds. "Speechless? Cause I was."

She found herself nodding wordlessly. She could not believe that this woman was a grown up version of her daughter and that she was referring to Ronan as her father. It wasn't like the man wasn't hot or anything. Cause he sure as hell was. And he had a good heart and actually possessed a great sense of humor (well if you knew him enough) and he had become a good friend of hers. But, she just couldn't picture putting herself out there like that again. The fear of it all was too great. Fear of being hurt again. Fear of committing again. Fear of being the one left behind again. She had emotional scars on top of emotional scars.

Despite everyone's protests to the contrary, Liz saw herself as damaged goods. She was the mother of two young toddlers. It's hard enough to meet a decent man to begin with; factor in two kids and it's damn near next to impossible. She didn't want to saddle a man with raising two kids that weren't his own. She'd much rather raise them on her own then end up in one of those "what-do-you-want-me-to-do?-he's/she's-not-my-kid" kinda fights with someone. Then there's the whole worrying about the kids getting attached to someone if it wasn't gonna work out anyway. She simply couldn't do that to them. Their childhoods were going to be difficult enough.

Speaking of which, that led to a whole new issue. How could she be with someone if she couldn't tell him exactly what they were? And even if she could, would he understand? The fact of the matter was there were too many factors. She simply couldn't afford to get entangled in anything. In her opinion her only job and function was to take care of the kids.

Sam told her that she was crazy. She used Cam as an example. Cam loved her no matter what. He knew that she and Caiden were different and didn't care. To which she pointed out that Cam loved her before hand. Sam unfortunately didn't have an argument for that.

Which led her to believe that imagining a life with someone by her side was an impossible notion.

Oh if she only knew what her new best friend actually thought of her......

Across the room, Taryn nearly collapsed at the sight of her long dead mother. She had to school herself and get her emotions under control before anything else happened.

At the same time, Vala nearly collapsed at the sight of her daughter. She was beautiful. A younger version of herself but she most definitely had Daniel's eyes. She couldn't help but notice the haunted look in the young woman's eyes as she gazed at her. A feeling of loneliness and sadness overwhelmed her as they locked eyes. She felt little Taryn fluttering around in her stomach.

Slowly, they walked towards each other. They met in the middle of the room. Vala looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Taryn?"

Taryn's response was a tearful nod. "Hi Mommy."

Vala quickly engulfed her in a hug. Tears sprang in her own eyes as she mumbled "your so beautiful" into her daughter's hair.

Taryn burst into tears. Her mother had died when she was only thirteen. Murdered by Athena and the Trust. For years now she had been yearning just to be held in her mother's arms again. True that this Vala wasn't actually her mother, but she was sure as close enough. Sounded like her. Smelled like her. Smiled like her.

A male voice interrupted the mother-daughter reunion. "Mom?"

He hadn't seen his mother since he was nine. He missed her just as much as Taryn did but he had handled it better. He had to since his father and sister nearly lost it after she'd been murdered. His father was never the same. He aged overnight. The sparkle disappeared from his eyes.

Vala gasped as she turned towards the timid voice. Staring back at her was a younger version of Daniel with darker hair. "Taryn?" She asked her daughter who was standing behind her with a watery smile at the exchange.

She was about to answer when she felt a hand on her forearm. She looked up at her father who put his finger to his mouth. He stepped closer to Vala before speaking.

"He's our son, Tristan."

Vala's bottom lip trembled as more tears dripped down her face. She opened her arms to the young man who suddenly looked like a little boy searching for approval.

Without hesitation he hugged her tightly. He inhaled the smell that was so uniquely his mother. She smelled like the oceans of Mars mixed with cinnamon and vanilla. It was a comforting smell. A feeling of peace came over him as she gripped him tightly. It felt good to be in his mother's arms once more.

Taryn found herself being wrapped up in Daniel's arms again. She glanced up at his face and noted the tears that were pooling there. This was how it should've been in her reality. Her parents together with them: no fighting, just love. She hoped that this version of her father learned from her real father's mistakes.

Vala pulled away from Tristan and glanced up at Daniel who had Taryn wrapped in his arms.

He smiled at her. Unwilling to keep how felt about her quiet anymore, he mouthed 'I love you.'

She bit her lip and more tears sprang to her eyes as she nodded. She'd been waiting so long for him to say that to her. Yes there was still a lot to work out but knowing that he loved her too would make it easier. Daniel still had a lot to make up for but seeing their children made her realize that she shouldn't be so quick to cut him out of her life.

----

Unseen by the room's occupants, Sha're watched as the two families were finally coming in to their rightful places. A warm smile graced her face as she felt a hand touch her arm.

He stepped up next to her with a matching smile on his face.

"Does it bother you?" She questioned.

"What that they're together, or will be?" He shook his head. "No it doesn't. It's what she deserves. He could make her whole in a way that I never would be able to. It's the will of the Gods that he be their father. You know just as well as I that she always deserved better than me. My brothers always saw it. I didn't until it was too late. He'll be able to make her comfortable in her own skin and she'll do the same for him. They'll heal together. Since you asked, does it bother _you_?"

"Of course not. I wasn't Daniel's destiny. She is. She'll give him the family he deserves. He'll give her the love she's always craved."

He smirked. "So tell me, this whole excursion wasn't just to play inter-universal matchmaker was it?"

"Of course not Michael. Do you honestly think that the others would tolerate that?"

"They're not tolerating anything. So far this whole thing is still under the radar. So why did we really bring them here?" He asked as he couldn't help but be awestruck by the identical smiles on his wife and daughter's faces. He'd lied a little bit. There was a small pang in his heart at watching them interact with the man his children would call 'Dad'. But as much as it hurt, it didn't bother him. It was for the greater good. Sha're had shown him that. In the worlds she'd shown him where Liz and Ronan never met, there were major repercussions. It amazed him how one couple could make such a difference.

"To prepare them for what is coming. Circumstances in other realities weren't ideally aligned. This reality is the only one that stands a chance of accomplishing the goal."

"_The_ goal?"

She nodded grimly. "They needed a push to prepare them for what's to come. If they aren't united by the bonds of family, they'll fall to pieces when it happens. You know that. A prime example of such circumstances is the downfall of Antar at _their_ hands."

"So they've got their work cut out for them, huh?"

"Yes young one, they do. And your Gods willing, the Ori won't know what hit them. They are our only hope. This is the only reality that has, for lack of a better term, all the players necessary to play the game."

Michael merely smiled in return, knowing that she was right. There were quite a few more 'key' people alive here than anywhere else.

The twosome smiled even wider as Morgan sent them an image of what was going on elsewhere in this reality...


	13. The Ones That Rose From The Ashes

Chapter 13 : And the Ones That Rose From the Ashes

"Dr. Weir, Colonels, we're receiving a distress signal from a ship just outside of the planet's orbit. It's audio only."

Sheppard and Elizabeth glanced at each other for a split second before he spoke. "Let's hear it Smith."

As soon as the young tech pressed the button a desperate voice came over the speakers. "This is the Dreadnaught Hereia calling to the Atlantian outpost. Please respond."

John, Rodney, Elizabeth and Cameron all glanced at one another.

"It could be a trap. How do we know it isn't the Wraith?" Rodney declared as he attempted to run scans on the ship.

John turned to Elizabeth with an expressionless mask upon his face. "And as much as I hate to say it McKay could be right."

At John's statement, Rodney lit up with a smile. Sheppard was quick to cut him off. "However, he could be wrong. No one knows we're here. The Wraith have no clue that we're still around. We haven't had contact with **any** races since we moved Atlantis to this planet."

Rodney went to protest but John cut him off again. "However, I do think that it's a bit odd that out of nowhere we receive a distress signal. No one should know we're even around. Thanks to Ashley and Lizzie we have both the shield and the cloak."

Elizabeth shook her head. "But it's like you said John, the city's cloaked. How do they know we're here? The Wraith can't see through the cloak."

"Well whoever it is, it's not Wraith. The ship doesn't resemble anything I've ever seen. Let me check the Ancient database and see what comes up."

They were interrupted by the distress call once more. "I repeat this is the Dreadnaught Hereia calling to the Atlantian outpost. We have been attacked by the Wraith and are in need of assistance. We know you are there, we can sense your presence. Our ship is dangerously low on power and our life support is failing. We have many in desperate need of medical attention and children on board."

The woman's voice sounded desperate and as if she was on the verge of tears.

"That's impossible," Rodney muttered as he hurriedly tapped away at his keyboard.

"What?" Cam asked as he stood behind McKay trying to see what he was muttering away about.

"According to the database, the ship matches designs on file for a race that is extinct. Well almost extinct."

Cam looked to John as he made motions like he was choking Rodney. They all hated that Rodney could never just come out and say something. He had to create some sort of hype before spitting it out. Whatever it was. "Well?"

"Well according to this, it's Antarian." He said as he glanced up at Elizabeth and John.

"That's impossible." Cam muttered from behind him. "They're all dead except for Liz, Ashley, Chatham, Reille and the kids."

John shook his head with a bit of a smirk on his face. "You're forgetting Sam and Vala now fall into that category man. And then there's those yet to born of course." Elizabeth promptly and wordlessly smacked her fiance in the back of his head. "What?" He groaned as he rubbed the now sore spot. "I was just pointing out that there are more of them now. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well be that as it may," Cam sighed. "The fact remains that these people sound mighty desperate. So, what do we do?"

The distress call repeated again. "The is the Dreadnaught Hereia calling to the Atlantian outpost on the planet. We beg you for asylum. We have taken heavy damage from Wraith attacks and are venting atmosphere. We will die if you refuse to grant us safe passage. Please, we need your help."

Elizabeth turned to John and Cameron, "We have to help them. We cannot allow fear to keep us from helping others. It's a chance we have to take." They both nodded knowing she was right. It really was unlikely that it was a Wraith ruse.

She then turned to the tech "Open a channel to them." He nodded and pressed all the appropriate buttons. "This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir to the ship in orbit. You have permission to land on our south pier."

"Thank you Doctor Weir, we are most grateful. Some of us are in dire need of immediate medical attention. Do you have medical facilities?"

"I'll have a medical team standing by."

"Thank you Doctor. Hereia out."

"Rodney lower the shield but don't disengage the cloak." Elizabeth told him as she turned to Cameron, John and Keegan. "Gentleman I'd like you to get Doctor Beckett and go greet our guests."

The men nodded and headed off in the direction of the infirmary.

Outside: South Pier

As they exited the ship, she turned to her companion, hope shining in her brilliant green eyes. "Do you feel it?"

The woman nodded with a slight grin as she brushed her multicolored locks out of her face and bounced her daughter on her hip. "I feel it aight. I know it shouldn't be but I feel it. Someone's hea." Her son clung to her pants tightly.

"More than someone Aves." She closed her eyes briefly in concentration. "Three adults and three kids. One has yet to be been born."

Their conversation was cut short as a group of men approached them. Neither woman sensed any bad intentions in them and were glad that they had decided to leave their weapons inside. After all, these people did agree to give them safe haven and attend to Sienna and all the others needs.

John spoke first. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Ava?"

Up until her name was called, she hadn't really been paying all that much attention to anything besides the feeling that there were more of her people around and her children. Her head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Johnny?" For the first time in three years she smiled a genuine smile. The Gods must've been smiling on her to have led her here was all she could think. Not only did they find refuge, but she knew some of the people here.

He knew that Ava must have been mixed up in the whole alien thing but Liz had only mentioned Ava's name once since her arrival on Atlantis. But then again she really hadn't mentioned anyone else's name too much either. He guessed it must've still been too painful for her.

She had shown up in Roswell after Liz's birthday with her husband and son in tow. They had introduced her as Tess' older sister. But now that he knew the truth about their origins, he was definitely questioning the validity of that particular little fact.

Carson interrupted their little moment. "Lass ye said there was someone injured?"

Ava nodded uncomfortably. She felt all of them studying her and Rhienne like they were specimens or something. "There are a few but Sienna's tha worst. We tried ta heal her as best we could but she was hurt real bad when we was attacked." She gestured to the ship behind them.

Carson moved past them and motioned for one of the nurses to follow him.

Cam couldn't believe what he was seeing. The taller and older of the two girls looked just like Ashley. The younger of the two had a little girl on her hip who must've been about three and a boy hiding behind her legs whom he guessed was about six or seven. She looked just like a girl from one of Liz's photo albums. And the fact that Sheppard recognized her got the wheels turning.

He also noted that when she turned so that her eyes could follow Dr. Beckett, she had a familiar marking at the base of her neck. Liz, Chatham, Reille, Ashley, Sam, Vala, and the kids all had it. "You're Antarian?" It was a dumb question, but they didn't need to know that the jig was already up.

Ava was taken aback. These men were obviously human (John being there was a dead giveaway to that fact) and wore American military uniforms. But what were they doing in this galaxy? In an Ancient city? And how did they know of her heritage? "How ya know that?"

Cam didn't think twice before answering. "My sister-in-law, niece and nephew are."

John stayed silent. He kinda thought he knew what Mitchell was up to.

A pierced eyebrow shot up. "An who're they?"

"Well you should know, you've got the mark of royalty on you."

"They royalty?" She sensed something familiar about the people that were here but not strong enough to tell her that they were royalty. He had to be playing with her. Rhienne looked just as confused.

"Yep. So what does that make you?"

Rhienne placed her hand on Ava's arm as she could sense her sister getting ready to give a smart answer. That was all they needed right now. Ava to start a fight that she was far too tired to finish. "One of the Queens. Or at least she was." Her head hung low as she thought of their lost homeland.

The sadness in her voice lead Cam to give the game up. It was the same sadness that crept into Ashley's voice whenever he spoke of his family. It was the sadness that Liz had whenever she would talk about how her children would never know Antar's beauty or any of their heritage. He knew full well that they were related to Ashley, Liz and the kids. "So that makes you two Ashley's sisters." He smiled as he was met with nods from both the bewildered woman. Ava threw herself into Rhienne's arms and began sobbing.

"My brother's alive?" Rhienne asked as she caught Cameron's eyes with her tear filled own above Ava's head.

"Very. He's on Earth right now but should be back in a few days." He reassured her.

Ava mumbled with her face buried in her sister's shoulder. Rhienne couldn't quite catch what she was trying to say. She pulled Ava's head up and cup her little sister's tear stained face with shaky hands. "What did you say honey?"

She sniffled as she tried to regain her composure. "I said what bout Liz? We left both a them on Earth." Neither woman had been comfortable with that little plan. But Ashley insisted that Liz was giving up her life to help their people, the least they could do was allow her to finish her classes and receive her degrees. So they along with Max, Maria, Tess, Kyle, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Connor, Zan and Larek left in the last wave of refugees returning to Antar. They were only home for two weeks when the attack happened.

----

_With in a matter of minutes, sheer chaos had broken out on the Hereia as every officer on the ship flew to their battle stations. Alarms were ringing throughout as shot after shot bombarded the much prided, brand new, flagship of Antar's re-commissioned battle groups. The comms went crazy._

"_What the hell is it?"_

"_Where did they come from?"_

"_Oh my gods, they're attacking the planet. They're decimating everything in site. Trying to wipe us out."_

"_Who the hell is it?"_

"_I can't be sure. Some of the ships are Wraith. The others I don't recognize. Only the ships who have the new shielding are able to withstand the shot. My gods it's a massacre. We're gonna..."_

_And with that the Comm channel suddenly went silent._

_Ava and Rhienne abruptly appeared on the bridge. "Report!" Ava yelled in an effort to find out what the hell was going on. She gripped the railing as they were rocked with another blast._

_Colonel Kylen Enteri, Head of Security for the ship spoke out. He had taken command as soon as the attack began. "Commanders, we're being attacked."_

"_Yes well that's painfully obvious Colonel Enteri ." Rhienne snapped. "By who and what the hell do they want? Have they broadcast any sort of message?"_

"_The signatures of some of the ships match the Wraith. There are four more ships whose signatures don't match anything in the Hereia's database. Whomever they are they know what they're doing. They attacked all our Drednaughts first before going after any land targets. They've ignored any attempts at communication and are attempting to interrupt ship to ship frequencies."_

"_Commanders I hate to point out the fact that if it's really the Wraith, that means they've broken the Armistice. And seeing how they've brought friends to the party, our only hope is to get out of here and fast."_

"_Fine. Do it Colonel. Quickly." Ava yelled over the explosions that continued to rock the ship._

_His blue eyes flashed confusion. "Where Highness?"_

"_I don't care Colonel. Do it. Now or we're dead."_

_Just as he was about to speak again Rhienne cut him off. "The Talisian system. It's mostly uninhabited. We can regroup from there. Buy some time if necessary."_

_Colonel Enteri glanced Ava's way to see if she concurred with Rhienne's assessment. "You heard the Princess. Do it. Fast. We're running out of time."_

_The next thing anyone knew, the ship was no longer being bombarded and the only sounds that were heard were alarms from within the ship._

_Ava put on her brave 'Commander" face and turned to her Operations Officer. "Stand down from High Alert. I want a casualty report yestaday."_

_The young man quickly scurried from his seat. "As you wish Highness."_

_She then turned to Colonel Enteri. "I need a systems report as well. We need ta know just how bad we were hit an where we stand."_

_He nodded. "I'll get down to control now Highness." He too left Command as fast as he could._

_Rhienne glanced at her sister. "What do you want me to do Av?"_

"_Get down ta tha playroom. Make sure that all tha kids're okay. Apprise Sienna a tha situation. I have a bad feeling that this is gonna get even uglier before we're really safe. Fa all we know, we could be all that's left."_

_Tears brimmed in Rhienne's eyes._

_Ava squeezed her sister's arm reassuringly. "I know it's hard but now's not tha time Rhi. We'll grieve later. Right now we need ta hold it togetha. Our people need us." _

_Internally Ava was acknowledging the fact that everyone else had been on the planet. Max. Isabel. Michael. Maria. Kyle. Alex. Their parents. All their family. Worst of all, Connor was on Antar. In all likelihood, her husband had perished in the attacks. She fought back tears. They were lucky that the Hereia had a full crew compliment. There were more than one thousand souls aboard including some of the crew's families. They were supposed to be going out for a month long training exercise when the attacks started. They had food stores for months if not longer. They had a full armament of weapons. They could do this. As she sighed heavily, she hoped that they could do this. Or the lives lost on Antar would be in vain._

----

John and Cam overheard Ava questioning as to Liz's whereabouts and replied in unison "She's alive too."

Both girls released an audible sob. They had feared the worst for Liz and Ashley after Antar's demise. As is they didn't think they'd ever get back to Earth. Between the Wraith and the Ori, this galaxy wasn't exactly very welcoming to refugees from a world that had preferred to stay out of intergalactic affairs.

Carson chose that moment to step out of the ship again. "Well the lass is going to be alright it looks like. Between myself, Chatham, Reille and a healing device, we'll have her right as new in no time."

At the mention of two of their cousins, the girls froze again. The last ten minutes had been a roller coaster for them. Their eldest brother was alive, as was one of their sisters-in-law. Now they were finding that two cousins were too. "Chatham and Reille disappeared during the war over thirty years ago."

Cameron's eyes softened at Rhienne's startled declaration. Both sisters looked like they either wanted to pass out or could use a good stiff drink. Inwardly though, he was pleased, almost giddy. He couldn't wait for Liz and Ashley to come home now. They were gonna be so happy. He hoped maybe it would take some of the sadness away that was ever present in Liz's eyes. He had a real soft spot for his soon to be sister-in-law and loved her like she was his own kid sister. "They've been in hiding with a race known as the Tokra."

"Never would have thought they'd still be around. Not that we'd know much anyway. During the war, the government sort of cut ties with any of our allies including the Tokra, the Satedans, the Asgard and the Furlings. We've been blind to intergalactic politics for the better part of a century. But enough about that the more important thing is that we have family alive and well. Where are they?"

"Um there's something else you should know."

"Such as?"

"You don't know about the children do you?"

"What children?"

"Uh you'll see. Once you take a peek at them you'll know."

"I sense three children. One has yet ta be born. Tha two who are have a strong presence. Guarded but a strong presence none tha less."

"Guarded means that their parents taught them to be that way Av. Only a strong Antarian could do that."

"Well first thing's first. I want all of you to go to the infirmary and get checked out. Everything can wait until that's done." John declared with a wide grin. He knew that there were a few people that would be ecstatic to see Atlantis' newest visitors.

----

Ten minutes later: The infirmary

Ava and Rhienne sat on opposite sides of Sienna's bed clutching her hands. Doctor Beckett had told them that it would take her a few more days to recover but that she would be okay.

The silence was quickly broken as Chatham and Reille walked in.

Reille gasped. John had told her that she might want to go say hello to the visitors in the infirmary but he hadn't provided any more than that. "Oh my Gods. Avaria? Rhiennelynn? It's a miracle that you're here. We thought everyone was.." she was cut off as Ava engulfed her in a tight hug.

Chatham had rounded the bed and grasped Rhienne just as tight. The four of them had tears in their eyes. To be reunited with some of your own people was one thing. But to find that your family was still alive was a whole other miracle in itself.

Ava almost screamed as three more joined the party. "Sam?" Her eyes narrowed. "I can sense ya. What tha hell's goin on?"

Two little sets of giggles from behind Sam led to a quick topic change. "Ooh. Aunt Ava said a bad word."

Her eyes bugged out of her head as the two children stepped out from behind their Aunt. It was like seeing miniature versions of Liz and Michael. It couldn't be.

Sienna gasped from her bed. She had woken as soon as she felt the children's presences. "Oh my Gods."

Wordlessly, both children clamored up the bed to her. It gave her a chance to examine them more closely. "You both look so much like your parents. It's amazing."

"Uncle Ashley has been sad without you." Cairo told her as he stroked her face. She couldn't hold back the tears at the mention of her best friend. These past few years had been so difficult without him by her side. She had long feared him dead. Cairo's statement had made her heart swell.

She cupped both of their little faces. "What are your names?"

"I'm Aleera and this is Cairo. We's twins."

"I can see that." She told them as she laughed through her tears. They were every bit their mother in spirit. Caring. Warm. Welcoming. Loving. It surrounded them, enveloping her. It was almost tangible. They were amazing children. What amazed her more was that they had clearly known who her, Rhienne and Ava were. That could only be if Liz had taught them about their family and heritage. She couldn't be prouder.

Ava turned to Sam after quickly doing the math. "Believe me if we had known, we neva woulda left them behind."

Sam hugged Ava tightly. The other woman had seemed to be searching for accusation in her eyes. _'They think that I'm mad for leaving Lizzie behind.' _"If she hadn't been left behind, they probably wouldn't be alive. I don't blame any of you. I would never. And if they hadn't been left behind my baby wouldn't be here."

Rhienne caught sight of Sam's neck. "You were healed?"

Sam examined the woman to her right closely. "You look just like your brother, you know that?"

"And you look nothing like your sister." Rhienne retorted.

They all laughed.

Cam knocked on the door. "Mind if we join the party?" John stepped in behind him.

Ava nodded and moved to hug John.

"Ya didn't answer my question Sam."

Cam had wrapped a possessive arm around his fiancé with his hand stroking her stomach where their son lay. "What question was that?"

"Well I was hopin that Sam would explain ta me how I sense her an ya son."

"Ashley healed me. There was a chemical left behind in my bloodstream after my time as Tokra host. We learned that it was harmful to the babies. So Ashley healed me."

"I only sense one baby within you Sam."

Another male voice interrupted from the doorway. "Ay, no one told me tha party was in hea."

Zan, in all his glory was leaning against the doorway in a pair of scrubs. His face held that trademark 'I'm the shit' smirk that always seemed to be plastered there. "There room fa one more?"

Sam smiled at him. He was another member of Liz's little club that she hadn't seen in years. Like Ashley, he was covered in tattoos and piercings. She couldn't deny the fact that the years had done him good. She was just a woman after all. And just because her meal had already been chosen off the menu, didn't mean she couldn't check it again once in a while.

"Ay Sammy, take a picture it'll last longa." He joked as he moved to give her a hug. When he pulled back his hand touched her stomach. "Bout time you had a kid. Liz always said you'd make a good mom." He the turned to Cam and stuck his hand out. "Zander Peyton. Everyone just calls me Zan though."

"Cameron Mitchell. You can call me Cam."

Zan's grin grew wider as he turned back to Sam. "Is he?"

She nodded.

"An ya guys are?"

She nodded again.

He pointed to her stomach. "An he is?"

She moved her hand to stroke where Caiden lay with a smile a mile wide on her face. Then Zan noticed the rock on her ring finger. He lifted her hand to examine it. He whistled. "Damn Sammy. Bout time. What tha hell took ya so damn long? Last I rememba Lizzie was ready ta use some a her magic if ya two kept dancing round each otha. I see that's no longa a problem aye?"

Cam rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Apparently everyone but me knew that."

He stopped when Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

Zan laughed. "Congratulations man. On both accounts."

It was then that he looked down and noticed two little people at his feet. He almost gasped.

Sienna laughed. "That was my reaction too Z."

He bent down in front of them. "Goddess Bless. Ya two're beautiful." He couldn't believe it. Liz and Michael had children. Surely Michael couldn't have known or he wouldn't have left Liz's side. _'At least I wouldn't a. Precious shoulda neva been left alone.'_

Aleera smiled shyly. Zan stroked her cheek softly. "Ya just as gorgeous as your motha Lil Bit."

Cai blushed and looked at his feet. Zan ruffled his hair. "An ya Lil Man. Ya look just like ya Pops. Gonna have tha ladies chasing afta ya."

Cai made a cringing face accompanied by a whiny "Ewww."

He laughed at Cai's reaction. "Believe me Lil Man, when ya my age, ya won't be complainin."

----


End file.
